The Forgotten Ones
by An average Disturbed Fan
Summary: The Hyoudou Brothers. Their place of birth, age, family information, and origins are all unknown. The only fact that can be nailed down is that they are powerful fire user. (Issei with two OC brothers)
1. Chapter 1

**The Hyoudou Brothers. Their place of birth, age, family information, and origins are all unknown. The only fact that can be nailed down that they are powerful fire user.**

Arriving at Kuoh academy, came out a teenage boy. He has brown spiky hair with average height, and a slim yet muscular body. He was wearing the school uniform. He was holding a can of soda

Issei thoughts – so this is Kuoh Academy, I hope this is gonna be a fun experience

Issei happily humming a ton while excitedly walked to school. When he entered the school he took a sip of his can and looked around

Issei thoughts – whoa! This place is amazing. Lets see, if since I'm a second year my classroom should be at the second floor? Or maybe there's a second year classroom on the first floor.. I don't know, maybe its on the third floor? Aah! This is difficult! Well whatever, I'll just find it myself

As Issei walked up the stairs there were two beautiful girls looking at him. One has long crimson hair and a buxom body and the other one has a black bob-cut hair with a slender body. These are Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri

Rias – Sona, that boy..

Sona – yes, that boy is strong.. his energy is clearly not human

Rias – could he be an angel?

Sona – no, he's not devil or anything I know of

Rias – well if he's not any of those, what is he?

Sona – I don't know, but all I know is that there's something in him

Rias – a sacred gear?

Sona – no, not a sacred gear. There's something different. Its faint.. but its still there

Rias – should we keep an eye on him?

Sona – yes, please do so. See if he's dangerous or not

Sona walked away

Rias – I will

Rias then looked at Issei one last time who looked like he was lost around the school before walking away

0000000000

One hour later Issei was at the door. He looked at the plate and it says class 2-B

Issei thoughts – okay, this is it

Issei opened the door and caught everyone's attention

Issei – hello, good morning everyone

Teacher – uhm.. are you the new student?

Issei – yes I am, I got lost earlier, sorry I'm late

Teacher – well, its no big deal. Come in and introduce yourself

Issei – thanks

Issei walked in and faced the classroom

Issei – hey everyone. I'm Issei Hyoudou, please treat me well

With that the class started whispering about Issei

Teacher – okay, does anyone have a question

One student raised a hand

Teacher – yes?

Student – why are you drinking a soda?

Issei – huh?

Issei looked at the soda can he was holding

Issei – well I like sodas, they've my favourite

Student – but its early in the morning

Issei – but it tastes so good. I cant help it

Teacher – alright Issei, you can sit any available spot

Issei – thanks teach

Issei then walked up to an empty seat and sat there

Teacher – okay class, lets continue our lesson

With that the class continued

0000000000

After school Issei was walking out of the school

Issei thoughts – man that was something

Issei grabbed his bag and grabbed a can of soda

Issei thoughts – whoa, I'm out of cans. To the vending machines I go then

Issei then went to the park where he can get the sodas

0000000000

After getting more than ten cans of soda he was sitting on the bench of the park. He was gulping down the can of soda he just opened

Issei thoughts – aah! Soda, you are my one true love!

Suddenly a barrier was cast around the park. Issei then sensed something coming at him. A sudden spear flew to where he was an exploded on him. One woman and one man then came. The man was wearing a grey coat with a grey fedora hat and the woman was wearing a revealing black S&M clothing. Both have a pair of black feathered wings on their back

Man – well that was easy

Woman – too easy

The dust from the explosion faded and revealed Issei just fine, but the bench he was sitting on was destroyed and he was standing on the cracked ground. This shocked both the man and woman

Issei – huh? Did you throw something?

Man – what!?

Woman – h-how is he still alive!? That spear hit him!

Issei turned to them

Issei – hey, if you want some sodas you could've just asked

The man and woman summoned their spears

Woman – no matter, just kill him again!

The woman threw her spear. It hit Issei and the spear exploded on him. The woman grinned but she gasped along the man as the dust faded and revealed Issei. No wounds, no bruises, nothing. He was perfectly fine

Issei – throwing those things could destroy things, its bad to vandalize

Woman – what!?

Issei – can I ask? Why are you trying to kill me?

Woman – hmph, sorry kid but you are a threat to us

Issei – a threat?

Woman – yes, you have something inside you that possibly a threat to us. So we're gonna kill you. If you're mad don't blame us, blame the one who put that power inside of you

Issei took a sip on his soda

Issei – well if you insist on a fight, I'll do it

Issei then disappeared and made the man and woman gasped

Woman – what!?

Man – !?

Issei – behind you

Issei was behind them. Before they could turn around Issei engulfed his right foot on fire. There were fiery glowing energy flowing out of both his eyes

Issei – **Infernal..**

A very strong, sharp, cutter-like right kick hit the woman and knocked her meters away

Woman – gah!

Issei – **..Chainsaw!**

Man – y-you brat! How'd you get behind us!?

Issei – its simple, I just moved

Issei hit the man with the same sharp kick

Man – agh!

The man was sent flying and landed near the woman unconscious. With them unconscious the barrier was disabled. Issei just took out two opponents without even letting go of his can. He then looked at the destroyed bench

Issei – oh man, they really destroyed that bench. Oh, my bag was also caught on the blast

Issei walked up to the bench and held his right palm after finishing up his can of soda

Issei – **Reverse Damage**

The bench, ground, and his bag were then all fixed up. He grabbed his bag and took out another soda. He opened it and started drinking as he made his way home. Unknown to him there was a small petite girl with short white hair nearby. She was watching him while eating a candy bar

0000000000

Later Issei came home. He past a barrier and went inside. His house was normal. He was living alone. The only thing that's not normal is the amount of opened and unopened cans of sodas. There were dozens on the living room table and dozens on the kitchen table. The fridge has food on it but most of the spaces were taken by the sodas. Next to the fridge was another fridge that is laying down on the ground (Like the ones you'll find in grocery stores) and is filled with coolers. Inside each cooler were ice and cans of soda

Issei – haaah! No place like home. Home Kazue, Taiga!

Voice – oh hey bro, welcome back

Issei turned to two teenage boys. One has brown spiky hair that was brushed backwards. He has a slim yet muscular body and slighter taller than Issei. His name is Taiga Hyoudou, Issei's older brother by one year

The other one has short brown hair. He was slim but toned body and slightly shorter than Issei. His name is Kazue Hyoudou, Issei's twin brother with Issei being older for a couple of seconds

Taiga – so, how was school?

Issei – it's a new experience for me, it was kind of fun

Kazue – I thought school was boring

Issei – hmm.. not at all, the teachers and the other students were friendly at me

Taiga – that's good to know

Issei – actually there were two people who tried to kill me earlier at the park

This caught Taiga and Kazue's attentions

Taiga – so?

Issei – I gave them a kick

Kazue – those poor souls, I bet you one hit kick them

Issei – nope, it was actually one hit kick each

Taiga – what do they look like?

Issei – one man, one woman. The man was wearing a grey coat with a fedora and the woman was wearing some bikini-like outfit with black long hair. Oh, they also have black feathered wings

Taiga – fallen angels

Issei – they said they want to kill be because of something inside of me. Are they referring to..

Taiga – yeah, maybe they're referring to it

Issei narrowed his eyes

Issei – I'm gonna take a shower

Issei climbed upstairs. Taiga turned to Kazue

Taiga – go scout the fallen angels, see where they're hiding

Kazue – got it

0000000000

Issei went to his room and put his bag on his bed. He took off his clothes before going in the bathroom to take a shower. As he entered the bathroom he saw himself on the mirror. There were scars around his body, there were stitched scars ringed around his bicep, wrists, and below his knees. Seeing himself in the mirror Issei frowned. He closed his eyes and remembered his past

He saw a mansion being burned while surrounded by a very large army. The people who were in the mansion who escaped were butchered by the soldiers outside. And he remembered the army partying after. The soldiers were drinking, laughing, singing, and dancing while the residence of the mansion who were torn into pieces were on the ground.

Remembering this Issei gritted his teeth in anger. The temperature inside the bathroom started to go up due to Issei's anger. He was letting out a fiery energy around him

Issei – it was all in the past.. all in the past

Issei got in the shower and started taking a bath

0000000000

Later it was night time, Kazue arrived at the park. He was wearing a black overcoat with a hood, red shirt, and black pants that goes inside his boots. He has a black spear on his back. He looked around before kneeling down and placed his hand on the ground

Kazue – **Predator Hunt**

Kazue flowed his energy slightly

Kazue thoughts – this is where Issei fought the fallen angels. The scent of his energy is still here. I sense two other fallen angels other than the man and woman who Issei took down, two females. They might've took their injured comrades to safety. And they're trail leads to..

Kazue expanded his energy and turned his head to his left after sensing some energy

Kazue thoughts – found ya! Hehehe

Kazue rushed to where the fallen angels' trail. He's not as fast as Issei but he can still disappear and appear from places to places like he was teleporting. He was rushing through the streets with over four afterimages following him. After a few seconds he arrived at the woods and saw an abandoned tree. He flows his energy and sensed the several people inside

Kazue thoughts – three fallen angels and over a dozen exorcists. Hmm.. wait, I sensed four fallen angels at the park, where's the other one?

Kazue flowed out his energy and sensed a trail of energy leading away from the church. Kazue followed it

0000000000

Kazue followed the trail of energy to a house in a neighbourhood.

Kazue thoughts – alright

Before Kazue could enter the house he heard a scream of pain and then another before silence.

Kazue thoughts – that was a deathly scream!

Kazue ran inside after kicking the door open. He then saw a body nailed to the wall in an upside down cross. The body was disembowelled and cut up into many pieces

Voice – punish the wicked. Words to live by, wise advice to abide by when said by a holy man

Kazue turned to a man sitting on the couch

Freed – oh, more company for me? How lovely I would come across another devil bitch! Well, it seems you want into the wrong house my friend. Freed Zelzan at your service! I cant wait to exorcise your devil ass!

Kazue – so you're the one who did this

Freed – well he was summoning a devil so it was proof he was doing bad things! So it was the end of the line for that sinner. So I cut him up into itty bitty pieces

Kazue – I see.. and you think that's the right thing to do?

Freed – why yes! Putting down devils and the degenerate sinners is my job.. and no one does it better than me!

Freed got out a sword and a gun

Kazue – oh hell no, I hate these types of jackasses

Freed – I'll fill your body with bullets after stabbing your evil heart with this sword! Perish you shitty sinner!

Freed charged at Kazue. He swung his sword but Kazue dashed behind Freed

Kazue – hey

Freed turned his head around only for Kazue to right punch his stomach

Freed – guh!

Kazue – hush jackass!

Kazue sent Freed flying to the wall which he crashed through and landed outside

A magic circle then appeared inside and revealed Rias Gremory. She was with a girl with long raven hair tied to a ponytail named Akeno Himejima, a blonde haired boy named Kiba Yuuto, and the petite girl with white short girl named Koneko Toujou

Akeno – oh my, what's this? Are you the one who did this?

Kiba – seems like it

Kazue – whoa, whoa. I'm not the one who did it. It was that jacka-

Kazue pointed at the hole where Freed was suppose to be but he wasn't there anymore

Kazue thoughts – that jackass!

Rias – for killing our contacts, I will exterminate you!

Rias shot out a bolt of her power of destruction. Kazue dashed aside and dodged it

Kazue thoughts – power of destruction!? Is she from the Bael family!? No..

Kazue saw Rias' crimson hair

Kazue thoughts – that hair.. she's from the Gremory family!

Rias – perish!

Akeno – oh my, let me help too president

Both Rias and Akeno shot a bolt of power of destruction and lightning. Kazue grabbed his spear and blocked their attacks

Rias – he blocked both of our attacks?

The boy dashed to Kazue while the petite girl lifted up a wardrobe. Kiba tried to slash Kazue but he took a step back and avoided his sword

Kiba thoughts – he dodged it?

Koneko – ..here

Kazue then saw the Koneko threw the wardrobe. He jumped up and roundhouse kicked the wardrobe causing it to shatter. As he landed on the ground he crouched and roundhouse kicked the Kiba's legs and caused him to fall down

Rias – Kiba!

Kazue – so you want to some? Well I'm a little bored now, so I'll play along!

Rias and the Akeno sent out bolts of power of destruction and lightning again but Kazue dashed aside and dodged both attacks. The next thing they knew Akeno was kicked by Kazue. She was sent through the wall and landed outside

Rias – Akeno!

Kazue – your enemy's here!

Kazue was about to punch Rias but he ducked down and dodged Koneko who tried to right kick him from the back. Kazue grabbed Koneko's ankle and threw her towards Rias who both crashed on the wall

Rias – agh!

Koneko – ..ugh!

Kazue then swung his spear and blocked the Kiba who tried to hit him with his sword from behind. The force from his swing knocked Kiba away but he remained balanced on the ground. As Rias and Koneko stood up the Akeno came out of the hole she got kicked from

Kazue – guess I'll go a little bit serious now

Kazue's energy erupted around him like a powerful gust of wind. Rias and the others had their arms up as they did their best not to be blown away by his strong energy. The walls, ceiling, and floor started cracking. The windows shattered

Kiba – w-what is this energy!?

Akeno – its too powerful..!

Fire empowered Kazue's spear and fiery energy were flowing out of both his eyes. Kazue grinned before pulling his spear to his side

Kazue – lets get started, **Almighty Fire E-**

Taiga – Kazue, come back home

Kazue stopped his attack as he heard Taiga's voice in his head

Kazue – you want me to go back? You've got some nerve bro

Rias and the others noticed Kazue talking to himself

Taiga – I know you're in a neighbourhood, I can sense you. If you use even one of your techniques you can destroy the district along with the civilians. Now as I said before.. return

Kazue – tch! Okay, fine

Kazue stopped his energy and everything calmed down. He then put his spear on his back

Kazue – sorry guys, my brother don't want me to fight here

Rias – are you running away!?

Kazue – no, I'm sparing your lives. See ya'll

Kazue then moved away and looked like he disappeared

Rias – damn, he got away!

Rias thoughts – but that boy was right, if he would've continued to fight us, we wouldn't have stood a chance. Who was he?

Akeno – lets clean this place up, shall we?

Rias – yes, we should

0000000000

Arriving back at the Hyoudou residence Kazue entered the house

Kazue – I'm home

Issei was on the couch watching TV and drinking soda while Taiga was on the chair reading a book while listening to some music on his headphone

Issei – hey dude!

Kazue put away his spear and went to the living room, he took a seat next to Issei

Kazue – I found the fallen angels' base

Taiga stopped reading and looked at Kazue

Taiga – where is it?

Kazue – at the abandoned church in the woods

Taiga – ah, I know the one

Issei – should we go and stop them? I mean if they tried to kill me because if its inside of me then they probably have more people on their target list

Taiga – well, we cant say that for sure. We need to observe the situation first before moving. Unlike some people I know

Kazue – you got something to say Taiga?

Issei – you're in a bad mood tonight, here have some

Issei handed him a can of soda

Kazue – tch, alright

Kazue took it and drank the soda. Issei finished his own can and put on the pyramid of empty cans he was building. There were twelve cans of soda on that pyramid

Kazue – how much did you drink when I was out?

Issei – I started drinking after you left so I'm up to 27 cans now. And earlier I got an idea to build a pyramid of it

Kazue – you need to lay low on you drinks

Issei – I am laying low

Kazue – you call that laying low!?

Kazue pointed at the pyramid of cans

Issei – hahahaha.. maybe I think I should be laying low a bit more

Kazue – you think!?

Taiga stood up

Taiga – Kazue, you were fighting in the neighbourhood. What's up with that?

Kazue – I met a peerage of devils

Taiga – devils?

Kazue – yeah

Issei – are they wearing the same uniform as I do?

Kazue – well the pretty boy does so yeah

Taiga – so they're from your school Issei

Kazue – I followed a trail that leads away from the church. It led me to a house where an jackass exorcist killed the ones who lived there. After knocking his teeth out the devils arrived and blamed me for the killing. When I tried to blame the exorcist the asshole ran with his tails between his legs

Taiga – hmm.. guess he noticed that the devils blamed you and he left to have them fight you

Kazue – that's exactly what he did

Issei – they'll be after you cause of that misunderstanding

Kazue – so? I'll just kick their asses

Taiga – if you kick their asses I'll kick your ass

Kazue – oh come on

Taiga – geez, you always go overboard

Taiga stood up

Taiga – I'll make dinner, you're washing the dishes tonight Kazue

Kazue – fuck!

Issei – Taiga, I want meatloaf

The night past on normally

0000000000

 **This is my first story, I hope you guys like it ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Issei was in his class. He can feel Kiba who was actually in the same class, observing him

Issei thoughts – there was no evidence that the devils could possibly think that Kazue is linked to me so they're not cautious. Do they sense my energy? Or do they it inside.. no, possibly my energy

Issei looked at Kiba who immediately looked away

Issei thoughts – he is looking at me, and judging by his energy he's a devil. Is he also the one who attacked Kazue? Well, he looks just like how Kazue described. The other one was a Gremory though, and the one who has that name in this school is a third year and one of the "Great Big Sisters" of this school, Rias Gremory. Is Kiba Yuuto apart of her peerage? Oh well, no use thinking about it

Issei turned his head outside the window

0000000000

Back at the Hyoudou residence

Taiga – Kazue, I'm going out for a while

Kazue – what? Where are you going?

Taiga – for a walk, I'm too bored here

Kazue – alright, bring me something to eat

Taiga – donuts?

Kazue – donuts

Taiga – okay, I'm off now

Minutes later Taiga was walking around the street

Taiga thoughts – where the hell is the arcade?

He then heard someone yelp and fall down. It sounded like a girl. Taiga turned to see a young girl dressed in a nun's outfit. She was on her hands and knees

Girl – oow.. it looks like I fell down again. I'm such a clumsy girl

Taiga jogged towards her

Taiga – hey, you alright?

Girl – yes, I'm fine

The wind blew and took off her hood. Taiga then saw the girl's face. She was a very cute girl with long blonde hair

Taiga thoughts – woah..

Taiga then helped her up her feet

Girl – oh thank you very much

Taiga – it was nothing

Girl – I'm sorry but I am a little lost. Do you think you could help me out?

Taiga – of course, where are you heading?

Girl – the church

Taiga – I just moved here but I know where it is. I have seen it a couple of times

Girl – thank you very much!

They then heard a little boy crying in the park nearby. He had his backpack on and it looked like he fell. The girl quickly ran over and kneeled down

Girl – big boys should not be crying over such a little scrape

The girl smiled and held her hand to the scrape on the boy's knees. A green light came out of her palm and it healed the wound

Taiga thoughts – healing powers? No healing techniques aren't that simple. A sacred gear or something?

Girl – all done now. Sorry about that

0000000000

Later they were walking to the church

Girl – you must be kind of surprised, to see how I helped that boy

Taiga – not at all. I have.. been around the block a few times. I've seen things. It's a nice power though

Girl – thank you. I consider it to be a gift and a blessing from God!

Taiga – really? Must be nice to be blessed

Girl – yes it is, I can help many people with this power

Minutes later they then spotted the church on top of a hill

Girl – there it is

Taiga – ah yeah, that is the church alright. Its funny though, I have walked by a few times but I haven't seen anyone

Taiga thoughts – I shouldn't get too close

Girl – thank goodness you were here to help me

Taiga – it wasn't a problem

Girl – let me thank you properly. Would it be a problem if you would come inside with me?

Taiga – I'm quite busy now, but its my pleasure to help out. My name's Taiga Hyoudou by the way

Asia – my name is Asia Argento, come stop by at the church anytime you want

Taiga – I will, thanks

Asia walked towards the church as Taiga watched her

Taiga thoughts – I have a bad feeling about this

0000000000

Hours later the school bell rang and everyone started packing up

Kiba – excuse me, Issei?

Issei turned to Kiba who approached him

Issei – hey there, do you need something?

Kiba – yes, would you like to come to me in our clubroom? The president wants to see you

Issei – uh.. ok

Issei and Kiba then went to the clubroom

0000000000

Kiba was escorting Issei to the clubroom. Issei then saw that they were heading to the old school building

Issei – does your president need something from me?

Kiba – she wants to talk to you, we'll explain when we get there

Issei and Kiba went inside the clubroom. The windows were closed by curtains, there were Victorian-style couches and chairs on the centre between a coffee table. There was also a desk and a chair on the other side of the door. Akeno and Koneko who was eating snacks were sitting on the couches

Kiba – president, we're here

The desk chair turned around and revealed Rias

Rias – hello there Issei Hyoudou. My name is Rias Gremory, it's a pleasure to meet you

Issei – it's a pleasure to meet you too. Do you need something of me?

Rias – yes, I'd like to ask you something

Issei – yes?

Rias – are you familiar with a boy with a spear that controls fire?

Issei then narrowed his eyes

Issei thoughts – Kazue..

Issei – yes, I know him

Rias – really?

Issei – I also know that you guys are devils. Not only you but the student council too

Rias – well, I see that you have some information

Issei – how did you knew that I know him?

Rias – we used one of our familiars to follow him and it led to your house

Issei – hmm.. I see. He my brother

Rias – I see, I noticed you two have similarities

Issei – what do you need from my brother?

Rias frowned

Rias – we'd like to apologize

Issei – huh?

Rias – we attacked your brother all of the sudden and we mistook him as the murderer of our clients. Upon closer inspection we found that the real culprit was an exorcist

Issei – yeah, he told me

Rias – for that we are really sorry

Issei – well knowing my brother he doesn't mind. That guy likes to fight so I think to him instead of you guys attacking him you were actually entertaining him

Rias – he was really powerful, we don't stand a chance against him

Issei – I'll tell him that you apologized. If that's all I'm going home now

Rias – w-wait, would you like to be my servant? If your brother is strong then you're strong too, right? So please can you be my servant?

Issei – hmm.. a servant to a Gremory, I'll think about it

Issei then left

0000000000

Later Issei was at his house

Issei – hey Kazue, the devils from the school apologized for attacking you, by the way

Kazue – hm? Ah, tell them I don't care

Issei thoughts – I knew from the start that he wouldn't bat an eye

Issei then saw Taiga on the chair. He was a bit gloomy

Issei – uh.. Taiga? What's up? You look like you're thinking too deep

Taiga – oh its nothing, its-

Taiga then flinched as he felt a barrier set up nearby

Taiga – I sense a barrier nearby

Issei – I sense it too

Kazue – what should we do?

Taiga stood up. His clothes turned to fire and he changed them. He was now wearing a buttoned up crimson overcoat, black shirt, black pants and boots. There was a sword sheathed on his left hip

Taiga – I'll check it out

Issei – I'm coming too

Taiga – you stay here, I'll go alone

Taiga rushed out the door

Kazue – he can handle it

Issei – I hope

0000000000

Taiga was leaping from house to house

Taiga thoughts – this barrier, I know its Asia's!

Taiga then arrived in the house. He then looked to see one corpse on the ground

Freed – oh? What's this? Another are you another shitty devil?

Taiga thoughts – a silver haired exorcist, this is the one Kazue told us about

Freed – I'm so damn happy! I get to kill a devil right after killing a shitty scum that wants a pact with your shitty kind!

Taiga thoughts – he was right, this guy's annoying

Voice – AAAAAHH!

Taiga and Freed turned to the screaming voice. Taiga widening his eyes in shock as he recognized whose voice is this. It was Asia who screamed as she spotted the body

Taiga – Asia..?

Freed – Asia! What the hell!? Are you done creating the barrier already!?

Asia – d-don't do this.. what did you do!'

Freed – oh right, a newbie. That man was a sinner, summoning a devil. It is our job to punish the wicked isn't it?

Asia – yes, but this isn't how the lord would want it to be done!

Asia then saw Taiga

Asia – Taiga?

Taiga – Asia, why are you here?

Freed – oh right, I saw that devil bitch brought you to our church. Well Asia, its about time you knew.. this man is a devil!

Taiga – I'm not a devil! Cant you recognize!?

Freed – you know Asia, you cant be friends with him. The fallen angels have explicitly forbidden all forms of contact between our kind and theirs. They are our enemies anyway, so its our duty to kill them

Asia stood in front of Taiga and held her hands to the side

Asia – please, forgive him father Freed. Taiga may be a devil but he has good in him!

Freed – it doesn't matter. You made a pledge to defeat his kind!

Asia – it doesn't matter what he is! Please forgive him! How can you believe the holy father would actually approve of this!

Freed – AAAAAHH! Enough of this bullshit!

Freed grabbing another sword and slashing Asia's clothes

Asia – kyaaa!

Freed – YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND! Are there worms growing inside that stupid head of yours!? Our fallen angel friends said I am not suppose to hurt you.. but that doesn't mean I cant fuck you!

Freed pinned her to the wall

Taiga – you bastard!

Taiga dashed to Freed and kicked him away

Taiga – don't you dare touch her!

Asia – Taiga?

Taiga – Asia, get behind me now!

Freed – ah! You little devil shit! Hahaha let us finish what we've started!

With fire effects Taiga dashed to Freed and grabbed his face with his right hand.

Freed – aaah!

Taiga – suffer scoundrel!

Taiga slammed Freed to the wall before throwing him on the floor

Taiga – I should be careful not to cause too much destruction

A portal then appeared

Freed – hahaha! It seems you're out of time devil scum! I have friends coming!

It was then three women appeared. One is a girl in her teens with black long hair. She was wearing some kind of S&M outfit, named Raynare. The other is a younger girl with blonde hair tied to twin tails and was wearing a dress, named Mittelt. The last one is a grown woman with dark blue long hair and was wearing a violent night gown, named Kalawarner. All three of them have black feathered wings each

Taiga thoughts – fallen!

Asia – Taiga, run!

Taiga – I'm not leaving you Asia!

Raynare – so you were the one causing us all this trouble huh? I was warned by the exorcist that he was having trouble. You were given a free pass by helping Asia get to us, but now you will perish!

She then formed a large light spear in her hand

Taiga grabbed the handle of his sword but he gasped as Asia got in front of him

Raynare – Asia! Get out of the way! That is a devil!

Asia – no Lady Raynare.. I will not let you hurt him!

Freed – fuck this shit! Its all okay to not kill her. All we need is her sacred gear right!? So even I shoot her its fine!

Freed started shooting at Taiga despite Asia being there

Asia – kyaaaa!

Killua – Asia!

Killua pulled her away from the firing range. Raynare growled at Freed

Raynare – stop!

Taiga – bastard!

Taiga tried to dash to Freed again but he was blocked by Mittelt and Kawalarner with their spears

Kalawarner – you will not do a thing!

Taiga – out of the way!

Fire exploded around Taiga and exploded the whole house. Taiga looked around but cant see due to the dust around

Taiga – Asia! Where are you!

Asia – Taiga!

Taiga then saw Asia being pinned by Mittelt. The four of them were in a magic circle

Freed – see ya later, ya shitty devil!

Taiga dashed to them but they teleported away.

Taiga – shit!

0000000000

Later Taiga returned to their house. Issei was drinking a can of soda while Kazue was eating pizza in the kitchen

Kazue – what's up Taiga

Issei – hey dude

Taiga – Kazue, you said that the fallen angels are stationed at the abandoned church in the forest nearby, right?

Kazue – yeah, are you gonna raid them?

Taiga – we're gonna raid them tomorrow night

Issei – we?

Taiga – all three of us

Kazue – whoa, alright then. But why tomorrow night? How about we do it now?

Taiga then told them about Asia and what happened earlier

Taiga – and I'm gonna talk to her tomorrow, and I'll decide whether we engage the fallen angels or not

0000000000

The next day Issei already went to school. Taiga on the other hand was searching for Asia. He arrived at the park where he sensed her. When he arrived he looked around for her

Taiga thoughts – where are you Asia?

Asia – Taiga?

Taiga gasped and turned around to see Asia

Taiga – Asia?

Asia – Taiga..

Taiga – you hungry?

0000000000

They went to a local hamburger stall where Taiga bought them both bacon cheeseburgers. They sat down in the park while eating

Asia – wow, these are delicious!

Taiga – really? Well, that is a bacon cheeseburger

Asia – its really yummy

Asia smiled so Taiga smiled at her

Taiga – so Asia, what made you wanna go to the park?

Asia looked away with a serious expression before went back to smiling at him

Asia – it was such a nice day out, I wanted to go

Taiga – ah well, since you're free, lets hang out today alright?

Asia – ok!

0000000000

It was then that Taiga dragged her all around town, taking her to the arcade as the first stop on the fun trip. They would play video games for hours upon hours until Taiga ran out of tokens to play. He sighed and stood up with Asia who was smiling happily while enjoying the day. They were now by a claw machine- Asia was looking in one and was looking at one of the popular toys in Japan

Taiga – you dig stuffed animals?

Asia – yes, they're very cute

Taiga – alright then, here we go

Taiga dug in his pockets and found a coin. He placed it inside and quickly got the claw and grabbed onto one of the animals Asia was looking at. After picking it up Killua gave it to Asia

Taiga – here ya go

Asia – thank you Taiga! I will always be grateful for this..

Taiga smiled

Taiga – well, we aren't done yet. There's more to see around this town

Asia – thank you.. this is special.. even if its only for today..

Asia said it quietly but Taiga heard her and put on a serious expression

0000000000

Later they walked around the town, and after they were now sitting on a bench with soda cans by the pond

Taiga – you're not telling me something Asia, what are you hiding?

Asia – what do you mean? I'm not hiding anything

Taiga – I heard you Asia, about it only being for today. I have extremely good hearing

Asia – oh..

Taiga – you can tell me anything

Asia frowned

Asia – when I was a baby, my real parents abandoned me in front of a church of a small town in Europe. I was told I wouldn't stop crying.. the sweet nuns there brought me up. When I was eight, an injured puppy came into the church. I prayed as hard as I could, for God to spare him and when I did, a miracle happened. Because of my power.. I was sent to a larger church immediately.. men and woman from all over the world would come to see me, and to get healed and blessed by my powers. I felt so happy because I had a power that would help people

Taiga noticed a tear in her eye

Asia – then I came across somebody who had fallen and was in bad shape. I was able to heal him.. but that man was a devil. I was labelled as a witch and a heretic, so I had to run away

Taiga – that's awful Asia.. is that why you decided to join those girls from yesterday?

Asia – yes, the fallen angels.. but ill never forget who I am. I pray every night and I try my best to live a good life. They are awful.. and do such horrible and evil things.. all in the name of God. This suffering must be a test of my faith. If I can overcome my trials.. my hopes and dreams will come true

Taiga – what do you dream of?

Asia – to make lots of lifelong friends. To get to know them.. to hang out.. to have fun together.. its kind of silly, I know. Honestly, I would be happy to have any friends..

Taiga – aren't we friends Asia? We hung out all day, we had fun didn't we? Aren't we friends?

Asia – we cant! I care about you too but we cant. Taiga.. its forbidden and I don't want to cause you any trouble

Taiga – you know, I don't do well with people telling me what I cant do. It makes me wanna do it more. If any trouble comes my way, I will beat them all. We're friends Asia, and nothing will ever change that. We are friends and that is the way it is

Asia – alright, thank you.. Taiga..

Asia smiled and seeing this Taiga then smiled and stood up but he then felt something.

Taiga – Asia!

Killua quickly grabbed Asia and pushed her aside. It was then a light spear penetrated his gut and sent him to his knees. This made him spat out blood

Taiga thoughts – damn it.. a light spear out of nowhere..? It b-burns..!

Asia – TAIGA!

Asia rushed to Taiga and tried to heal the wound

Voice – isn't that sweet, to save someone and sacrifice yourself

Asia – Lady Raynare!

Raynare – don't even try to run Asia

Asia – be gone! I don't want anything to do with the evil you or the other angels are up to. I'm sorry Taiga, but I ran away. I couldn't stand to be around them anymore

Taiga – don't apologize.. I knew they were up to no good. You're too good for them. You don't belong with them..

Raynare – how cute.. Asia, if you want your friend to live, you will come with me. If I wanted to, I could have killed him. I could have delivered a fatal blow

Raynare summoned another spear of light

Taiga – as if she will go with you! I shall stop you right here and end this feud!

Taiga did his best to stand up

Asia – no.. don't.. you will die.. I'm sorry!

Before Taiga could say anything a spear of light struck at his feed and knocked him down to the ground

Taiga – aagh!

Asia – Taiga!

Seeing this Asia rushed to Raynare

Asia – please.. spare him!

Raynare – that's a good girl.. don't worry though. After the ritual tonight, all your worries will be gone forever. You will be free

Taiga was shaking and looked to Raynare. His eyes were burning in rage

Taiga – I will find you.. and I will kill you..

Raynare – oh really? Well, come and get me then

Raynare laughed as she disappeared with Asia

Taiga – damn it.. DAMN IT!

Killua smashed his hand on the ground and made a slight crack on the concrete in anger

0000000000

Later that day Issei returned home and saw both Taiga and Kazue wearing their battle outfits. They turned to Issei

Issei – let me guess, we'll be busy tonight

Taiga – yup

Kazue – lets melt them fallen bitches down to ash!

Issei then transformed his clothes. He was now wearing a black jacket with white fur collar, a sleeveless white shirt, jeans and boots. There were chains wrapped around his lower legs and hips.

Issei – lets go

With that the three Hyoudou brothers made their way to the fallen angels

0000000000


	3. Chapter 3

In the forest behind the church three fallen angels were waiting

Mittelt – hey! There is a figure entering the church! I know it! The doors opened

Dohnaseek – perhaps it was just the wind Mittelt

Mittelt – yeah probably. Man watch duty is so boring!

A magic circle then appeared and came out Rias and Akeno

Mittelt – well, well. If it isn't the devils. Ask and you shall receive!

Akeno – oh my, aren't you something, huh?

Rias – my servants detected you were around, so if you were out here standing guard, then you must have been worried about an attack

Mittelt – no, no. we aren't worried. We're just in the middle of a top secret ritual, we don't want you devils to interfere with

Akeno – not to burst your bubble, but our allies are already inside

Kalawarner – what!?

Mittelt – so I was right!? Damn it! Well it doesn't matter. There are more of us than them. They wont be able to stop us. So why are you here? Is it for some sort of rescue operation? If so, you will have to go through us first!

Rias – no, they're on their own. But they should be able to handle you guys just fine

0000000000

Back in the church Taiga, Kazue, and Issei were inside

Freed – welcome shitty devils! I see you came. I smell it.. its you two isn't it? The one who tried to save the poor church slut!?

Issei – this he the exorcist that you guys met?

Taiga – yup

Kazue – you talk too much, it'll get you killed

Freed – ooh? Aren't we upset? If you want to save her, you have to go through me!

Issei narrowed his eyes and the next thing that happened was Issei kicking Freed to the ground

Issei – **Infernal Chainsaw!**

Issei's kick pulverized Freed to the ground. Freed coughed out blood due to this

0000000000

Outside while Akeno was busy playing with the other fallen angels they heard a loud thud inside the church

Kalawarner – what!?

Dohnaseek – what was that!?

Mittelt – it came inside the church

Akeno – oh my, they're not holding back are they?

Rias – no, they sure don't

Mittelt growled

Mittelt – you bitches!

The fallen angels charged at Rias and Akeno

0000000000

Inside the church Freed was unconscious on the pulverized ground with Issei standing over him

Taiga – Kazue, can you sense them?

Kazue – yeah, down below. There's a passage at the altar

They walked up the altar with Issei kicking the trapdoor open

Issei – lets go

They then jumped down. Below they saw over a dozen exorcists below an altar. On top of the altar there was Asia chained to a cross with Raynare beside her

Raynare – oh, welcome you two. I'm sorry to tell you this but you're too late

Asia – Taiga.. is that you..?

Taiga – Asia!

Raynare then grinned. Asia began to scream as a ball of grin light was extracted out of her chest. After ten seconds of extraction she went limp. The ball of green light was floating above her body only for it to land on Raynare's hand

Taiga – you bitch!

Raynare – kill them

The exorcists all charged at the Hyoudou brothers

Kazue – me and Issei will take out these grunts. You take out the bitch!

Taiga – I plan to!

Issei – good luck bro

Kazue grabbed his spear and swung it

Kazue – **Almighty Fire Eruption!**

Kazue sent out a powerful wave of fire that sent all the exorcists flying. Raynare who was on the altar was knocked off her feet.

Issei – one of us are enough to take them out

Kazue – seems that way

Taiga dashed to Raynare and enveloped his right hand with fire. Taiga the punched Raynare on the face and sent her flying off the altar. After that he turned to Asia

Taiga – Asia!

Taiga ripped the chains off of her and got her down. She was barely conscious

Taiga – Asia! Can you hear me!? Asia!

Asia looked to Taiga

Asia – Taiga..

Raynare stood up

Raynare – its no good, once her sacred gear is extracted she will die anytime now

Taiga growled. He stood up and pulled out his sword. He then slowly walk towards Raynare

Taiga – Issei.. Kazue.. take Asia out of here

Issei – you heard him

Kazue – and you?

Taiga – I'll deal with her

Kazue – alright then

Issei grabbed Asia and both him and Kazue escaped

Raynare – hahaha! You want to fight me alone? Are you an idiot?

Taiga – you bitch.. I WILL KILL YOU!

0000000000

Back outside, Rias shook her head

Rias – that was a big mistake. Taking her sacred gear would be killing her.. and you just pissed someone off you should never pissed off

Mittelt – oh really? Why do you say that?

The three fallen angels were sitting on a tree, within a barrier made by Rias, while lazily throwing spears at times. Suddenly they heard an eruption of flames inside. A small crash was heard and a figure flying out

Dohnaseek – what was that?

Raynare was launched into the air by Taiga after he exploded in flames and sent her through the church roof. Inside the church Issei and Kazue made two magic circles to protect themselves from Taiga's flames

Taiga roared again as he launched towards Raynare who was outside the church, crashing through the walls as he exited the building. Seeing the church burning and was about to crumble

Outside Raynare crashed on the ground. Her body shattered the barrier and she hit the ground with a large thud. She made a big crater and quickly repaired her broken bones and burned wounds with Asia's sacred gear

Raynare – HELP! This guy is a monster!

Kalawarner – a monster!?

Mittelt – what!? Who!?

Taiga then landed on the area around them. The darkness of the night shadowed his face with his glowing eyes the only visible thing

Kalawarner – who are you!?

Rias and Akeno saw Taiga

Akeno – that's not Issei or his brother

Rias – is he another brother?

The fallen angels threw their light spears but were blocked by Taiga's sword

Taiga – struggling isn't gonna work

The fallen angels then noticed they cant move

Mittelt – I.. I cant move!

Dohnaseek – w-what is this!?

Taiga – just accept your deaths fallen angels. **On your knees**

Suddenly the four of them fell to their knees before falling on the ground on all fours

Kalawarner – what happened!?

Taiga held out his left hand and the temperature from the place started to rise rapidly

Mittelt – what's going on? Its so hot all of the sudden

Dohnaseek – its caused by that brat!

Fires started to spiral around the fallen angels as the heat continues to grow

Raynare – n-no! Spare me! PLEASE SPARE ME!

Taiga – no one will

Akeno – w-what kind of flames are those!? The heat is suffocating!

Rias – we need to get out of here!

Rias and Akeno got their wings out and they flew off. The trees, rocks, grasses, and leaves started to melt due to the heat. The fallen angels' clothing and their own skins started to peal off. Taiga can hear their screams of agony inside the spiralling flame

Taiga – let your sins and your very existence be turn to ashes. **Burning Maelstrom!**

The spiralling flames erupted into a giant tornado that reached the clouds above. The heat was too intense that instead of the forest melting it ignited flames all around. The shockwave from the tornado caused the forest and the clouds to be sucked into it. Rias and Akeno who were still flying were slowly being pulled by the air being sucked into the tornado

Akeno – t-this is bad! If we get sucked into that we'll be dead in an instant!

Rias – we need to get away!

Rias and Akeno tried their best to fly away but the tornado kept pulling them stronger and stronger. But suddenly Issei grabbed the both of them and pulled them away

Rias – Issei!

Akeno – Issei!

Issei – you two alright?

Rias – y-yes, thank you

Issei – when our big brother's angry, you don't want to go near him

Akeno – so that's your big brother?

Issei – yeah. Taiga Hyoudou, and my twin brother Kazue Hyoudou

Rias – who are you people

Issei – that's a story for some other time

0000000000

After the devastation the whole forest were burnt. There was a large crater on the centre where the tornado was cast. Right now Taiga was holding Asia's body with Issei, Kazue, Rias, and Akeno nearby. Issei saw Taiga gritted his teeth trying not to cry

Issei thoughts – Taiga..

Rias approached Taiga

Rias – I can revive her, you know

Taiga looked at Rias

Taiga – I know, but if you revive her she'll be your servant. I wont let her be some kind of slave to you

Akeno – but you got it all wrong sweetie, Rias here is very kind and gentle with her servants. She's a good master

Issei – I heard that the Gremory family has a reputation of taking care of their servants

Kazue – I've heard of it too

Rias – please, let me help

Taiga looked at Rias and looked at Asia

Taiga – promise me.. that you'll take care of Asia

Rias – I promise, I'll treat her as family

Taiga – Asia's such a sweet girl. She's very kind and yet she has a horrible past. All she wanted was to have friends but instead she was killed. She also has the brightest smile I've ever seen

Taiga looked at Rias

Taiga – if you ever take that bright smile off of her, I'll come and kill you myself

Rias – I will never allow anyone to take her happiness. I promise you that

Taiga then stood up and stepped back as Rias grabbed a bishop piece. She put it on Asia's chest

Rias – in the name of Rias Gremory, be my servant. Live for me!

The bishop piece then sunk down into Asia's chest with a light glowing on her chest after. After the glowing light faded Asia opened her eyes and sat up. She then saw Taiga

Asia – T-Taiga?

Taiga suddenly hugged Asia

Taiga – I'm so glad you're alive Asia

Asia – Taiga? What's going on?

Taiga – listen to me Asia, I'll tell you everything

Taiga then told Asia everything. Her death, him killing her killers, and Rias reviving her into a devil

Asia – I see.. I'm a d-devil now..

Rias – do you regret it

Asia – no, I'm actually happy. Because I get to be with Taiga again

Rias smiled

Rias – I'm glad

Kazue – looks like it's a happy ending, we should all go home now

Akeno – yes, you're right

Rias – Taiga, can I ask a favor of you?

Taiga – what is it?

Rias – can Asia live at your place? Since her last place is destroyed now

Taiga – of course, we have extra rooms there

Rias – then Asia, you'll be living with Taiga and his brothers from now on

Asia – really? I'm so happy. I hope we can get along

Kazue – I hope so too!

Issei – don't do anything weird to her now, Taiga's gonna crush you

Kazue – whoa, dude. Chill, I'm not gonna do anything. And besides, Taiga has already got dibs

Issei – looks like it

Taiga – what are you two mumbling about?

Issei and Kazue – nothing

0000000000

Two week later Asia already transferred to Kuoh Academy. Having Asia transfer to the school Taiga decided to transfer also and with two of his brothers in one school Kazue decided to transfer. Asia already has her familiar who Rias got for her. the Hyoudou brothers already met up with Rias and her peerage along with Sona and her peerage

Right now Issei was drinking some soda while watching TV . Taiga was reading a book with Asia watching TV beside him while Kazue was doing some push-ups

Kazue – 314, 315, 316, 317

Taiga – keep it down, I'm trying to read

Asia – Taiga, what are you reading?

Taiga – a book. The story's about a man who was cursed with immortality and has been living for thousands of years now.

Asia – really? That sounds interesting

Taiga – it has a lot of drama but the story is amazing

Asia – can I read it too some times?

Taiga – yeah, you can

Issei finished up the soda he was currently drinking before standing up

Issei – I'm gonna lay down for a while

Taiga – dinner's in 30 minutes, don't fall asleep. It'll be a pain in the ass if I have to wake you up

Issei – got it

Issei grabbed another can and went upstairs

0000000000

Later Issei was drinking while reading a magazine when a magic circle appeared that caught his attention. It was Rias who appeared

Issei – Rias? What's up?

Rias – Issei..

Rias approached Issei and she pushed him down

Rias – sleep with me!

Issei – wha..

Rias – please sleep with me. I need you to do it now, this is urgent!

Issei – what's this all of the sudden!?

Rias – I've already considered other possibilities but there's no other way.

Issei – other way?

Rias – once I'm defiled, he wont be able to complain

Rias unbuttoned her shirt

Issei – w-wait! Hold on!

Rias – please.. please have me!

Issei grabbed Rias shoulders

Issei – stop!

Rias – I-Issei?

Issei – I can see through you. You're forcing yourself. Why?

Rias – w-what are you talking about? I'm not forcing myself. I just want to sleep with you

Issei – don't lie Rias, please tell me

Rias then frowned. Before she could explain to Issei another magic circle appeared. A silver haired woman dressed in a maid uniform came out

Maid – Lady Rias, to have you do such a thing to a commoner. Lord Gremory and Lord Sirzechs will be devastated

Rias stood up

Rias – my chastity is mine. Is it wrong with me giving it to someone I have high hopes for?

Maid – regardless, you are the heiress of the Gremory family. Please don't do anything foolish

The maid then turned to Issei

Grayfia – greetings. I am Grayfia, a servant of the Gremory family. Nice to meet you

Issei – same here. Mind telling me what's happening to Rias?

Maid – I am not in any position to tell you that

Rias turned to Issei

Rias – I'm sorry Issei. I wasn't thinking clearly. Lets pretend that all of this never happened

Issei – Rias..

Rias and Grayfia made a magic circle and teleported away leaving a confused Issei behind. The door then opened and revealed Kazue

Kazue – are they gone?

Issei – you sensed them?

Kazue – yeah, Taiga did too. I thought you were getting lucky with the Gremory chick but she was desperate, too desperate

Issei – yeah, there's something happening

Kazue – if there is, does it concern us? We're not devils

Issei – you're right.. but I think something bad is happening with Rias

Kazue – then lets ask the others tomorrow if they know. By the way dinner's ready. Get your ass down here

Issei – I'm coming

0000000000

Issei was talking with Kiba, Taiga was talking with Asia, and Kazue disappeared with a random girl

Kida – where's Kazue?

Issei – on a date with another girl

Kiba – a date with his girlfriend?

Issei – no, just with a girl he just met yesterday

Kiba – what? A girl he just met?

Issei – that's how he is. He sees a girl he likes, flirts on them, and if they're game then they're game

Kiba – is he a playboy?

Issei – yup, but the funny thing is most of his relationships ends up in him being dumped and he goes sad mode

Kiba – oh

Issei – and after his sad mode he flirts with another girl, gets dumped , goes into sad mode, and repeat. Hahahahaha!

Kiba – hehe, he's a funny guy

They laughed together for a sec

Issei – hey Kiba

Kiba – yes?

Issei – did you notice Rias acting a bit depressed recently?

Kiba – hmm.. now that you mentioned it I did

Issei – you know something about it?

Kiba – unfortunately no, Akeno might know. she's the president's best friend after all

Issei – I have a feeling something bad is about to happen

0000000000

Later Issei, Kazue, Taiga, Kiba, and Asia were making their way to the clubroom.

Kazue – hey guys.. I sense someone different in the clubroom

Issei – a new guy?

Taiga – this person's energy level is powerful, its not a student here

Kiba then flinched and narrowed his eyes

Kiba – I cant believe I only noticed it now

Asia – what's going on?

Issei – what do you mean notice it?

They went inside the clubroom and saw Grayfia there. Rias, Akeno, and Koneko were already there

Issei – we're here

Kazue – who's the hot babe?

Issei – Grayfia

Taiga – you know her?

Grayfia – milady, should I explain it to them

Rias – no, let me

Rias stood up

Rias – everyone listen to me. The truth is-

A magic circle suddenly appeared. An explosion of fire appeared followed by a man. He was wearing a red suit and has blonde hair

Koneko – ..Riser Phenex

Riser – Riser hasn't been to the human realm in a while. I have come for you Rias, my love

Rias glared at him

0000000000

Later Riser was sitting with Rias on the couch. Akeno placed a tray with a cup of tea on it on the table. Riser grabbed the cup and took a sip

Riser – my, Rias' queen prepares quite delicious tea

Akeno – thank you for your compliment

Issei, Kazue, and Taiga was standing on a corner of the clubroom. They watched as Riser was playing with Rias' hair and rubbing her thighs. Issei gritted his teeth

Issei thoughts – this asshole is Rias' fiancé!? No wonder she was panicking so much

Taiga – calm down Issei, don't go and kick him now

Issei – but I want to

Kazue – I want to put him in the trashcan

Taiga – guys, don't. We have to observe the situation before moving

Rias stood up

Rias – stop it Riser. Let this go, I wont be marrying you

Riser – but my Rias, Riser believes that your family circumstances are still such that you can be so selfish

Rias – I will not bring my family to ruin. But my husband will be my choice!

Riser – the entire devil world struggles to preserve the lineage of pure blooded devils. After the last way made us a rarity. Our fathers arranged this marriage for the common good

Rias – my father, elder brother, and other family members are all rushing too much. I wont say it twice Riser. I'm not going to marry you!

Riser stood up and put his finger on Rias' chin

Riser – you know Rias, I am the face of the Phenex family. I cant let you sully my honor! I'll take you back to the underworld even if it means burning all your servants to death

Issei took a step forward

Issei – why you-

Taiga grabbed Issei's shoulder to stop him

Taiga – Issei stop!

Kazue – you motherfucker kiss my ass!

Taiga – oh hell no

Taiga face palmed on how he stop one of his brother but failed to stop the other one

Rias – Kazue?

Riser turned to Kazue

Riser – what was that boy?

Kazue – so you're forcing Rias to marry you? You sissy!

Riser – who the hell do you think you are boy?

Issei – who the hell do you think you are? You came here, touching Rias, forcing her to marry you, and threatening everyone with death? You're just one of those spoiled brats

Riser growled

Riser – you dare insult me you worthless human!? I am Riser Phenex! I am the face of the Phenex family! I carry the fire of the immortal bird, the phoenix!

Kazue – Riser Phenex?

Kazue gasped

Kazue – no wait a minute. _The_ Riser Phenex!? He's actually talking to us? In person!?

Riser – yes it is me. You should be honored that I am giving you my attention

Kazue – shit man, you're actually the Riser Phenex, I cant believe it! Let me ask you one thing first, who in the fucking hell is Riser Phenex!?

Riser gritted his teeth

Riser – how dare you insult me like that you fucking human!

Grayfia – please calm down Lord Riser

Riser turned to Grayfia

Grayfia – I am here on Lord Sirzechs' orders to prevent any disruption of peace

Riser – hmph, when its you, the strongest queen saying that, even I'm scared

Grayfia – Lord Sirzechs predicted this might happen. As such, I have been charged to carry out last resort measures if no agreement is reached

Rias – last resort? What do you mean Grayfia?

Grayfia – if you insist on your position, you're welcome to settle the issue with Lord Riser through a rating game

Riser – I've played the game many times and won many times. You're not even an officially qualified player, let alone have any experience. Are these all your servants?

Rias – what if they are?

Riser – hahahaha! You're not even a complete set! Oh I know, let me introduce me servants so you can know how impossible it is for you to win

With a flick of his finger a magic circle appeared. Flames burst out of it and everyone saw fifteen beautiful women came out

Riser – behold, these are my servants. The only ones who can fight against them is yourself and your queen. Your other servants cant do much against them. And as for my wedding present, I'll give you ten days to prepare for the game

Issei – is that so? You're underestimating Rias too much you eye-bagged chicken!

Riser looked at Issei and smirked

Riser – let me put you in your place you pathetic human. Mira!

A blue haired girl who was holding a wooden stave named Mira, charged at Issei

Mira – haa!

Mira thurst her wooden stave to Issei's abdominal and a medium size shockwave erupted around them. Rias and her peerage gasped as Riser smirked

Kiba – Issei!

Rias – Issei!

Mira who has her eyes closed opened them as her attack was a solid hit

Issei – hey

Mira looked up and gasped. Issei was just standing there.

Riser – what!?

Everyone was shocked at this as Kazue and Taiga remained calm. Mira just struck Issei with a strong attack that made a medium shockwave but not only was Issei not hurt, he didn't even budge an inch or even reacted in recoil from the attack.

Issei – is that all? I expected more

No one saw Issei moved but he right kicked Mira away. His kick made a loud thud with fire exploding in contact. It was the same razor-sharp kick. Mira was sent through the wall and flew out of the building. She rolled on the ground and was finally stopped by a tree. She coughed out blood and instantly lost consciousness. Everyone was shocked in the building. Issei's right leg was flaming

Issei – **Infernal Chainsaw**

Kazue grinned

Kazue – chicken, you did put Issei in his place. In the badass section

Issei – anyone wants to get this down?

Riser's servants felt a chill down their spin. Riser himself growled and made a magic circle

Riser – you will pay for this human!

Riser and his servants disappeared in the magic circle. Mira who was outside also disappeared.

Grayfia – I will inform Lord Sirzechs about this. And as Lord Riser has stated, you will be given ten days to train before the game

Grayfia made a magic circle and disappeared in it. Taiga then stepped forward

Taiga – seems like you guys have a problem here

Rias – yes, we do

Taiga – we wish you luck

Rias – thank you

Issei – Rias

Rias turned to Issei

Issei – kick his ass

Rias smiled

Rias – I will

0000000000


	4. Chapter 4

It was the next day after the events with Riser. Rias and her peerage left to train in the mountains with Taiga joining up to train them. Right now both Issei and Kazue were playing video games in their console. Issei was wearing a one of those helmets with two cans of soda on the sides and has a straw that reaches the mouth. He was literally drinking soda while playing

Kazue – die bitch!

Issei – I'm not gonna lose that easily!

The game then said 'Game Over' when Issei won

Kazue – the fuck!?

Issei – hahaha! I won!

Kazue – fuuuuuck!

Kazue's phone then alarmed

Kazue – oh shit, its almost 10:30

Kazue got up and grabbed his jacket

Issei – where are you going?

Kazue – got a date

Issei – really? With who?

Kazue – Reiko

Issei – Reiko? I thought you were dating that girl from the third year, Aiko

Kazue – oh that.. I got dumped. She slaps hard, you know

Issei – already?

Kazue – yup, but don't worry I'm sure Reiko would surely be my girlfriend now!

Kazue gave Issei a toothy grin with a thumbs up

Issei – you said that with Aiko, you know. and the girl before her, and the girl before her, and the-

Kazue – okay, okay I got it. But I'm definitely gonna do it this time! I'm gonna get a girlfriend!

Issei – glad you're determined as always

Kazue – thanks, catch you later

Issei – have fun

Kazue then left and Issei continued playing alone. Unknown to him there were two beautiful teenage girls on top of the neighbouring house.

One has long, knee-length silver hair. She was wearing a white skirt and a crimson jacket with a white shirt inside. The other one has short blackish blue hair with a black attire along with knee high combat boots.

Both women has pale skin and red eyes with black slits on the centre of the pupil

Silver haired girl – he's alone in the house right now. His brother already left

Black haired girl – really now?

Silver haired girl – should we go and greet him?

Black haired girl – no, lets wait until the time is right

The second girl giggled

Silver haired girl – oh my sister, are you excited?

Black haired girl – of course I am. I'm definitely excited. After all, we're finally meeting him. Our beloved fiancé

0000000000

Later that night Issei was at the park drinking a can of soda

Issei thoughts – what's going on today? I cant help but feel someone's watching me all the time

Issei took a sip of his drink

Voice – oh my

Issei widened his eyes as he suddenly heard a female voice right beside him. He turned to see a beautiful girl sitting beside him. It was the girl with the black hair earlier

Issei thoughts – she got this close to me? Without me sensing her at all?

The black haired girl just stared at Issei. She was sitting there with a sultry pose and has a wolfish smile on her as she stares at him

Issei – uhm.. who are you? And could you please not stare too much?

Black haired girl – you're cuter up close

Issei – huh?

The black haired girl leaned closer to Issei. He backed off only to feel something behind him. A pair of slender arms wrapped around his neck from behind. He turned his head around to see the silver haired girl

Silver haired girl – you smell so good

Issei thoughts – there's another one? And I didn't sense her too!

Issei – l-let go!

Issei tried to stand up but the black haired girl pushed him down. Both of them were pinning him between them

Issei thoughts – I cant move! These aren't normal strength!

Issei – get off of me!

Silver haired girl – ufufufu, you're so cute when you resist

Issei then saw both their eyes glowing red with black slits between their pupils. The black haired girl moved her lips to his ear and whispered

Black haired girl – we'll meet again Issei Hyoudou. And I hope we can get to know each other. But this will do.. for now

Both girls moved their lips down his neck

Issei thoughts – superhuman strength, red eyes, and..

Both girls opened their mouths and revealed pairs of fangs each

Issei thoughts – fangs.. fangs!? Oh shit they're-

The girls bit down Issei's neck on both sides. And they bit hard. He can feel his blood being sucked out

Issei thoughts – ..vampires..!

Issei grabbed the black haired girl's shoulders

Issei – get off me!

He pushed her away. He tried to push the silver haired girl away but she transformed into a swarm of bats and flew away. The black haired girl did the same.

Silver haired girl – we'll meet again

Black haired girl – we're so happy to finally meet you, Issei

Issei rubbed his neck

Issei thoughts – what happened?

Issei rushed back to his house

0000000000

After he arrived at the house, Issei explained everything that happened to Kazue

Kazue – so.. vampires, huh? You have good taste

Issei – didn't you heard what I just said!? They attacked and bit me!

Kazue – alright, alright. Wait.. did you said they bit you?

Issei – yeah, they drank my blood

Kazue looked at Issei and approached him. He then took a look at his neck

Issei – h-hey!

Kazue saw two pairs of holes

Kazue – uh-oh

Issei – uh-oh? Why uh-oh!? Why is it uh-oh!? Why does it have to be uh-oh!?

Kazue – stop panicking for a sec

Kazue hit Issei's head

Issei – ow.. please tell me its nothing

Kazue – its something

Issei – I said nothing!

Kazue – are you sure they just drank your blood bro?

Issei – yeah, they did

Kazue – no, when they bit you, did you feel anything else besides them drinking your blood?

Issei – well now that you mentioned it, there was a short delay when they bit me before they started drinking

Kazue – whoa.. its either your gonna get fucked as in doomed or fucked as in literally

Issei – what does that mean?

Kazue – you're mated

Issei – what? Mated?

Kazue – mated, newlywed, spouse

Issei – I'm not following

Annoyed, Kazue summoned his spear and held it upwards towards Issei

Kazue – you dense motherfucker!

Issei – whoa, whoa, whoa! Its not my fault I don't understand!

Kazue held down his spear

Kazue – fine, I'll say it clearly. If you still don't get this I'll smack you

Issei – got it!

Kazue – you're married

There was a long pause between brothers

Issei – wait a minute.. I think I heard it wrong. Did you say married?

Kazue – yup

Issei – as in.. husband a wife?

Kazue – yup

Issei – as in.. responsibility?

Kazue – yup

There was another pause

Issei – NOOOOO!

Issei tried running away but Kazue grabbed his shirt

Kazue – and where are you going?

Issei – to the hill of course! I'll be living up the mountains and cut any outside source! Hell of I'm getting married!

Kazue – but you said there's two of them, and plus they're vampires. Sure they'll drink your blood time to time but all vampires are hot, so why not go for it?

Issei stopped running and turned to Kazue

Issei – did you forgot that time when we found a baby?

Kazue – hmm.. the kid that we took care until we found his mother?

Issei – you know how much trouble we went through just to take care of one baby? If I get married I'll eventually have kids and that is not good

Kazue put his hand on Issei's shoulder

Kazue – until we meet again brother

Issei – goodbye..

Issei then bust through the door and rushed through the neighbourhood. After a few seconds Kazue gasped

Kazue – isn't it Tuesday today?

Kazue ran outside

Kazue – its your turn to make dinner today Issei! Get your ass back here!

But Issei was already far ahead

0000000000

Issei was dashing through the streets. While Kazue has four afterimages when he's dashing, Issei has five afterimages.

Issei thoughts – I'm too lazy to take care of kids, that's why I don't even try to have a girlfriend, let alone marry one! I'm not ready to have a family!

Issei was finally out of the city but was still dashing through the road and eventually got to the forest

Issei – SAY NO TO RESPONSIBILITIES!

As Issei was dashing through the forest. Two certain black and silver haired vampires saw him dashed to the forest

Black haired girl – oh dear

Silver haired girl – we better track him down

Black haired girl – yeah, but lets wait until tomorrow

0000000000

The next day Issei was in the middle of the mountains. He popped out of the water below the waterfalls. He was wearing only his shorts, that means his scars were all visible

Issei thoughts – hmm.. I'm hungry

Issei grabbed a few fruits out of his dimensional pocket and started eating it. Nearby both the vampire sisters arrived

Silver haired girl – there he is, oh my. He's shitless!

The black haired girl was licking her lips

Black haired girl – oh I cant wait till he's trapped underneath the sheets with us

They turned into a swarm of bats and flew towards Issei. One bat landed on Issei's cellphone

0000000000

Issei was already dressed in his battle clothing, he arrived at an open field when he turned around

Issei – I can sense you now, I know you're there

Out of the trees the vampire sisters walked out

Black haired girl – oh? You sensed us now? I thought we could catch you off guard like last time

Issei – my guard was lowered the last time, I'm well prepared now

Silver haired girl – seems like it

Issei – who are you? What do you want from me?

Akua – my name's Akua Shuzen

The black haired girl introduced

Moka – and I'm her sister, Moka Akashiya

The silver haired girl introduced

Akua – for the second question is this. We want to marry you

Issei – knowing that you marked me, I know that, but what's the reason for it? Is it because of my power

Moka – don't worry, we don't want you power or the _thing_ that's inside of you

Issei was alerted at this

Issei – you know of it!?

Akua – we've done our research. But trust us, that's not what we're after

Issei – then what are you after?

Moka – you of course

Issei – oh I see, you want me to be your blood slave or something? Well that's not gonna happen!

Issei flowed out his energy. The vampire sisters also did the same

Issei thoughts – their energies are strong, they're not amateurs. And knowing the vampires, they use vampiric energies that is lethal. I should watch out for their projectiles

Akua – lets get this started. We don't want any delay on our wedding!

Akua and Moka dashed towards Issei with their vampire speed. Issei dodged Moka's kick and dashed towards Akua

Issei – **Infernal Chainsaw!**

Issei sent a sharp kick to Akua but he gasped on what happened. He himself past right through Akua's body, like she wasn't there

Issei thoughts – what!? That technique..

Moka – you're open!

Moka with her leg empowered with vampiric energy kicked Issei. Issei held up his arms to block it but was knocked back. Before he could land on the ground Akua was already upon him

Akua – haa!

Akua straightened her fingers and made karate chops. She then swung them at Issei but all she hit was his afterimage. The real one was already a couple of meters away from them. Issei saw that not only his afterimage was cut but also the trees near Akua were sliced into pieces

Issei thoughts – this is bad.. that girl's using the Jingen-tou!

Akua – I see you're surprised that I know the Jingen-tou. Also known as the dimensional sword, like a saw I transfer my existence into this dimension and to another so that my very own existence can cut through any space and matter. Isn't it wonderful darling? Your kick is like a chainsaw while my attacks are like a saw, we're compatible with each other!

Issei thoughts – and I thought them being vampires was bad enough.. I cant take them lightly

Issei ignited his whole body with fire

Issei – **Blazing Cloak of Aegis**

Moka – he's finally taking us seriously

Issei thoughts – this cloak provides me immense increase of strength, speed, lifespan, and durability. But even judging on how she cuts those trees so well even this cloak wont save me

Issei shifted his sight to Moka

Issei thoughts – and I shouldn't let my guard down on the other one. She might have something up her sleeve too. For now I should stick with long range attacks

Issei held his hand downwards

Issei – **Great Hellfire Dragon: Sargoz**

An eastern dragon made out of fire manifested and encircled Issei like a shield. It roared at the vampires as they are the enemies

Issei – go Sargoz, attack!

With a roar the hovering fire dragon charged at them

Akua – its no use. **Jingen-tou!**

In a second Akua sliced the dragon into pieces. She smirked as she looked at it but then gasped as the dragon repaired itself and continued to charge towards them

Moka – what!?

Issei – Sargoz is entirely made out of my energy. Try and slice him all you want, he'll just regenerate back again

Sargoz with great speed was trying to tackle and bit Akua while she dodges every attack

Akua – this is to counter my attacks, you're gonna stick to long range techniques

Moka thoughts – Akua cant do much when she's dodging that dragon, its up to me to attack him!

Moka charged towards Issei with great speed and sent a right kick but Issei blocked it with his left forearm. Moka feeling her leg being burned she flipped backwards and sent a projectile of vampiric energy towards Issei. Issei shot out a right kick and shot a fireball that collided with Moka's attack. Nearby Akua used her Jingen-tou and sliced the dragon into pieces but it regenerated again

Akua – Moka!

Moka – right!

Both of them charged at Issei

Issei thoughts – shit! She attacked the dragon and used its regeneration as an interval to attack me!

Both sisters leaped towards Issei and was about to attack him

Issei **– Raging Supernova!**

An omni-directional explosion of fire erupted around Issei. Both vampires held up their arms to block the explosion as it hit them. The attack expanded throughout the forest before finally fading and left a large crater on the ground. The dust cleared and revealed Akua and Moka with their clothes a little torn

Akua – oh dear, we should've thought it wouldn't be that easy to take him

Moka – yes, we should have

They looked around the crater and saw Issei wasn't there

Moka – he escaped

Akua – I don't really want to do this but he gave us no choice. Lets do it

Moka – are you sure, wouldn't that give him a bad image of us? Doing this is despicable

Akua – then would you rather not marry him? Its either we do this and marry him or don't do this and let him go!

Moka hesitated

Moka – b-but.. there has to be another way other than this

Akua – I don't want to do this too.. but it hurts..

Akua gripped her chest where her heart is

Akua – to not be with him.. it hurts too much. So we have to do this!

Moka – I understand

The two of them then left the forest

0000000000

Later in the town of Kuoh Issei arrived on top of an electric tower

Issei thoughts – that time..

Issei recalled both the vampire sister being hit with his Raging Supernova

Issei thoughts – she didn't use the Jingen-tou and pass through the attack

Issei grinned

Issei thoughts – I see, so that's why. Her Jingen-tou has an delay time before she can use it again! I'm starting to understand how to defeat you vampires

Suddenly his phone rang

Issei – hm?

Issei grabbed it and revealed it was a video call from Akua

Issei thoughts – WHAT!? When did I get her number!?

Issei answered it

Issei – what is it? Are you gonna beg for me to marry you or someth-

Issei gasped as he saw two random couple tied up and unconscious

Akua – hey there darling, guess what we have?

Issei – t-those are civilians!

Akua – all we wanted is for you to marry us, but you refused and ran away. If we don't do this we wont catch you with that ridicules speed of yours

Issei – so.. so you're using hostages to lure me now!? Is that it!?

Akua – if you agree to us and return to our mansion with us we'll let these two go. If not..

Moka approached the unconscious humans and grabbed their throat

Akua – you wont like what will happen

Issei growled

Issei – where are you!?

Akua – in an abandoned warehouse at the southern area of the town. We'll be leaking our energies so that you'll sense where we are. We'll give you ten minutes, after that me and my sister might get a little thirsty and decide to snack on them. Its your decision now, darling

Akua hanged up

Issei – y-you.. damn vampires..!

0000000000


	5. Chapter 5

Eight minutes later Issei arrived in front of an abandoned warehouse. He activated his Blazing Cloak of Aegis and went inside. There he saw both Akua and Moka with the two hostages

Akua – are you ready to comply?

Issei – I'm not marrying you

Moka – if you don't, we'll kill these two

Issei – I wont let you do that

Issei flared out his energy

Akua – so in the end you'll fight us?

Issei – yeah

Moka – then lets name the prizes. When we win, you'll have to marry the two of us

Akua – and if we lose, we'll let these people go

Issei – fine

Akua and Moka's energies flowed out

Issei thoughts – I cant use any destructive attacks when there are civilians here. I'll use Sargoz to force Akua to use her Jingen-tou and finish her with the Infernal Chainsaw. With her out of the way, I'll just finish Moka with my Infernal Chainsaw too

Issei summoned Sargoz

Issei – **Great Hellfire Dragon: Sargoz**

Akua – just like last time, huh?

Issei – yup

Sargoz charged towards Akua but Moka kicked its forehead and destroyed its head

Moka – you're planning on forcing my sister to use her Jingen-tou with this dragon but that wont work like last time

Issei thoughts – well fuck!

Akua charged at Issei and started attacking him with her karate chops while Moka kept Sargoz distracted

Issei thoughts – if he hits something her Jingen-tou will be on temporarily turn off. But she'll be careful not to hit anything besides me!

Issei kept on dodging Akua's attacks

Akua – what's the matter darling? Aren't you gonna attack? Are you afraid that if you use your kicks I'll cut your leg?

Issei thoughts – she saw right through me!? Damn, she knew I wont use my kicks because she has the Jingen-tou! Wait.. if they want to marry me then they'll just wound me instead of killing me! Then that means Akua's not really trying to kill me now!

Issei dashed backwards and avoided Akua's attack when he hit the wall

Issei – shit!

Akua – you're cornered!

Akua then slashed Issei's torso even with his cloak activated

Issei – gah!

Issei dropped to his knees and his cloak disappeared. Sargoz who was fighting Moka disappeared as well. Issei was panting while his wound was bleeding

Moka – did we won?

Akua turned to Moka

Akua – yeah.. we've won

Moka then gasped

Moka – look out! Akua!

Akua gasped and turned to Issei who suddenly kicked her and sent her flying

Akua – aagh!

Moka – Akua!

Issei appeared behind Moka and kicked her and sent her flying as well

Issei – **Infernal Chainsaw!**

Both vampire sisters who were sent flying at the same time hit each other and crashed to the ground. They tried to get up but they couldn't

Moka – how can he move..?

Akua – h-his kicks.. really are like chainsaws. Once you're hit, it feels like you've been split into two!

They then saw Issei doing an airflare. As he was spinning multiple fireballs were being hot out from his feet and started spiralling around the warehouse. With enough fireballs spiralling Issei stopped doing the airflare and stood up

Issei – **Hellfire Meteorites!**

Each and every fireballs were suddenly shot towards both Akua and Moka that made a huge explosion

Akua – GHAA!

Moka – GRAA!

The dust faded and revealed both Akua and Moka wounded and barely conscious. Issei ran towards the civilians and untied them. They were still unconscious when he carried the two of them

Issei – don't worry, I'll get you out of here

Before Issei could get out of the warehouse he gasped and saw the two vampires standing up and slowly walking up to Issei

Issei – shit..

Issei put the civilians down and got into a fighting stance

Issei – you still want to fight!?

Akua – I-Issei.. please don't leave us..

Moka – Issei.. don't leave..

Issei – huh?

Issei noticed something on their voices as they asked him not to leave. It was clearly they were begging not to leave them

Issei thoughts – why are they so determined like this?

Akua and Moka then collapsed on the ground

Issei – h-hey!

Issei approached the vampires but the grabbed his shirt and pushed him down. Issei tried to get off but he was surprised that they were not hugging him

Moka – please Issei.. please don't go..

Akua – don't leave us.. Issei..

Issei – w-why? Why are you two this determined to marry me? You can just take any other person as a blood slave, but why do you want me?

Akua weakly looked at Issei

Akua – y-you don't remember.. do you?

Issei – remember? Remember what?

Moka looked at him too

Moka – years ago.. me and my sister were attacked.. by vampire hunters

0000000000

The flashback showed Akua and Moka both wounded and were weakened by the holy water which were splashed on them. They were fleeing from the vampire hunters in the forest. Suddenly three iron stakes hit Moka from the back

Moka – agh!

Moka fell to the ground

Akua – Moka!

Two iron stakes hit Akua on her torso and she dropped to the ground too. The vampire hunters then caught up to them, their leader who was holding a crossbow aimed at them. Both Akua and Moka could only close their eyes as they were about to die but suddenly they heard a voice

Voice – **Infernal Chainsaw!**

They heard a voice followed by a sharp thud and screams. They opened their eyes and looked to see Issei standing upon the unconscious vampire hunters. After that they lost consciousness. When they woke up the two of them were being carried by Issei. They were barely conscious so they couldn't see his face clearly

Issei – don't worry, you two are safe now

Both vampires couldn't help but feel safe as he said that to them. After they lost consciousness and when they woke up they were in their mansion with Issei already gone

0000000000

Back to the present Issei was frozen when he remembered it now

Issei – so those vampires that I saved.. were you two?

Akua nodded

Akua – after that, the two of us cant keep you off our minds. We thought.. we were thankful for saving our lives but.. as time past on we kept on wanting to meet you. And eventually we found out that we fell in love with you..

Moka – we fell in love with you so much that we ended up wanting to marry you.. and the feeling of you not being with us hurts so bad.. so we did our best to find you and that led us here..

Issei was lost for words

Issei – I.. I see.. s-so that's why.. you two..

Akua – we really never want to take someone a hostage but.. the two of us really are greedy vampires..

Voice – yes, you two really are greedy pathetic vampires!

Issei was alerted at the suddenly voice. A magic circle appeared above them and water splashed on them

Issei – w-what is this? Water?

Akua – AAAAGH!

Moka – RAAAAAAH!

Issei – Akua! Moka! Shit, this is holy water!

A magic circle appeared and revealed a man with red hair. He was wearing a black attire with a black cloak and black hat. He was accompanied by four other men with black armour, masks, and spears

Issei – who are you!?

Virai – my name is Virai, a vampire hunter. I saw your fight with these bitches earlier and I'd like to thank you for defeating my prey, Issei Hyoudou

Issei – prey? You don't mean Akua and Moka? 

Virai – yes, I meant those pathetic vampires

Issei – wait, I remember you. You were the one who was hunting Akua and Moka before!

Virai – yes, that was me and my men. However I will forgive you for helping me defeat them now

Before Issei could speak both Akua and Moka stood up and faced the vampire hunters

Akua – Issei, get out of here

Issei – but.. you guys are wounded, and you were splashed with holy water. You cant fight them!

Moka – but we can delay them until you get away..

Issei – delay? But that means.. you'll die!

Both Akua and Moka smiled

Akua – we know

Issei froze

Moka – we're sorry for causing you too much trouble. Now, go!

Issei hesitated but he saw the civilians. He grabbed the civilians and rushed outside

Virai – sacrificing for the ones you love? Pretty romantic for two pathetic vampires

Akua and Moka leaped towards Virai. But Virai grinned

Virai – that wont work

Virai fired his crossbow and hit both vampires with iron stakes. They crashed on the ground. Virai grinned and walked up to them. Akua and Moka who were barely conscious saw a glimpse of Issei running out of the warehouse

Akua – so this is how it ends.. dear sister

Moka – yeah.. I wished we could've spent more time with him

Virai aimed his crossbow at the two vampires

Akua – yes.. me too

They closed their eyes and already accepted death but..

Issei – **Infernal Chainsaw!**

In an instant Issei kicked Virai and his men away

Virai – aagh!

They were knocked back at this. Hearing his voice both vampires opened their eyes and saw Issei. He turned his head to them and grinned

Issei – don't worry you two, you're safe now

Akua and Moka widened their eyes.

Moka thoughts – t-this feeling.. it's the same as before..

Akua thoughts – this feeling of safety.. its like the last time..

Virai growled as he weakly sat up

Virai – y-you..!

Issei – sorry but I wont let you touch them

Virai – what!? You of all people should be want to kill those pathetic vampires the most after what they've done to you!

Issei – they've done to me? Its not like they're trying to kill me earlier

Virai – what!?

Issei – you said you saw our fight earlier, then you saw how I was cornered to the wall

Virai – yes, you were hit with that vampire's attack

Issei – I let her hit him

With that Virai and Akua gasped

Akua – y-you let me.. hit you?

Issei – it was a stupid decision but I trusted you that time Akua, I trust that if you hit me, you wont kill me. That's why I let you him me to shut down your Jingen-tou

Akua blushed

Akua – you.. trusted me..?

Issei turned to Virai

Issei – that's why to me all the happened earlier was just a sparring session, not a battle to the death. That means I have no reason to not help them when they're being killed

Virai was gritting his teeth in anger

Virai – you dare.. help those worthless vampire scum again!?

Issei – yup

Virai summoned a magic circle

Virai – you will pay for this Issei Hyoudou! You will pay for this!

With that Virai and his men disappeared. Issei approached Akua and Moka who were on the ground

Issei – hey, are you two okay?

The vampires smiled weakly

Akua – Issei..

Moka – you came back.. for us..

They then lost consciousness

0000000000

Akua and Moka opened their eyes and saw the ceiling. They sat up and looked around and saw they were in a bedroom

Akua – Moka?

Moka – Akua, where are we?

Both of them noticed that they were wrapped around with bandages. The door opened and revealed Issei. There was a bandage wrapped around his torso

Issei – hey, I see that you're awake

Akua – Issei?

Moka – Issei!

Issei walked inside

Issei – how are you two feeling?

Akua – f-fine.. what happened?

Issei – when I saved you, you two lost consciousness. I had to carry you two back in my house

Moka – I see, so this is your house

Akua saw the bandage on Issei and frowned

Akua – I'm sorry for what we did to you Issei

Moka – yeah, I'm sorry too

Issei – I thought I made it clear now, we just had a little sparring session, not a death match. If it was a battle to the death I would've been dead by now when you hit me Akua

Akua – I see..

Issei pulled his right sleeve up

Issei – I heard that vampires recover faster when they drink blood, so here

Issei held his hand

Moka – a-are you sure?

Issei – yup, just don't drink too much. I need it to live, hahaha

Akua – well.. excuse us then

Akua and Moka bit down Issei's arm and drank his blood. Their wounds then healed up. After a few gulps they stopped drinking

Issei – so how are you two now?

Akua – we feel good as new

Moka – yeah

Issei – well that's good

Issei stood up and walked up the door as both vampires took off their bandages

Moka – wait.. if we were unconscious, who wrapped these bandages on us

With that statement Issei flinched. The two vampires looked and him and made wolfish grins

Akua – Issei.. would you mind telling us?

Issei – uh.. ahem! First of all, you two should know that I have been in many battles, suffered many wounds, escaped death many times, and defeated very strong foes. If I can do that I can surely wrap bandages on you without.. looking.. yeah.

The vampires then giggled

Akua – you know, if you want to take a peak, all you need to do is ask

Issei – please don't give me weird fantasies

Moka – you can make those fantasies into reality if you want. We're up for it

Issei opened the door

Issei – okay, that's enough talk for now

Akua – fufufu, he's trying to escape again dear sister

Moka – you're so cute Issei

Issei – I guess I could take that as a compliment

Akua – can we stay here with you Issei?

Issei – stay here?

Moka – yeah, we can pay the rent if you want

Issei – what about your parents? Do you need some kind of permission from them or something?

Akua – nope, not really

Moka – they don't worry too much, we can take care of ourselves

Issei – I see, that's good. I don't want an angry vampire dad busting through the door and trying to kill me

Akua – you wont die if he actually did that

Issei – I'll make you two dinner. For now you should restk

Akua – we will

Moka – oh Issei

Issei – yeah?

Moka – about that wedding

Issei – no

Issei walked out the room

Akua – what!?

Moka – oh come on, pretty please?

Issei just walked through the hallway and ignored the whining vampires. He walked downstairs and saw Kazue on the sofa watching TV

Kazue – so, vampires huh?

Issei – drop it

Kazue – but you're too damn lucky man! Go to hell bro!

Issei – I'm lucky? Hell if I am

Kazue – come on, you should get it down with those babes. You and Taiga are the only straight guys that I know that aren't interested with the girls

Issei – its not like I'm not interested. From my point of view all of women just look the same. If one gave me a hard time in an all out battle I change my opinion on her but so far no good

Kazue – what about that black haired vamp? She knows the Jingen-tou. That's a very powerful technique that can even harm you even with your cloak on

Issei – I know, but I beat her easily earlier. But she has potential like her sister

Kazue – haha, so you're gonna what? Train them first before dating them?

Issei – training them, yeah. Dating them, well lets just see if I really fall for them or not

Kazue – you and Taiga are too picky. For him there's no ideal women out there. Your types are way too special

Issei – well you on the other hand, if you see a hot girl you'll flirt at them

Kazue – its my duty as a pimp bro, I have pride!

Issei – is that really worth having pride for?

Kazue – yup, hehehe

Issei sighed

Issei – well whatever, I'm gonna make dinner

Kazue – meatloaf!

0000000000


	6. Chapter 6

Three days later Taiga was still training Rias and her peerage in the mountains. Akua and Moka were now living at the Hyoudou residence but instead of sleeping in separate rooms, they decided to sleep in Issei's room, much to his frustration by the vampires' teasing. Because of this Kazue almost beat him up out of jealousy. Right now Issei went downstairs where both vampires were relaxing at the living room

Issei – Akua, Moka, get ready to leave

Akua – oh dear, are we going on a date?

Issei – no! That's not it

Moka – then are we going on one of those love hotels?

Kazue – the fuck!? Where do you think you're taking them you motherfucker!?

Issei – no! I'm not planning something weird! We're going to the mountain to meet up with Taiga, I'll inform him that you two are staying here from now on

Akua – Taiga? Oh the other brother

Issei – yeah, that's why get ready you two, we'll leave in half an hour

0000000000

Thirty minutes later Issei, Moka, and Akua came out of a magic circle. They appeared in front of a mansion

Issei – this is a vacation house!?

Moka – yeah

Issei – why is it so big!?

Akua – well the Gremory family are big time devils, so this isn't surprising

Issei – its surprising for me

Suddenly a certain someone appeared behind them

Taiga – hey bro, who are these two?

They turned around to see Taiga

Issei – hey Taiga, these are the ones I told you about

Taiga – oh? The vampires?

Akua – I'm Akua Shuzen and this is my sister Moka Akashiya

Moka – nice to meet you

Taiga – likewise, I'm Taiga Hyoudou. Issei's older brother. Wait a minute.. Shuzen? And Akashiya? Oh no way, you two are the daughters of the elder vampire Issa Shuzen and the vampire queen Akasha Bloodriver!?

Issei – say what?

Akua – yes we are

Issei – wait, wait, you mean to tell me, you two are vampire princesses!?

Moka – yup

Issei – and you didn't tell me?

Moka – must've slipped our minds

Issei – well anyway, Taiga how's the training?

Taiga – meh, its going well. But their still lacking in some areas. I'm still working on that

Issei – then lets go inside and see them

0000000000

They went inside and introduced the vampires

Rias – what!? You two are vampire princesses!?

Moka – uh-huh

Asia – no way!

Akeno – oh my, this is unexpected

Taiga – alright break's over. Lets get back to training

Rias – alright, lets go everyone

Kiba, Akeno, and Asia – right president!

Koneko nodded and took a bit from her cookie

0000000000

Later Issei, Moka, and Akua were watching Rias and her peerage training with Taiga. Issei could see that they have gotten stronger. Issei already explained their situation

Moka – so they're fighting the Phenex clan on their first because the third son is engaged with the Rias Gremory

Issei – yeah, and the third son's a douchebag

Akua – I've heard about it, just because he's blessed with the Phenex clan's powers, doesn't mean he's powerful. He thinks he's the strongest

Issei – Akua, Moka

Akua – yes?

Moka – what is it?

Issei – I've been meaning to ask you. I haven't told Kazue or Taiga about this. How'd you know about the _thing_ inside of me?

Akua and Moka looked at each other before responding

Akua – we can sense it

Issei – sense it?

Akua – yes, its faint but we can still sense it. Something residing deep down within you

Moka – but we really don't know what it is. All we know its called _it_ and _thing_

Issei – I see

Moka – mind telling us what it is

Issei – ..I'd rather keep it a secret

Akua – we can keep a secret, you know. Its gonna be safe with us

Issei – I'd still keep it a secret

Moka – does your brothers know about it?

Issei – yeah, they know. But there's no use asking it from them. If they know what it is, they know why I keep it a secret

Moka – but if they know its not that much of a secret, is it

Issei – it's a secret between brothers

Akua – well if you really don't want to tell us then that's fine

They continued to watch the training

Issei thoughts – this wretched _thing_ inside of me must never be revealed to the world. If it does..

Issei growled and shook his head

Issei thoughts – I cant even imagine what kind of chaos will it lead. It doesn't matter now, its sealed within me and it will never get out

0000000000

Later that night Issei was on the roof drinking a can of soda

Issei thoughts – forced marriage.. they said there's a lot of it in nobility. This is why I don't like to create an image of myself..

Issei took a sip of the can and saw Rias by the dome at the lake. He jumped down and caught Rias' attention

Rias – Issei?

Issei – hey there, may I keep you company?

Rias – yes, please do

With that both Issei and Rias sat by the pillars

Issei – are you planning on tactics?

Rias – yes, but to be honest, playing it by the book only offers a bit of consolation

Issei – that cant be true. You're working hard this late at night

Rias – but this time we're up against Phenex. I'm sure you heard of it, a sacred beast said to be an immortal bird. Although they're devils his family shares the name with this sacred beast. On top of that, they're a great marquis family considered elite even among the 72 keys. He also shares the sacred beast's power

Issei – immortality, huh?

Rias – well, he's pretty much invincible. Even if you hurt him, he'll regenerate instantly. His game record shows eight wins and two losses. However, these two losses were against an allied family. He lost on purpose

Issei – heh, so the guy's immortal and undefeated

Rias – yes. After the rating game became prevalent. The Phenex house rose to prominence extremely fast. Its natural, right? Him being immortal, he simply cant lose

Issei – so that's what built up his arrogance. Not only is he rich but gifted with talent. Heh, I hate those kind of people. Those people who were gifted with power and look down on others who crawl up to be strong. They make me sick

Rias – yes, I know what you mean. My father has set up this game in advance, knowing I will probably lose. It's a trap in chess terms, a swindle

Issei – I see, why are you so opposed to the engagement anyway? Isn't it because he's not your type or something like that? Is it because the chicken's a specialist at being a douchebag?

Rias – well partly yes. But the main reason is because I'm the daughter of the Gremory House. I'm never treated as an individual. I'm always Rias Gremory. The name Gremory follows me everywhere. Although I'm proud of my house, when it comes to finding a life partner, I want someone who loves me. Not as daughter of the Gremory family, but as Rias. They may be conflicting ideals but I still hold on to this small dream

Issei – but to me you're Rias, president of our club. I don't care about any positions, titles, authority, or anything like that, to me you'll always be Rias, and I like you that way

Hearing that Rias flinched

Issei – ah, did I say something wrong?

Rias smiled

Rias – no not at all

Issei – a while back, Kiba told me people call you the Ruin Princess, because you're a genius of that magnitude. And now your first battle is against that guy

Rias – wrong, my powers are not natural born, but something cultivated by the Gremory house for many generations. They belong to me and the Gremory Household. That's why I wont lose. If I'm fighting, I will win. I must win!

Issei – we wish you luck. Me and the guys will be supporting you. We really don't want you to marry that guy Rias, we're serious about that

Rias – thanks, I appreciate it

Issei – you should get some shut eye, you'll only have a few days left to train and you not being able to concentrate because you're sleepy is not good

Rias – thanks, good night Issei

Issei – good night

Rias walked inside the mansion

Issei – how long have you two been there?

Issei refered to Akua and Moka who were behind him

Moka – we were about to get some sleep when we found out that you're not in bed. So we sniffed you and it led us out here where we found you talking to the Gremory

Issei – you.. sniffed me? I took a shower earlier, you know

Akua – fufufu, no not like that. We can sniff out the scent of others. That way we can keep track of the enemy in combat or in pursuit

Issei – nice, that's a useful ability

Moka – I have a bad feeling about this rating game. Is it possible that they're gonna win?

Akua – to me.. yes its possible. But the most of the odds are stacked against them. Winning this is extremely slim

Issei – well if the rating game fails, I myself will be the one to get Rias out of this ridicules wedding

Akua – oh how romantic, you're planning on becoming the knight in shining armor for her aren't you?

Issei – I just cant see a friend suffer like that

0000000000

After the training ended and it was minutes before the rating game starts. Everyone was in the clubroom. Rias and her peerage were preparing for their battle. Issei, Kazue, and Taiga were there. Issei is drinking a can of soda as usual while the others were drinking tea that Akeno prepared. Akua and Moka were standing near Issei. They all waited in silence when the door opened and came in Sona and Tsubaki

Sona – excuse us

Rias – good evening Sona

Akeno – welcome

Issei – the student council president and the vice president?

Rias – rating games are broadcast to members of both families. They are responsible for it

Kazue – is that so?

Sona – I volunteered for the task. Its your first game, after all

Rias – I'll show you a fight that wont insult our rivalry

Issei – student council pres, can we watch with you? We want to see their fight

Sona – of course

Taiga turned to Asia who was feeling uncomfortable

Asia – I'm.. to nervous..

Taiga put his hand on her hand

Taiga – don't worry Asia, you guys improved. You'll definitely win

Asia – y-you really think so?

Taiga – yeah, I'll believe in you guys

A magic circle appeared and came out Grayfia

Grayfia – everyone, are you prepared?

Rias – yes, anytime

Grayfia – when its about to start, you will be teleported to the battlefield

Kazue – a battlefield, huh?

Akeno – an alternate space created just for this game. Its disposed of after each game, so you can run wild all you want. Even burn it to the ground if you want to

Sona – I will be going back to the student council room to manage the broadcast. I wish you the best of luck, Rias

Rias – thank you, but make the broadcast fair, okay?

Sona – of course, I do not expect an even match against him, however

Issei – we'll be going now

Moka – have fun you guys

Taiga – remember what I taught you. And make sure to be careful, take your time and plan your moves carefully

Rias – we will

Sona and Tsubaki left along with the Hyoudou brothers and the vampires

Grayfia – by the way, the maou Sirzechs Lucifer will be watching this fight as well

This shocked Rias, her expression then saddened

Rias – so my brother will be watching too..

Grayfia then prepared a magic circle

Grayfia – its about time

Rias stood up

Rias – lets go!

They then stood on the magic circle. They were then transported to the alternate space

0000000000

An hour later in the student council president. Everyone was frozen in disbelief on what they saw in the magic video screen of the game

Grayfia – Lady Rias Gremory has retire, the victory goes to Lord Riser Phenex

On the screen showed Rias hugging Riser.

Riser – checkmate

Rias resigned due to Riser about to kill Asia. This angered Taiga very much

Kazue – no way.. if Rias lost then that means..

Akua – she has to marry that guy now.

Sona – yes and she cant do anything about it

Issei thoughts – Rias cant do anything now, huh?

Issei stood up and walked to the door

Issei thoughts – she cant do anything about it now, but I sure can!

0000000000

Three days later it was the day of the engagement between Rias and Riser. Rias and the rest of her peerage were in the underworld except for Asia who was heavily wounded and has to stay in the Hyoudou residence. Issei was currently putting on his black jacket when the door opened and revealed Kazue

Kazue – are you going?

Issei – yeah, looks like you're going too

Taiga then came

Taiga – I'll be staying here and keep an eye on Asia. Are you really sure you're going to do this Issei?

Issei – I'm sure, I'm very sure

Taiga nodded

Taiga – make him suffer, for what he did to Rias and Asia

Issei closed the door on his room

Issei – I will

Issei and Kazue went downstairs where both Akua and Moka were waiting

Akua – took you long enough

Issei – you guys.. you'll come too?

Moka – of course, we'll accompany you from now on. Think of us as your.. personal subordinates

Kazue – oh hell no Issei! Two hot vampire subordinates that want to marry you!? Go to hell bro

Issei – you meant go to the underworld

Akua made a magic circle

Akua – this will lead us to the Gremory household. From there we will make our way to the engagement. But there will be a lot of guards

Kazue – that's the reason why I'm coming

Issei – alright, lets go

Issei, Kazue, Akua, and Moka teleported away

0000000000

In front of the Gremory mansion a magic circle appeared and caught two guards' attention

Guard 1 – hmm? More guests?

Guard 2 – if these are guests why are they appearing here? Shouldn't they be teleporting in the guestroom?

Two certain girls came out of the magic circle and knocked both guards down. It was Akua and Moka

Moka – sorry, but we're special guests

Akua – and special guests need special entrances

Issei and Kazue came out of the magic circle as it disappeared

Kazue – I had those two

Akua – we had them first

More guards appeared

Guard – intruders!

Kazue – save your strength Issei, we'll make a way for you

Issei – thanks

0000000000

In the engagement party was in the ballroom of the Gremory mansion. Ravel, who was Riser's younger sister and his bishop of his peerage was with the rest of Riser's peerage who were all beautiful women. She was bragging to a group of devils on Riser's victory. Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko heard her

Kiba – look at her brag

Sona – she must have forgotten that it was broadcasted

Kiba – president Sona

Sona – the result aside, the match was quite impressive or rather, clearly above anyone's expectations

Akeno – thank you for the compliment, but no need to be so considerate

Kiba – we don't believe its quite over yet

Koneko – ..its not over yet

Out of a blast of fire Riser appeared

Riser – famed nobles of the Underworld. The Phenex family is honoured by your attendance tonight. We invited you all to share the historic moment in which I, Riser Phenex, and the heiress apparent of the Gremory family, Rias Gremory formally announced our intent to marry each other. without further ado, let me introduce.. my empress, Rias Gremory!

Rias then appeared out of the magic circle. She was wearing a white gown. Her expression was really sad and this worried the others

Akeno – Rias..

Suddenly everyone felt hot all of the sudden

Random person 1 – what is this? Its hot all of the sudden

Random person 2 – I'd say, that Gremory chick is hot

Random person 1 – no I'm serious

Random person 3 – what is this?

Random person 4 – what's going on!?

Akeno – the temperature is dropping..!

Kiba – its suffocating

Ravel – w-what is this!?

Riser – what is this!? What's going on!?

The door blasted open by a guard who flew through it. Walked out the door was Kazue with his spear

Kazue – ladies and gentle-dudes! Good morning, afternoon, and evening to all ages! This party has been officially crashed!

Kazue rested his spear on his shoulder. Hearing this Riser growled

Riser – its you, you pathetic human! And what do you mean the party is crashed?

Issei then came out of the door followed by Akua and Moka while holding a can of soda

Issei – its as he said. This engagement is over

Rias – Issei! You guys!

Riser – seize them!

The four of them were then surrounded with more guards

Akeno – then why don't we join in?

Kazue – come at us guards! Let me hear ya say AAAAAHHH!

Kazue swung his spear and made a wave of fire all around them that knocked away the guards, the shockwave of the attack blasted through the entire hall

Guards – AAAAAHH!

Kazue – that's close enough!

Kiba – guess we're not needed

Koneko nodded

Kazue – we'll take out the guards, you get that chicken

Issei – thanks bro

Random person 5 – what is this!?

Random person 6 – Lady Rias, what is the meaning of this!?

A man with shoulder-length crimson hair appeared. He was wearing a very fancy attire. Behind him was Grayfia with her hands clasped in front of her

Sirzechs – its an entertainment I've prepared

There were then multiple gasps

Issei – who's that?

Kazue – he looks like a male version of Rias

Rias – brother!

Issei – brother!?

Akua – the maou Lucifer. Yes that's Rias' brother

Random person 7 – Lord Sirzechs Lucifer!

Riser – Lord Sirzechs, what do you mean entertain-

Sirzechs – Riser, the rating game was very interesting to watch. However, against my sister who was inexperienced and had half the pieces, it was a bit..

Riser – you have complaints about the fight?

Sirzechs – not at all. The rating game itself would become meaningless if I did. Not to mention considering the circumstances involved this time, my old family would be dishonoured. I wanted something flashy for my little sister's engagement party. You there boy

Sirzechs turned to Issei

Sirzechs – I want to see the power of the fire that you posses

Riser – I see

Sirzechs – fire vs. fire. Two of these powers would make the party exciting, wouldn't it?

Rias – b-brother!

Riser – as expected of the maou, that was a very interesting idea

Sirzechs – Issei Hyoudou

Issei – yes?

Sirzechs – would you like to show me and the other nobles here your power?

Issei – sure thing

Rias – Issei, don't!

Riser – you'll be my last flame before I settle down as a married man

Sirzechs – alright boy, what do you want as a reward?

Random devil 8 – Lord Sirzechs, no need to reward a nobody!

Sirzechs – he is a participant of the duel nonetheless. We're asking him a favour, so we must reward him with fair compensation. So what do you desire? Nobility? A peerage with immense power? A harem with beautiful women? You may choose anything

Issei – Rias Gremory, don't let her marry anyone she doesn't want to marry. That's all

Hearing that Rias widened her eyes. Kazue stepped forward

Kazue – can I suggest something?

Sirzechs – what is it?

Kazue – how about we make this fight even more exciting? That chicken and his peerage against me and Issei

Sirzechs – oh?

Kazue – and with that I'd like to add another bargain

Riser – another bargain? I don't need anything from you! But whatever, lets hear it. What will you offer to me when I win?

Kazue – our souls, an eternity of servicing you

With that there were many gasps. Rias and her peerage were also shocked

Rias – no!

Kiba – what is that kind of bargain?

Akeno – are they really going to offer themselves to the Phenex forever?

Sirzechs – that's such a risky offer, surely the reward that you would want has the same importance as your souls

Kazue – yup, and if we win..

Kazue grabbed a piece of clothe and threw it at Sirzechs who caught it

Kazue – we want that

Sirzechs curiously unfolded the clothe and revealed some kind of pendant drawn on it

Sirzechs – a pendant? Is this really that important to you to bet your own lives for?

Kazue – yeah. If you don't have it, then help us find it.

Riser – hmph! What nonsense. You idiots think betting your own lives is worth that little piece of jewel!? Tell me why is that so important to you

Issei – well that's not part of the deal is it, just shut up and fight us

Riser – fine, I will enjoy tormenting you two once you become my slaves forever!

0000000000


	7. Chapter 7

Later Issei and Kazue along with Riser and his entire peerage were on an arena. The devils in the ballroom were watching in a broadcast screen

Issei – I can do as much damage as I can without killing him. Well that's the best condition that I can accept

Kazue – its like a self-repairing punching bag

A screen showed up on the arena. It was Ravel

Ravel – you messed with the wrong family, you idiots!

Riser – I will finish this match quickly and return back to the party. I don't wish to keep my guests waiting

Issei then grinned

Kazue – hehe..

Riser – girls, end them quickly so that we can get back to the party. Lle and Nel, the twins with chainsaws charged at them

Lle – we'll slice you up mister!

Nel – we'll rip you apart with our chainsaw!

Issei – chainsaw? I have my a chainsaw of my own, you know

In an instant Issei sent a right kick. It destroyed the chainsaws and hit both the twins

Lle – agh!

Nel – gah!

Issei – its called **Infernal Chainsaw**. Guess my chainsaw is stronger

Both the twins were sent flying and fell down on the ground unconscious. A white light transported them away to safety. This shocked the peerage

Xuelan – that attack.. it was the one that took out Mira from before

Shuriya – we should be careful of that. It can take us in one hit

Kazue – hey Issei! I'm gonna fight the peerage, you'll get the chicken

Issei – oops sorry, I got too excited cause I saw some chainsaws

Riser growled at how Kazue kept on calling him chainsaw

Riser – how dare you insult me!? Girls, get them!

The whole peerage except Ravel charged towards Issei and Kazue

Issei – they're yours

Kazue – I got this

Kazue ignited his spear in fire. This alerted Riser's queen, Yubelluna

Yubelluna – this is bad! Everyone fall back!

Kazue – too late!

Kazue raised his spear and aimed the blade on the ground. He was grinning like a psycho

Kazue – **Scorched Earth!**

Kazue stabbed the ground and fire erupted from the ground. It erupted throughout the whole arena. Riser, Yubelluna, and Ravel flew upwards but the rest of the peerage were burned. A white light appeared and transported them away. The fire almost reached Riser, Yubelluna, Ravel despite in mid air. Like Taiga's own flame everything that was nearby was being melted and the heat was suffocating

Riser – w-what is this!? How can a mere human have such power!? Its impossible!

Issei – oh its possible, alright

Riser gasped as he heard Issei behind him

Issei – **Infernal Chainsaw!**

Issei kicked Riser and sent him flying

Riser – aagh!

Yubelluna – Lord Riser!

Kazue – you're up against me!

Kazue jumped up from the flame and faced Yubelluna

Yubelluna – take this!

She sent a large fireball at Kazue who swung his spear and blocked it

Kazue – your flame is weak! This is a fireball!

Kazue gathered fire on his left palm and shot the ball of fire at Yubelluna. The fireball expanded and it was a giant fireball

Yubelluna – aaaaagh!

Yubelluna was hit by the fireball and she was transported away by the white light.

Kazue – okay, only one left

Kazue turned to Ravel. Ravel cant help but shake a lot

Kazue – your energy tells that you're a member of the Phenex clan, are you related to that chicken?

Ravel – don't call my brother like that!

Kazue – ah, your brother. Tell me girly, when your brother told his peerage to attack why didn't you attack when you're a part of his peerage

Ravel – well I usually just observe my brother in battle. I don't fight for him

Kazue – ah, I see. Well then, there's no point in attacking you. But if you try and interfere with my brother and your brother's fight. I'll burn you

Ravel gulped down nervously and flew to the sidelines. Kazue landed on the ground and turned to Issei who landed on the ground near him

Kazue – I did my part, your turn

Kazue put away his spear and the sea of fire that he made was put out

Issei – thanks

Issei walked towards where Riser crashed down as Kazue leaped to the sidelines. Riser stood up from the crater he crashed

Riser – y-you..!

Issei – it hurts isn't it? You're immortal because you can heal any wounds. But if you get hit with something blunt it will still hurt you

Riser – how dare you insult me like that!

Riser flew up and his flaming wings spread out

Riser – this is our clan's gallant hellfire of the phoenix, the firebird, the immortal bird! Take it and incinerate!

Riser flew towards Issei and hit him. As the dust faded it revealed Issei not even reacted to the recoil of Riser's attack

Issei – tell me. Its your fire is really that majestic, why cant it hurt me?

Suddenly Riser's hand which he used to punch Issei ignited with fire. But this is not his fire

Riser – graaaaah!

Riser stumbled back as his own hand was burned but it regenerated back

Riser – h-how is that possible!? How can I, who has the flames of the immortal bird, be burned like that!?

Issei – its easy, my fire is its hotter that yours

Issei put his hands on the ground and started to do an airflare

Issei – **Hellfire Meteorites!**

As Issei was spiralling multiple fireballs were being shot out of his feet and spiralled around the whole arena like a dome

Riser – die!

Riser sent a large fireball at Issei who disappeared

Issei – behind you

Riser gasped and turned around only to be hit by Issei's kick again

Riser – graaaah!

Riser was sent flying but as he crashed to the ground his head hit Issei's feet

Issei – its so easy to get behind you

Riser stood up

Riser – shut up!

Riser tried to get up but he was too damaged by Issei's kick. Instead made an even larger fireball and threw it at Issei

Riser – just die you annoying brat!

Issei was hit with the fireball but as the smoke faded it revealed that nothing happened to Issei

Riser – h-how!? How can my flame not burn you!? Its impossible!

Issei – why cant you just accept the fact that there's someone stronger than you?

Issei dashed and instantly appeared in front of Riser who gasped in fear

Riser – w-wait! This marriage is important for the future of the devils! A brat like you who doesn't know anything shouldn't interfere!

Issei – I don't give a rat's ass about anything like that! There's only one thing that I could clearly remember!

Issei remembered Rias' tears in the rating game when she retired

Issei – Rias was crying! That's enough of a reason for me to crash this party!

He grabbed his collar and threw him upwards. Issei jumped towards him and raised his right leg

Riser – t-this cant be happening!

Issei – **Infernal Chainsaw!**

Issei sent an axe kick to Riser's chest. A loud crack could be heard

Riser – AARGH!

Riser was sent crashing down the ground

Issei – its over

The meteorites spiralling around the arena were all shot towards Riser together and it created a large explosion. The light from the explosion covered the whole arena

Ravel – brother!

Ravel flew towards where her brother was. Issei landed on the ground as the dust faded and revealed Riser unconscious in the middle of a crater. Ravel then came and held out her arms aside to protect her brother but Issei appeared instantly in front of her

Issei – don't get in the way, or you'll be the next one to get burned

Hearing that Ravel somehow got a blush

0000000000

On the observation hall Rias was tearing up with joy

Rias thoughts – Issei..

Sirzechs then stood up

Sirzechs – I think we're done here for today

0000000000

Back in the arena both Issei and Kazue sense an immense energy engulfing the place. Suddenly the ground they stood was lifted upwards and collapsed. Ravel carried her brother away as Issei and Kazue levitated upwards. Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko along with Akua and Moka came towards them. Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko had their wings out while the vampires just levitated

Akeno – good job Issei

Kiba – you totally nailed it!

Kazue – haha! That chicken wont be recovering from that for a while!

Akua – that was amazing darling

Moka – as expected from our mate

Issei – you guys..

Koneko – ..go

Koneko then pushed Issei downwards only for Rias to catch him

Rias – thank you, Issei. Thank you so much!

Rias hugged Issei tightly. Issei was shocked at first but then smiled

Issei – anytime

0000000000

Later everyone was on the side of the Gremory household's front year

Issei – **Great Hellfire Dragon: Sargoz**

Issei summoned Sargoz but this time it was large in size

Kiba – whoa, what is that

Issei – this is similar to being a familiar. The only difference is, is that I can control it and its made out entirely of my energy

Akeno – its only fair that you should go with Rias, Issei

Issei – okay

Issei got on Sargoz and held out his hand for Rias

Issei – lets go Rias!

Rias smiled and accepted Issei's hand

Rias – yes!

Once Rias got on Sargoz flew up

Issei – we'll meet up at the clubroom!

Kiba – see you there!

Akua – it was quite a show, right dear sister?

Moka – yes it was. Wait, where's Kazue?

Everyone looked around

Koneko – ..gone

Akeno – oh my? He was here a second ago

0000000000

On a balcony of the Gremory Household Sirzechs and Grayfia were talking to each other

Sirzechs – my father and Sir Phenex seemed regretful. Unfortunately, this engagement is as good as broken

Grayfia – is it really unfortunate? You're facial expression tells me otherwise

Sirzechs smiled

Sirzechs – its truly a miracle. I did not think the legendary Hyoudou brothers themselves would help my younger sister. I thought nothing would stop this wedding after the rating game

Grayfia – well, we certainly were wrong

Sirzechs – I have to thank them for this

Kazue – oh geez, well you're welcome

Sirzechs and Grayfia turned around to see Kazue

Sirzechs – greetings Kazue Hyoudou. I trust you're here for me to deliver my end of the bargain

Kazue – yeah. Now about the pendant, where is it?

Sirzechs – unfortunately, we don't know

Kazue frowned

Kazue – I see.. but you have to help us find it. Its part of the deal

Sirzechs – yes, I did not forget

Kazue – when you have any lead of the pendant. Contact us immediately

Sirzechs – I certainly will

Kazue turned around

Kazue – oh, I have a message from Issei for you

Sirzerchs – what is it?

Kazue – he said.. "Marrying someone you don't love is stupid, even if its to breed more pure-blooded devils. Please don't arrange more engagements like this"

Sirzechs and Grayfia couldn't respond to this

Kazue – that's all

Kazue disappeared

0000000000

Back with Issei and Rias, they were flying out of the Gremory estate

Rias – Issei

Issei – yes?

Rias – you're an idiot, for you to crash the party and challenge a Phenex

Issei – I was able to take you back, so its all good

Rias – this time it may have been cancelled, but another engagement proposal can come in anytime

Issei – then I'll come to that engagement and take you back again

Rias – Issei..

Issei – I'll even bring my brothers with me. I'll come save you, no matter how many times

Rias blushed

Issei – I'm your friend after all-

With that Rias pressed her lips to Issei's. This shocked Issei but softened his eyes. Unknown to Issei, Rias has fallen for him deeply

0000000000

It was one week after the engagement party. Everything just seemed to be normal except for Rias showing signs of her love for Issei. Issei himself was dense to this but the vampires clearly know this.

Right now Issei was on his bed. He groaned as he moved to his right. When he opened his eyes he gasped to see Moka with opened mouth moving towards him. With her fangs showing she was clearly intending to bit and drink his blood

Issei – ah! Moka!

Issei tried to stop her advanced but she got on top of him and was still trying to bite him. Issei was trying so hard to stop the vampire

Moka – nng.. Issei, just one gulp

Issei – I'm not breakfast!

Issei then noticed Moka was wearing a very sexy black lingerie

Issei thoughts – she sleeps in that!? On my bed of all places!?

Suddenly a new pair of hands grabbed his left wrist and pinned it down on the bed. It was Akua and due to her moving her opened mouth towards his neck, Issei knew that she was thirty

Issei – ah! Not you too Akua!

Issei noticed Akua was also wearing a sexy black lingerie too but the only difference is, she has black stockings

Issei thoughts – what is up with these two and their sleeping clothes!?

Both vampires eventually overpowered him and bit his neck

Issei – aah! Damn it!

After a few gulps they stopped drinking

Moka – mm!

Issei – mmm!?

Moka suddenly kissed Issei. She shover her tongue inside his mouth

Issei – mm!

Issei pushed Moka

Issei – h-hey! Moka, mm!

Moka slammed her lips into Issei's once again, not even letting him finish asking.

Issei thoughts – damn it! Her mouth is bitter, is this because of my blood!?

Issei moved his head to the side and escaped Moka's lips only for Akua to catch it with hers

Akua – mmph!

Akua slurped around Issei's mouth with her tongue.

Issei thoughts – her mouth is bitter too! Fuck!

Not only both vampires are expects at kissing, but they're really rough. Akua pulled back her head for a gasp of air and a trail of saliva could be seen as both she and Issei parted

Issei – h-hey! What are you two-

Moka – isn't it obvious? Rias was clinging onto you all the time.

Akua – and not only that but she kissed you right after you broke her engagement

Issei – but she caught me off guard with that. And her being clingy means she might be thankful for me saving her

Akua – and yet, it looks like you were enjoying yourself just fine

Issei – w-what!?

Moka – in the supernatural world, women are normally attracted to men who are powerful and good looking. And since you have both of those qualities, having a harem is unavoidable

Akua – but as your first wives its our duty to stay dominant. That's why we need to have our scent on you, to show who are the alphas

Both vampires pushed their bodies on top of Issei's body

Issei – come on, I need to go to school

Akua – nope

Moka – you cant

Issei – you two aren't gonna get off, right?

Akua – nope

Moka – nope

Issei sweat dropped. The door then opened

Taiga – hey bro, I ran out of toothpaste, can I have some of yo-

Taiga gasped at Issei being pinned to the bed by the vampires

Taiga – the fuck!? Issei, dude! You've been captured by vampires now!?

Akua – we didn't capture him. This is already ours

Issei – can you do something? They wont get off of me

With that both vampires glared at Taiga with glowing red eyes

Taiga – nope, nope, nope, nope

Taiga closed the door while saying "nope"

Issei thoughts – asshole..

And that's the reason why Issei never made it to school

0000000000


	8. Chapter 8

In school, Issei is absent. And Taiga explained to Kazue why

Kazue – THAT BASTARD!

Kazue was being pinned down to the floor in the clubroom by Taiga who had him in a submission hold

Kazue – that motherfucking ass piece of shit was enjoying the whole day with his vampires while I just dumped earlier!?

Rias – what!? They took my Issei!? 

Akeno – oh my, I wonder if they'll get angry with me when I steal Issei

Rias – Akeno, don't touch Issei. He's mine!

Akeno – no he's mine!

Rias and Akeno started arguing on who Issei belongs to

Kazue – that fucking fuck is gonna get his ass whooped when I get home! I'll never forgive him for this! While I was swallowing tears of sadness he might be banging those asses one by one! Maybe he's been fondling their breasts all morning too!

Taiga – you idiot! We know Issei, he'll never do that!

Kazue – I fucking object this fucking shit! I Kazue Hyoudou shall scream at the heavens above! GIVE ME BOOOOOOBS!

Suddenly Kazue's scream was cut off with a foot to his face. It was Koneko

Koneko – ..I hate perverts

Kazue – ow..

Koneko then returned to the sofa and continued eating

Asia – Kazue, are you alright?

Taiga – you calmed?

Kazue – yeah..

Taiga got off of Kazue. Kazue stood up and sat on the sofa

Kazue – that damn Issei, those two hot vampire sisters are practically begging Issei to bang their brains out and that guy still refuses! I mean, who does that? Right Kiba?

Kiba didn't respond

Kazue – hm? Kiba?

There was a short pause before Kiba noticed someone call his name

Kiba – what's up Kazue?

Kazue – what's up? What's up with you? You look like you're thinking too deep

Kiba – no, I'm not thinking too deep

Kazue noticed something from Kiba

Kazue thoughts – something big is bothering him

Suddenly Taiga's phone rang. He answered it

Taiga – talk to me

After a short pause Taiga's expression nodded

Taiga – oh I see, we're on our way

Taiga hung up

Taiga – Kazue, pack your bags. We're leaving

Kazue – huh? Where?

Taiga – to Zane

Kazue – no way, does he have a lead?

Taiga – yeah

0000000000

Later Taiga, Kazue, and Asia arrived home with a certain someone

Akeno – hello Issei!

Issei – A-Akeno!? Why are you here?

Akeno – well I'm here to take care of Asia when you guys leave

Issei – leave?

Taiga – one word bro, Zane

Issei – he's got a lead?

Taiga nodded

Akeno – where exactly are you guys headed?

Taiga – classified

Akeno – cant you at least tell Rias?

Taiga – I told you, its classified. Only the three of us and Issei's vampires should know

Kazue – wait, why Issei's vampires too?

Issei – and why my vampires!? They're not mine!

Taiga – well I can see through their expressions. They're dead loyal to you Issei, so we're safe to have them know a little of us

Issei – they're loyal to me? They sure are good friends

Kazue – you dense motherfucker

Taiga – thanks for accepting this Akeno, I'm counting on you to take care of Asia. I hope its not too troublesome

Akeno – no, its not a bother at all. Asia's our friend after all

Kazue – in exchange for taking care of the nun you can use the house until we get back

Akeno – and when will that be?

Taiga – we don't really know. But we'll be back as soon as possible

Akeno – I see, take care then

0000000000

After their preparation the Hyoudou brothers and the vampires came out of a magic circle. They arrived in front of a large hotel

Moka – is this where your friend is at?

Issei – yeah

They went inside the building and went up the elevator

Akua – so tell us about your friend

Issei – well, he's a major hacker. He's really smart. He has hacked a lot of big timers in both the human world and the supernatural world without them knowing what hit them. Not only that but he has made a couple of viruses of his own. And he's our informer

They went to the 38th floor and went into one of the rooms. Taiga knocked

Taiga – Zane, we're here

Zane – the door's unlocked

They then went inside and it was a very fancy hotel. It was a five-star hotel after all

Taiga – Zane, where are you?

Kazue – where you at bro?

Zane – I'm in the living room. Come here

They went to the living room and they saw a boy who was younger than them sitting on a computer. He looks like he is 13 years old and has a light blue short hair

Akua – t-this is your.. informer?

Kazue – yeah

Issei – is it surprising?

Moka – well yeah, he's just a kid

Issei – I know

Zane stood up

Zane – why? Is it because I'm a kid?

Akua – well, its not like that

Zane – hehe, don't worry. I'm used to that. I guess I'm just one of those people who are smart at birth. Oh, but where are my manners? My name is Zane Kriss, its nice to meet you daughters of the queen of vampires, Akasha Bloodriver

Akua – oh? You know us?

Zane – of course, she's actually one of my connections

Moka – you know our mother?

Zane – yes, she's both my friend and connection. When I ask a favor she complies, and when she asks a favor I comply. Its business

Taiga – ok, now that we're done with the introductions lets get to business

Zane – right

Zane sat on his chair and typed on the keyboard

Zane – remember when I told you guys that there was a group of fallen angels that are planning to betray and start a war?

Akua – start a war?

Issei – recently Zane told us that there was a group of fallen angels led by a traitor that are intending to start another great war

Moka – but if there's another way the three factions wont survive!

Kazue – that's the only thing the fucking traitors don't understand

Zane – check this out

The screen showed a picture of a man in a suit

Zane – this is Mr. Ferri. He's an Italian that is from Milan. He's an elite fallen angel. The traitor recently assigned him into finding a couple of gems

Taiga – gems?

Zane – I had one of my contacts bring me a sample of those gems and get this

A program opened and showed two flows of energy

Zane – the left one is the energy of pendant and the right one is the gem

Taiga – wait.. don't tell me

Zane scanned both energies and it showed "Positive". This shocked the Hyoudou brothers

Kazue – no way..

Zane – both energies match each other. You guys know anything about this?

Taiga – no, we don't

Kazue – we didn't hear any gems

Zane – I don't really know if they're connected to the actually pendant but.. due to their energies being the same its possible

Issei – so that means if we get our hands on this Ferri guy, he might lead us to where these gems

Zane – that's right. I got the travelling funds and your hotel. I also got your transports ready. Three motorcycles and one sports car

Kazue – got the sports car!

Issei – wait, do you two drive?

Akua – well we usually ride in limos with personal drivers but we had driving lessons

Moka – we'll be alright with motorcycles

Taiga – thanks Zane

Zane – no problem

0000000000

Three days later they arrived in Milan by an airplane. They just came out of the airport

Kazue – ah! Feels good to be out of that plane! My body hurts..

Moka – I feel so sore

Taiga – well we did sit in a plane for hours

Issei – where to now Taiga?

Taiga – I guess the hotel

A man approached them

Man – are you the Hyoudou brothers?

Taiga – yes we are

Man – I am a contact of Zane, he wanted to give you these

The man presented three black Kawasaki Ninja motorcycles and a yellow McLaren 650s

Issei – whoa..

Moka – god damn

Kazue – like I said, I got the car!

Taiga – I'll be riding with him since I'm gonna read my book on the way

Issei – that leaves us with the motorcycles, you sure you can ride these things girl?

Akua – we can, don't worry about us

Issei – okay then

All three of them got into their vehicles and drove off

0000000000

Later they arrived at their hotel and it was night time. But something happened that Issei didn't like

Issei – why did we only get two rooms?

Issei asked while standing on the door of Taiga and Kazue's room

Taiga – because reasons

Issei – I know, but why do I have to share with some girls!? Isn't that a bit-

Kazue – ah suck it! Just go with the flow bro

In the next room the door opened and revealed Akua in her sleeping attire which consist with her lingerie

Akua – hey Issei.. could you please get to bed now? We're so, so lonely without you

Akua said that with a very sultry voice that sent a shiver down Issei's spine

Issei – w-would you just get inside before someone sees you!?

Akua – fufufu, don't want anyone seeing my in these except you, I see

Issei – its not like that!

Kazue – what the hell is wrong with you Issei!? You're already blessed with two hot vampires and you wont go at it!?

Issei – I'm not like you! Why didn't we just get separated rooms each?

Kazue – because if we had separated rooms each you might stay up all night watching lesbian porn. Hahahahaha!

Taiga – bwahahahahaha!

Issei – the fuck, I aint watching anything!

Taiga – its getting late, we'll rest for the night. By tomorrow around 9:00, Zane will already give us the coordinates of Ferri's location

Issei – ugh.. I hope I survive this night

Issei walked back to his room

0000000000

The next day Issei groaned as he woke up. Before he could open his eyes he heard two females moaning

Issei thoughts – I have a bad feeling about this..

Issei opened his eyes and the first thing that he saw is both Akua and Moka tongue kissing while they laid on his sides. Moka's hand was holding the back of Akua's head to prevent it from moving while Akua was rubbing Moka's breast with her hand. This caused Issei to blush

Issei – THE FUCK!?

Akua and Moka stopped their kissing and turned to Issei with wolfish smiles

Moka – good morning Issei

Akua – did you feel hot and bothered after seeing our little "activity"?

Issei – why are you two kissing first thing in the morning!? Aren't you two sisters!?

Moka – yes we're sisters, what about it?

Issei – you two are kissing!

Akua – we know

Issei – why!?

Akua – well we heard Kazue last night that you watch girl to girl actions, so we thought we could give you a nice wake up call.

Moka – and judging by your reaction, I guess you really do like it

Issei thoughts – I'M GONNA KICK KAZUE'S ASS SO HARD HE'S WONT BE SITTING DOWN FOR A WEEK!

Moka – fufu, should we continue sis?

Akua – yes, but I have a better idea. Why don't we show him now?

Moka – oh, I like it

Issei was getting nervous

Issei – s-show me.. what?

Both vampires didn't respond. Instead they smiled wider. Akua grabbed a chocolate bar and held it above Issei so he could see

Akua – watch and learn

Akua and Moka suddenly started to lick the side of the chocolate bar together. The way they did it made Issei blush really hard

Issei – the fuck..!?

After a few more licks Akua put away the chocolate bar and licked her fingers to clean the chocolate

Issei – o-okay.. lets just pretend that never happe-

Issei was cut off by Moka who licked the side of his cheek

Issei – alright, its time to get up

Issei tried to get up but Akua and Moka pushed him down

Moka – who said you can get up?

Akua – its not 9:00 yet. Taiga said Zane will send us the coordinates at that time, so we have to wait

Issei – but we need to get ready

Moka – oh don't worry, we'll get into that right after we relax

Moka moved above Issei as Akua unclipped her bra and let it fall on Issei's chest. Issei was still blushing at the sight of Moka's huge breasts in front of him

Moka – what do you think Issei? Most men drool over these babies when they see them. But you can play with them if you want

Akua unclipped her bra too and showed her breasts

Akua – mine are yours too Issei. Pick one, or you can just play with them together

Issei was about to explode but before he could he used his speed and flickered away. The vampires were taken aback at this and looked behind them only to see Issei close the bathroom door. Inside the bathroom Issei sighed in relief

Issei thoughts – I almost passed out back there, what's up with those two? Are all vampires that shameless?

Issei heard a knock on the door

Akua – hey Issei, open up. If you want to take a shower with us all you could do is just ask

Moka – open the door Issei, we'll wash you back

Issei – fuck no! Leave me alone

Akua – Issei.. you can put some soap anywhere on my body

Moka – we'll sandwich you between us and cuddle you

Akua – you know you want to be squeezed between our breasts Issei, so open up, will you?

Issei – hell if I'm opening this door!

Issei thoughts – these two will be the death of me.. I'm not really good at handling women..

Issei then took a shower and ignored the vampires seductive beg to open the door

0000000000

Later Issei was done preparing and it was the vampires' turn to take a shower. They went inside together and left Issei wondering what they're up to but he shook his head not think about it. He went to Taiga and Kazue's room only to see Kazue put on his jacket and Taiga taking a shower

Kazue – aha! You lived

Issei – more like survived, where's Taiga?

Kazue – in the shower singing some Bruno Mars song

Issei turned to the bathroom door

Taiga – treasure! That is what you are!

Issei sweat dropped at this but he grinned evilly. He tried to open the bathroom door but it was locked so he grabbed a paperclip and started to pick the lock

Kazue – what are you doing? And what's with that grin?

Issei – Taiga was the one who did the room arrangements

Kazue – yeah, why?

Issei – and I just found out when I was taking a shower that if you open the faucet the water goes really cold

Kazue – nice! Go for it!

Issei picked the lock and opened the door. He was almost laughed on how Taiga was so in to the song he was singing and didn't even notice him entering. He sneaked towards the faucet and opened it before quickly going out and closing the door. And after a few seconds..

Taiga – waaaaaaahh! What the fuck!?

Both Issei and Kazue laughed as they heard ruckuses and noises inside which proves that Taiga fell down

Taiga – hahahahahaha! How ya feeling Taiga?

Issei – that's for the room arrangements! Suffer!

Taiga – ah you bastard! That was too damn cold!

0000000000

An hour later they arrived in a tall building

Taiga – Ferri's in the 22nd floor. Remember the plan

Kazue – yup

Issei – alright, come on you two

Akua – okay

Moka – right

Issei, Akua, and Moka went to the front entrance. Taiga went to the alleyway while Kazue went into the building across the street

0000000000

Later in the underground of the building, Taiga opened the door to the wire room. He looked around and cut a wire

Taiga – nice

Taiga then called Issei

Taiga – the communication's cut off, your turn

Issei was on the 22nd floor with Akua and Moka was drinking a can of soda as he responded

Issei – got it

Issei hung up

Issei – we got the green, go

Akua and Moka nodded. Akua used her jingen-tou to slip through the door. Behind the door were two men and judging from their energies they were fallen angels

Man 1 – w-what!?

Man 2 – who are you!?

Akua – hello boys!

Akua then slashed them in an instant and both men fell to the floor. Then smiled and turned around to open the door. Issei contacted Kazue as both he and Moka entered the room

Issei – Kazue, we're in

On the rooftop of the building across the street was Kazue

Kazue – I'm going in then

Kazue hung up and sprinted towards the building. He then leaped from the rooftop towards the building. In the room where they were going to infiltrate was a man with black short hair. This was Ferri. There were two other fallen angels there

Ferri – what!? We've been infiltrated!? Is it the devils?

Fallen angel 1 – no sir, they don't have demonic energies like the devils

Ferri – who are they!?

Fallen angel 2 – we don't know sir!

The door in front of them then exploded open as Kazue shattered through the glass and landed on the coffee table in front of Ferri

Ferri – who are you!? What do you what!?

Kazue just chuckled as he hit Ferri with the back of his spear.

Ferri – gah!

Both Akua and Moka dashed in from the door. Moka kicked the fallen angel as Akua elbowed the other one. Both were knocked out by them. Ferri looked up to Kazue only to be pointed at by the blade of his spear

Kazue – ciao!

Kazue grinned sadistically as he saw Ferri shivering in fear

0000000000


	9. Chapter 9

Right now Kazue was sitting beside Ferri with his right arm on the sofa behind him. Issei, Akua, and Moka were around them. Ferri's face was bruised with a black eye and he was shaking in fear

Kazue – we've been informed that you guys had been assigned on searching a couple of gems. Would you mind telling us?

Ferri didn't respond even though he was afraid

Kazue – no? Then how about telling us who's the traitor that's commanding you

Ferri – I.. I don't know what you're.. t-talking about..!

Suddenly a magic circle appeared and came Taiga

Taiga – so? How are things here?

Akua – this guy wont confess

Taiga – I see

Kazue – are you sure you don't want to confess?

Ferri – I don't know anything!

Kazue – okay then

Kazue stood up and summoned his spear. This frightened Ferri

Kazue – if you don't really know, then we'll just have to kill you. You're no use to us anymore

Ferri paled at this

Ferri – w-wait! The.. the gems are stashed in a warehouse at the train station! They're being transported to Rome!

Kazue – there we go

Taiga – where's the train station?

Ferri – I'll take you there..

0000000000

Later that night they were driving to the train station. Kazue was driving the car with Ferri beside him. Ferri was handcuffs with a seal on it to prevent him from using magic. Taiga and Issei were in their motorcycles. Akua and Moka were riding one motorcycle with Akua as the driver and Moka sitting on the back seat.

They then arrived at the train station and got off their vehicles. Kazue dragged Ferri out of the car. They saw it was heavily guarded with multiple exorcists and fallen angels

Issei – we're here, so where are they keeping the gems?

Suddenly they noticed they were surrounded by multiple exorcists and over a dozen fallen angels

Taiga – what!?

Moka – they noticed us!

Suddenly Ferri jumped back and broke free of the handcuffs

Ferri – hahahahaha! Fools! Did you really think I will take you here unprepared!? Don't take the fallen angels lightly!

The exorcists got their light swords and aimed their guns at them while the fallen angels summoned their light spears. Ferri then summoned his own light spear

Ferri – you will all die here! Kill them!

Kazue – nope!

Kazue summoned his spear

Kazue – **Almighty Fire Eruption!** 360 style!

Kazue swung his spear and a powerful wave of fire completely sent every exorcist and fallen angels flying. Ferri summoned a magic circle to try and shield himself but it shattered due to the force of the attack and sent him flying. The next thing that he saw is Taiga who was upon him

Taiga – haa!

Taiga punched Ferri and sent him to the ground

Taiga – Issei, Akua, Moka. You three go get the gems! Kazue keep the exorcists and the fallen angels busy. I'm gonna dance with Mr. Ferri here

Kazue – got it!

Issei – girls with me!

Akua – right!

Moka – okay!

More exorcists and fallen angels charged at them

Kazue – heeeyaaaa!

Kazue swung his spear again and sent out another powerful wave of fire the plow through everything and sent everyone flying. It also melted almost everything and everyone had some parts of their skin burnt. Issei, Akua and Moka came out from the cloud of dust and rushed towards the train

Issei – our priority is finding the gems! Check all the crates, boxes, anything that can store gems. Keep the fighting to a minimum!

Moka – yes Issei!

Akua – and if we engage the enemy while in our search?

Issei – raise hell!

Akua and Moka grinned with their red eyes glowing. Two fallen angels landed on their path and summoned their light spears

Fallen angel 1 – you intruders will perish!

Fallen angel 2 – you will regret opposing the fallen angels!

The fallen angels threw their spears but Moka kicked it away

Fallen angel 1 – what!?

Issei – **Infernal..**

Issei kicked the first fallen angel with his fiery sharp kick

Fallen angel 1 – agh!

Issei – **..Chainsaw!**

Issei sent the same razor-sharp kicks to the other fallen angel

Fallen angel 2 – gah!

Both fallen angels were sent flying and crash landed on the ground hard. Issei and the vampires continued to rush to the train

Fallen angel 3 – stop those three! Don't let them near the train!

Kazue – you're dealing with me!

The third fallen angel paled as he heard Kazue's voice behind him. He turned around to try to defend himself but Kazue grabbed his face

Kazue – **Burning Agony**

Kazue ignited the fallen angel with fire. He screamed as he was being burned alive

Fallen angel 4 – stop him!

Fallen angel 5 – fire!

The fallen angels and exorcists opened fire at Kazue

Kazue – it wont work!

Kazue swung his spear and sent another powerful wave of fire that had the same effect as before. It sent everyone flying with burnt skins and melted everything it hit

Akua – **Jingen-tou!**

Akua slashed three exorcists

Moka – haa!

Moka kicked a fallen angel away

Issei – **Great Hellfire Dragon: Sargoz!**

Issei summoned Sargoz and it plow through the train and made a hole. He breathed fire to the exorcists inside as Issei, Akua and Moka stepped inside the train as Kazue sent another powerful wave of fire at the fallen angels and exorcists

Fallen angel 6 – w-we cant stop them!

Fallen angel 7 – they're too powerful!

Issei and the vampires started their search in the train while Kazue kept most of the enemy force at bay. Ferri saw this as he recovered from Taiga's punch

Ferri – h-how can they be this powerful!? How can they be stronger than the fallen angels!?

Taiga – because we are

Taiga appeared behind Ferri that made him gasp

Ferri – y-you!

Taiga – yeah, its me. Surprised?

Ferri stood up and summoned a large light of spear

Ferri – take this!

Ferri threw the spear at Taiga but in an instant Taiga grabbed his sword and slashed the spear in two. The spear shot through and exploded behind him

Ferri – what!?

Taiga – **On your knees!**

Ferri then widened his eyes as he unconsciously kneeled down in front of Taiga. He tried to get up but he cant

Ferri – w-what is this..!?

Taiga – I ordered you, its only natural that you'll obey your king

Taiga held out his hand and made a magic circle. Fire started to spiral around Ferri like a tornado starting up

Ferri – n-no! SPARE ME!

Taiga – the king doesn't permit you to live. Be gone, **Burning Maelstrom!**

The fire calm fire spiralling around Ferri instantly turned into a very powerful vortex of fire.

Ferri – GRRAAAAAAHHHH!

Ferri screamed as his flesh, muscles and bones melted within the tornado of fire. Taiga's attack sent a powerful shockwave around that caused everyone to stop what their doing and braced themselves

Moka – is that.. your brother?

Issei – he's strong right?

Akua – very, who's the strongest among the three of you?

Issei – not to brag but.. its me

Before Akua or Moka could respond they heard a voice

Fallen angel 8 – its them!

Issei suddenly kicked him away with his sharp kick

Fallen angel 8 – grah!

Issei – lets just find the gems and leave!

Akua and Moka – right!

The three of them searched the entire train. They opened every crate they came across and took down the fallen angels and the exorcists they came across. Finally Issei kicked through a door in another part of the train and saw a crater that was chained up.

Issei thoughts – ooh, that looks important

Issei walked up to it but when he touched it his hands flew backwards

Issei thoughts – I should've known, a holy magic seal

Issei looked around it

Issei thoughts – I cant use my Infernal Chainsaw or else I'll destroy what's inside

Issei then grinned

Issei thoughts – lets try this

Issei ignited his hands and grabbed the chains. The seal tried to push him away but he held on

Issei thoughts – burn!

Issei's fire on his hands flared out and the light illuminated around the room. The magic circle on the chain melted as the seal broke

Issei thoughts – I'm in!

Issei opened the crate and saw a red gem

Issei thoughts – whoa.. it really feels like the pendant

Akua and Moka then arrived

Moka – Issei!

Akua – did you find it?

Issei – yeah

Issei showed the gem before putting it inside his dimensional pocket

Issei – lets go

Akua and Moka agreed

0000000000

Outside Kazue was standing on a levelled ground. The train station was already destroyed. He was surrounded by unconscious, wounded and frightened fallen angels and exorcists.

Kazue – come on you motherfuckers, lets see what ya got!

Kazue grinned as he empowered the blade of his spear, ready to send another powerful wave of fire. This frightened the fallen angels and exorcists

Fallen angel 1 – h-he's doing it again!

Fallen angel 2 – what should we do..?

Suddenly something busted through the train and flew out. It was Issei, Akua and Moka

Issei – we got it!

This caused multiple gasps

Taiga – good! Lets go!

Fallen angel 3 – stop them! Don't let them take the gem!

The fallen angels and exorcists charged forward

Kazue – **Almighty Fire Eruption!**

Kazue sent another one of his powerful waves of fire and knocked everyone flying. He was careful not to hit Issei and the vampires

Kazue – alright lets roll!

The Hyoudou brothers along with the vampires hurried to their vehicles and drove off

0000000000

Four days later they were at Zane's place. Zane was looking at the gem and examining it

Zane – hmm.. so this is the gem

Taiga – yeah, all three of us can feel its energy. It's the same as the pendant

Akua – hey Issei, what's the deal with this pendant for you to bet your lives on a duel and trying to find it?

Issei – its something important. Really important

Kazue – is it possible that this gem is the same gem that is on the pendant?

Zane – hmm.. I don't really know. I need to experiment on it if its not too much trouble

Taiga – yes, please do. Contact us immediately if you find anything

Zane – will do, for now you all of you can go home. Of, keep the vehicles, it's a gift from me

Kazue – sweet!

Moka – I always wanted a motorcycle

Taiga – alright, lets go home

0000000000

Hours later they arrived at the school. They went inside and was met up with a tense situation. They saw everyone in the room with two new girls in nun-like outfits with swords

Issei – we're back

Kazue – what'd we miss?

One of the girls was slightly taller with short blue hair a green highlight, she was glaring at them. The shorter one had light brown hair made into two pigtails on each side

Kazue – so.. who are you two?

Irina – I'm Irina Shidou

Xenovia – Xenovia

Taiga – well I'm Taiga and these are my brothers

Kazue – Kazue, I cant really say nice to meet you but.. nice to meet you

Issei – I'm Issei, and these are Akua and Moka

Moka – hey

Akua – hi

Xenovia – so not only magicians but the devils here have vampires as allies too

Issei thoughts – she thinks we're magicians? That's new

Irina – you must be the one who defeated the third son of the Phenex

Issei – I am, so what are two nuns doing here talking to devils?

Xenovia – we have been informed by the Catholic church that three holy swords were stolen

Taiga – stolen? By who?

Xenovia – it was the fallen angels

Akua – why would the fallen angels steal those? If they do that they'll start a war

Xenovia – that we don't know. The ones we have are the only ones left. The Holy Sword of Destruction, Excalibur Destruction

Irina – and the one I have here, the Holy Sword of Mimicry, Excalibur Mimic

Issei – so you want us to help find it?

Xenovia – no, the problem is between the fallen angels and us. We don't need devils in this town to intervene

Rias – basically, you're saying that we'll side with the fallen angels and do something about the holy swords

Xenovia – for a devil, a holy sword is a detestable thing. Don't your interest match up with the fallen angels?

Rias eyes glowed red

Xenovia – if that's true, then we will completely annihilate you. Even if you are the Great maou's little sister

Issei – so.. you two came here.. into Rias' territory, claiming that Rias might ally herself with the fallen angels and threaten her with death?

Xenovia – that's exactly so, she is a devil after all. It wouldn't be any surprise if she joins up with the fallen angels to try and use the stolen swords for their personal greed

Issei narrowed his eyes. Suddenly the room got hotter

Issei – why you little..

This alerted everyone. Issei's energy then burst out of him. The walls, floor and the ceiling cracked while the windows shattered

Rias – I-Issei!?

Akua – Issei!

Kazue – oh shit!

Issei – **Infernal..**

Issei's right foot ignited with fire and he was about to dash to Xenovia who was nervous on how powerful Issei's energy is

Issei – **Chai-**

Taiga – **On your knees!**

Suddenly Issei was forced to kneel down. His energy stopped flowing out. Everyone one felt a sense of relief

Issei – T-Taiga..

Taiga – cool your head off Issei

Issei – she disrespected Rias

Taiga – cant you just go and attack people all of the sudden like that. **Reverse Damage**

The damaged around the clubroom all disappeared and looked like nothing happened

Rias – I appreciate your concern Issei, but I'm fine

Issei – Rias..

Rias – if you know my status then you should know that I'd never join with the fallen angels. I would never do anything to besmirch the name of the House of Gremory of the maou

Xenovia – its enough to hear that. I was just relaying the thoughts of those at headquarters. I didn't think the little sister of the maou would be so stupid

Rias – you also should understand that I will not aid your side

Xenovia – of course. We're fine if you promise not to intervene with anything that happens in this town

Rias – fine

Xenovia and Irina then stood up

Xenovia – we best be going. Thank you for your time

Rias – before you leave, would you two like some tea?

Xenovia – no thanks, we're not here to make friends

Xenovia noticed Asia

Xenovia – are you Asia Argento?

Asia – oh, yes I am

Xenovia – I didn't think I would meet a witch in a place like this

Asia flinched. Taiga narrowed his eyes at Xenovia

Irina – you're the former saint who became a witch. I heard that you'd been banished because you could heal fallen angels and devils but I didn't know who became a devil

Asia was getting uncomfortable

Asia – um, I..

Xenovia – for someone who had been called a saint to be a devil.. there's no saving a rotten egg

Taiga just remained silent with his bangs shadowing his eyes. But his anger was building up

Xenovia – even I know that it would be bad to pick a fight with these guys right now, but do you still believe in God?

Irina – Xenovia, she's become a devil. Of course she doesn't believe anymore

Xenovia – no, there are those who believe in even after their betrayal. She's one of them

Irina – oh really? Hey Asia, do you believe in God? Even after becoming a devil?

Asia – yes, I still believe in him. I always believed in God

Xenovia – then you should let yourself be executed by us right now

Asia widened his eyes

Xenovia – even if you are sinful, our God will reach out his hand in forgiveness. At least let yourself be convicted by my hand, under God

Rias – you're going to keep looking down at my servant like that?

Xenovia – I wasn't trying to look down on her. As a believer, its natural to pity her

Exactly as fast as Issei's kicks, Taiga grabbed his sword and swung it. The tip of the blade hit Xenovia's cheek and opened a small cut on her. This shocked Xenovia

Rias – Taiga!

Asia – Taiga!?

Taiga – I saved you.. from Issei. And after saving you.. you would _dare_ to call Asia a witch?

Xenovia – at the very least, she is someone who should be called a witch now

Taiga – you people were the ones who put her on a pedestal as a saint! And because of that Asia was always alone!

Xenovia – a saint can live with the love of God alone. If she wanted love and friendship, then she didn't have what it takes to be a saint anyway

Taiga – so better yet you forced Asia to be a saint and when she was lonely and has the possibility heal other than humans and angels, you cast her as a witch!? I met the God of the bible and he is a really great guy. But his followers are shit!

Xenovia gritted her teeth

Taiga – if you cant understand Asia's kindness, then you're a moron!

Xenovia – what are you to Asia Argento?

Taiga – I'm her family, her friend! Something you people could not be to her. if you raise your hand against Asia, I will burn you

Xenovia – oh? Is that a challenge to the whole church? You're a big talker for a mere magician

Taiga – don't get us wrong. We're not magicians

Xenovia – then what are you?

Taiga – something.. different, we're something more sinister. But that's not the issue here, is it?

Rias – Taiga, stop it!

Kiba – I'll take you on!

Xenovia – who are you?

Kiba – I'm your senior

Rias – Yuuto..

Irina – then I will be fighting too!

0000000000


	10. Chapter 10

All of them went outside and were about to prepare the duel. Irina against Taiga and Xenovia against Kiba. The others were on the sideline watching while Kazue was acting as the referee. Both nuns took off their white robs and they were now wearing black skin-tight battle outfits

Kazue thoughts – that blue haired girl is hot but she's a idiot. First she provokes Rias and angered Issei which Taiga later saved her. Right after that she provokes Asia which angered Taiga who is the only one here who has the possibility of restraining Issei when he goes nuts. Even I cant hold him back on my own. She doesn't know how close to death she is..

Irina got her sword out

Irina – I must warn you. If you get cut with the Excalibur Mimic, it will hurt

Tiaga draw out his own sword

Taiga – and why would I let myself get cut by that? Surely you would know I'm not gonna let that happen

Nearby Kiba was glaring at Xenovia's sword while she unwraps the cloth

Kazue – is everyone ready?

Everyone got into a fighting stance as Kiba summoned a sword

Kazue – alright, everyone's on fire. Begin!

Irina rushed towards Taiga and started to clash their swords but Taiga was just easily blocking her. Kiba was dodging Xenovia's swings. She lifted her sword and swung it down that made a crater around her

Moka – whoa, that's some power she has

Rias – that's Excalibur Destruction for you

Irina swung forward but Taiga swung his sword and knocked her back. Fire then blazed on the blade. Back with Kiba his sword was not shattered

Xenovia – you should give up, you cant beat Excalibur

Kiba – shut up

Kiba summoned a bigger sword

Rias – what is he doing

Akeno – his emotions are driving him to give up his speed for power. Its not like him

Akua – he has something against the sword, am I correct?

Rias – yes, but how did you know?

Akua – you can see it in his movements. He targets the sword instead of the user and the way he look at it shows that he hates that sword and wants nothing more than to destroy it

Kiba dashed towards Xenovia and started swinging randomly but Xenovia swung her sword and shattered Kiba's sword. It made a shockwave around

Moka – Kiba lost

Asia – what do you mean?

Moka – he's too angry and has lost how he usually fights. If he used his speed he would have a better chance at winning but if he goes head to head with that girl who has that destructive swords its all over. The match goes to the girl

Kiba fell down to the ground and Xenovia raised her sword. She swung it down only to be blocked by a certain someone's leg. The collision made a crater and shockwave around. It was Issei with his leg on fire. Everyone who saw this gasped

Rias – Issei!?

Akeno – he blocked Excalibur?

Issei – the match is yours. Don't kill Kiba

Xenovia – hmph, it appears you're saved this time

Kiba – w-wait..

Kiba reached out to Xenovia

Xenovia – you should fight me when you're head is cooler, Senior

Kiba glared at Xenovia who grabbed her nun robe

Xenovia – looks like this is it, Rias Gremory

Rias – yes, but I will appreciate it if you don't try to kill my servants

Xenovia put on her robe

Xenovia – we were in a fight. It unavoidable

Rias narrowed her eyes

Xenovia – please remember what we talked about

Rias – just out of curiosity. Did you ever find out which fallen angel stole the holy swords?

Xenovia – it was the leader of the Grigori, Kokabiel

Taiga who came forward heard this

Taiga thoughts – so its no amateur fallen angels now like before

Rias – you mean you're taking out a leader class with only the two of you? Are you planning to die?

Xenovia – if its to keep the fallen angels from using the holy swords then we'll give up our lives to destroy them

Irina – we understand the danger, someone's already died. A priest who came to this town to check things out ahead of time.

Kiba – the one who did it was.. Freed Zelzan

Asia gasped

Kazue – Freed? You mean that laughing imbecile who loves to stick out his tongue?

Taiga – how did you know?

Kiba – I happened to be there when the priest died, and he had a holy sword

Xenovia – a stray priest? I see

Kiba glared at Kiba again

Xenovia – I appreciate the information. But don't involve yourselves further in our affairs

Kiba narrowed his eyes as Xenovia turned around to walk away

Xenovia – we're leaving

Irina – that's how it is. Bye-bye!

0000000000

Later that night in the clubroom Kiba was about to go out

Rias – wait a second Yuuto, I wont let you leave. You're a knight of the House of Gremory

Kiba – president, I'm sorry

Rias – Yuuto..

Kiba walked out

Asia – K-Kiba..

Everyone just remained silent that time

Akua – there's something bothering him. Something big.

Taiga – yes, Rias

Rias turned to Taiga

Taiga – is there a history behind Kiba and the holy sword?

Rias then looked down and frowned

Rias – yes.. there is..

Taiga – mind telling us?

Rias – its not my place to tell you that story

Taiga – I see, then we wont force you

Moka – should me and my sister go and find him?

Issei – no, for now leave him alone. We'll find him tomorrow

Rias – I appreciate that

Taiga – for now lets go home

Kazue – ah finally! I thought we'd never go home!

0000000000

The next day all five of them were in the living room. As always Issei was drinking a can of soda

Akua – isn't it too early for sodas Issei?

Issei – no, its already past 9, so its not early

Akua – its 9 in the morning

Issei – morning, afternoon or even evening, if you want to drink soda then drink soda

Moka – he really like to drink them, huh?

Akua – its obvious

Kazue – so what's the plan Taiga?

Taiga – simple, we find Kiba

Issei – that's it?

Taiga – yeah, is there a problem?

Issei – no, its just when you plan something you usually go for the most extreme situation possible

Taiga – okay then, how about we find Kiba using our new vehicles that Zane gave to us? That's the most extreme thing possible I could think of

Kazue – that's the Taiga we know!

Issei – but what about those two nuns?

Taiga – what about them?

Issei – we cant just let them go after Excalibur on their own. Its too dangerous

Akua – but you heard what they said Issei, if we interfere they'll kill us

Issei – but if we wont, they'll die

Kazue – you want to help them? Are you planning on letting them join your harem?

Issei – what!? What harem!?

Kazue – those harem

Kazue pointed at Akua and Moka who waved at Issei

Issei – what!?

Moka – well there is also Rias and Akeno so that makes four. But if you save those two and they ended up falling for you then that makes six

Issei – whoa, whoa! I can understand Rias, but Akeno too!?

Akua – didn't you notice she has gotten a bit "close" to you?

Issei – what do you mean? We're in the same clubroom so its only natural that we're close

Akua – huh?

Kazue – that motherfucker is a dense motherfucker when it comes to this, remember that you two

Taiga – okay then, both me and Kazue will find Kiba while you three find the nuns. Got it?

The four of them nodded

Taiga – lets go

0000000000

Later Issei and the vampires were walking through the streets. They didn't use their motorcycles. Taiga and Kazue took the car and went on a search for Kiba on another part of town

Issei – I think we should get some help from the nuns

Moka – help from the nuns for what?

Issei – to destroy the swords

Akua – oh I see. The nuns said that they'll rather destroy the sword then let the fallen angels use them, Kiba wants to destroy the sword. The results are the same

Moka – I get it

Issei – so if we help them we're also helping Kiba, it's a win-win situation. What do you guys think?

Akua – I think it's a wonderful idea, but first we need to find those two

Moka – now if we're two nuns we should we be-

Moka was then dumbstruck

Issei – Moka?

Akua – something wrong?

Moka – yup, something is wrong

Moka pointed forward, both Issei and Akua were dumbstruck too. They saw Irina and Xenovia on the streets begging for money

Issei – well.. that was easy

Akua and Moka – yes it was..

0000000000

Later they took the nuns to a restaurant and treated them for some food which they proceeded to eat rapidly

Xenovia – delicious! Irina, the food in this country is delicious!

Irina – the food's as delicious as the last time I was here!

Moka – you guys really are hungry

Later they finished the food

Xenovia – well? Why did you help us?

Issei – you two were starving so I thought I should help?

Xenovia – surely there's another reason for it

Issei – there is another reason, we want to help destroy Excalibur

Xenovia – what?

Akua – well our friend wants to destroy that sword more than you two, so we're doing him a favor by destroying it

Xenovia – I understand, then we'll let you take care of one sword

Irina – wait a minute, Xenovia!

Xenovia – the other side even has the leader of the fallen angels, Kokabiel, with them. It would be too difficult for us to recover all three swords on our own

Irina – I understand, but..

Xenovia – our chances are slim

Irina – we came knowing that even that was a generous estimate

Xenovia – yes, we were sent by the higher ups fully prepared to sacrifice ourselves from the beginning

Irina – that's a believer's dream, isn't it?

Xenovia – we have no choice here

Moka – we're not asking anything in return, all we want is to destroy the swords

Irina – well.. alright then

Issei – alright then, I'll contact Taiga and Kazue to let them know

0000000000

Issei called Taiga and Kazue and explained their plan. The two of them already found Kiba and they all gathered at the park

Kiba – I see, but its regrettable that an Excalibur user would approve of destroying the sword

Xenovia – you're the one to talk, didn't you leave the House of Gremory?

Kiba glared at Xenovia

Xenovia – we can consider you a stray and execute you here if you want

Xenovia – grabbed her sword

Kiba – there's that too

Kiba summoned a magic circle on his hand. But before they could do anything Kazue got between them

Kazue – if your swords touches one another, I'll whoop your asses

Issei – we're here on one purpose, do you two intend to kill one another before we could achieve our goal?

Xenovia – I can understand why you would resent the Holy Sword Project. That incident is viewed with great repugnance even among us. That's why the person responsible for it was braded as a heretic and excommunicated

Irina – his name was Valper Gallilei. The man called the Archbishop of Annahilation

Kiba – Valper.. that man was responsible for..

Xenovia – I told you that among his tools was a stray priest, right?

Issei – Freed

Xenovia – its not uncommon for there to be collusion among those banned from the church. There's a high possibility that Valper is also involved in the events this time

Kiba – after hearing that, there's no reason for me not to cooperate with you

Irina – then its decided then

Xenovia – we'll return the favour for the food someday, Issei Hyoudou

Issei – no need

Xenovia and Irina then left

Kiba – Issei

Issei – yeah?

Kiba – I want you all to stay out of this

Issei – why is that?

Kiba – this is my personal revenge. I cant get you guys involved

Issei – we're friends, aren't we? Do you expect us to just let you fight on your own?

Kiba – yes.. we are. But-

Issei placed a hand on Kiba's shoulder

Issei – we're not going to sit back and watch a friend turn into a stray or even worse, die. If something bad happens to you, it wont be just us, Rias will be sad too! Is that okay for you!?

Kiba looked down

Kiba – president Rias. That's right, I met her because of the Holy Sword Project

Kazue – tell us what really happened to you, Kiba

Kiba – me and my friends were involved with the Holy Sword Project. Day after day, we were involved with experiments. Our freedom was taken away, and we weren't even treated as people. And even so, everyone believed that they were chosen by God and bore it desperately with the hope that one day, they could become special. However, not one of us became able to wield a holy sword and the experiment was a failure. We were disposed of soon after that in order to conceal what had happened. They gassed us all. Even vomiting blood on the floor we looked to God for help

Kiba remembered how he escaped and was rescued by Rias

Kiba – I was thankful to the president from the bottom of my heart for taking me in as a part of her House. But I was able to run away because of my comrades. That's why I have to destroy Excalibur with a devil sword filled with their feelings. That is my atonement and duty as the only survivor

Taiga, Kazue and Issei all looked down on the ground. All of them understood what it feels to be disposed

Issei – so your dedicating your life on the purpose of destroying Excalibur?

Kiba – yes, everyday I swore that I will destroy that sword with my own hands, that's the only way for me to avenge my fallen comrades

Taiga and Kazue knowing where this is going they turned around

Taiga – you two, come with us

Taiga called out for Akua and Moka

Akua – why?

Kazue – just come with us and leave them alone

Akua and Moka were confused but judging from the mood they left, leaving Issei and Kiba alone

Issei – isn't that.. kind of idiotic?

Kiba – idiotic?

Kiba grabbed Issei's collar

Kiba – you dare call my revenge idiotic!?

Issei – Kiba, is destroying the sword really what your friends would want you to do? Do they really want you to go on a path of anger and sadness for their sake?

Kiba punched Issei

Kiba – you know nothing of what happened to me! You know nothing of what it feels like to be used and disposed off!

Issei turned his head to Kiba

Issei – trust me Kiba, I know it pretty well. My and my brothers do

Kiba blinked in confusion

Kiba – what are you talking about?

Issei – sit down, I'll tell you a little story. But keep this for yourself, alright?

Kiba was still confused but sat down on the bench. Issei sat next to him

Issei – have you ever heard of the Marriage of Blood?

Kiba – marriage of blood? I never heard of that

Issei – I would've guessed. Well it begins as it ends, with a wedding. Long ago, there was a wise king who was long past his prime, who took a young, wise and fair maiden, as his queen. She strived for peace and prosperity to his kingdom, and together they united the neighbouring kingdoms of the land to form a great alliance. For years the nations of the alliance lived in peace, but the peace would not last. At least not for some..

Kiba – what happened?

Issei – a loyal knight took issue with his king conceding time and time again, to the whims of his young wife. The king argued, should be counselled by a body attuned to the will of his subjects, not by the desires of the queen. In a very dark night came the king's response. The armies of the neighbouring lands all met in secret, and massacred every single member of the knight's noble clan!

Kiba widened his eyes

Issei – no limb left unbroken, no throat left unopened, the clan was drained from the land. But how was such a mighty clan wiped out but a single night? It happened with an ambush. The clan was preparing for the wedding the next day between the knight's younger brother and his bride, the princess, when the armies attacked. And the younger brother's bride, butchered by his side, the king's own daughter!

Kiba – the soldiers killed.. their own princess?

Issei – yeah, a "Marriage of Blood" indeed. After that, the twin brother of the knight's younger brother was left alive to be tortured for entertainment as the armies partied through the night. He saw his relatives impaled in the heard, his house burnt to the ground, and his own mother decapitated right in front of him before the soldiers finally mutilated him.

Kiba listened to Issei's story with shock in his eyes

Issei – soon after, rumors spread. The bodies of the knight and the twin younger brothers disappeared. Some say it was the king's men, out to destroy the evidence of the tragedy. Some say it was simply grave robbers.

Issei grinned

Issei – but some say the three brothers came back.. for revenge..

Kiba – don't tell me..

Issei – yes, they did came back. And they did took their revenge. Right after their revival they were given immense power each. Now, burning with revenge, they used their newfound powers, and begun a genocidal campaign against each and every kingdom within the alliance. One after another, kingdom after kingdom, armies after armies, the three brothers with their monstrous rage, mercilessly massacred the soldiers, butchered the people, and destroyed the kingdoms, exactly how the armies did the same thing to their clan

Kiba – so.. they did those out of revenge

Issei – yes, their clan served the king for hundreds of years with absolute loyalty, and at that moment, he disposed that very clan. Sounds familiar to you?

It did sound familiar to Kiba. Being used up and disposed like garbage

Issei – after a gruesome rampage. The three brothers successfully destroyed and killed the whole alliance. Soldier or no soldier, they spared no one. As they stood on thousand corpses of the armies, they fell in great despair. And within days, they swore an oath to never do what they did that time again. And then after, they took a heated metal and branded a symbol on themselves so that they will never, ever forget the oath.

Issei sighed

Issei – their power.. is "something that kill millions". And for that purpose, they were successful. Kiba.. people do say all the time but.. they really mean it. Revenge is never the answer

Kiba – Issei..

Issei – but if you really want to continue on your own revenge, that's fine. We wont stop you

Issei then stood up but Kiba saw a glimpse of a symbol-shaped scar on Issei's right neck. He gasped as he saw this

Issei – lets go, the others might be waiting for us

Kiba – y-yeah..

Kiba stood up and followed Issei

Kiba thoughts – an older brother, twin younger brothers, and a branded symbol. Taiga, Kazue, Issei.. don't tell me you guys were..

Kiba had many questions going through his mind but he never asked any of them

0000000000


	11. Chapter 11

Later that night they all gathered in an abandoned church. The Hyoudou brothers and Kiba were wearing priest outfits and the vampires wore nun robes

Kazue – explain to us why are we wearing these?

Xenovia – it will be bad if the higher ups knew we were working with magicians and vampires

Irina – we're sorry about this

Issei – no need, we're good

Kiba – but for a devil to wear a priest's clothes

Irina – there was some resistance, though

Xenovia – its not efficient to move as a group. We'll split into teams

Taiga – me and Kazue will take the south part of town. You two will take the west, Issei and Kiba will take the east, and lastly Akua and Moka will take the north

Akua – what!? But I want to be in Issei's team

Moka – me too!

Taiga – if one of you two is Issei's partner there's a high possibility that you will try to molest him like you do every single night

Kazue – hehe, and that's not a good thing?

Issei – you want me to shove my boot up your ass?

Xenovia – if you see anything lets contact each other's phones

0000000000

Later they all split up and started their search. Issei and Kiba then arrived in an abandoned building

Issei – what's this place?

Kiba – this place was once a hideout of a stray devil

Issei – I see, so we came here to see if the fallen angels took this place on their own?

Kiba – yeah

Issei and Kiba sensed something

Kiba – Issei..

Issei – I know, above!

They looked to the roof and saw a certain someone

Freed – yahoo!

Freed jumped down from the roof and swung his sword to Kiba who summoned a sword and blocked him. Kiba pushed Freed away only for him to back flip on the roof

Freed – why hello there ya shitty devils!

Issei – its this goof again?

Kiba – you know him?

Issei – yup, I kicked his ass

Freed – graaaa! Don't remind me of that again ya shitty devil! I want to cut you into pieces for humiliating me like that!

Issei – I'm not a devil! Kiba be careful, that sword is Excalibur!

Issei changed his clothes into his battle gear

Freed – oh what do we have here!? Two against one? I'm really popular am I!?

Kiba – don't worry, I'm your opponent

Issei – you sure?

Kiba – yeah, stay out of this

Kiba leaped towards Freed and started clashing swords

Freed – no matter how many devil scum come, it wont be enough for this cute little Excalibur

Freed was clashing with Kiba and he was keeping up with his speed

Issei thoughts – he can keep up with Kiba who is a knight?

Freed – this is the Holy Sword of Heavenly Flashes. Called Excalibur Rapidly by others! But I call it the Super Fast Sword!

Issei – I guess I'll call them

Freed saw Issei grabbing his cell phone

Freed – hey, wait! I'll care good care of you onlooker!

Kiba – I wont let you! **Sword Birth!**

Kiba stabbed the ground and created swords that popped out of the ground. Freed destroyed the incoming swords towards him

Voice – hmph, is this Sword Birth?

Kiba – who's there!?

A fat priest with grey hair and round glasses came out of the building

Priest – a sacred gear that can exhibit invincible power based on the user's ability. Freed, your use of holy swords is still not adequate, huh?

Freed – oh, old man Valper!

Hearing the name Kiba's anger burst

Kiba – what!?

Issei – then this guy must be the one Xenovia was talking about. The mastermind of the Holy Sword Project

Kiba – Valper Galilei!

Valper turned to Kiba

Valper – the one and only

Freed – that's what you say old man, but I'm stuck between these damn swords!

Valper – put all the elements flowing in your body into the sword blade

Freed grabbed the sword with two hands and the blade glowed with a golden aura

Freed – put all the elements.. into the blade, huh?

Issei thoughts – oh shit..

Freed swung his sword and slashed through the swords

Freed – I see. by using the holy element effectively, I can power up even more. How about I'll make you all my sword prey!

Freed leaped to Kiba and raised his sword. Kiba pulled his sword out of the ground to block Freed

Freed – die!

Issei – **Infernal Chainsaw!**

Issei suddenly appeared between them and kicked Freed away

Freed – grah!

Freed crashed to the ground

Issei – you okay?

Kiba – thanks Issei

Kazue – damn, I was about to make an epic entrance back there

Issei and Kiba turned their heads around to see Taiga and Kazue

Issei – its you guys

Xenovia – we're here as well

Xenovia, Irina, Akua and Moka arrived on the ground

Irina – yoohoo!

Akua – nice kick darling

Moka – I hate how that exorcist talks

Freed sat up, still shaking from the damage

Freed – aah! That hurt!

Xenovia prepared her sword

Xenovia – traitors Freed Zelzan and Valper Gallilei, I judge you in the name of God!

Freed – don't bring up that revolting name in front of me, you bitch!

Kiba leaped to Freed to attack him but he leaped away and landed next to Valper

Valper – Freed

Freed – huh?

Valper – your jop was to get rid of those people from the church who had snuck in. but there are two here with holy swords. You cant win, pull back for now

Freed – roger old man!

Freed grabbed some kind of stone

Freed – bye-bye!

Freed threw it to the ground and it caused a bright light that blind everyone. After the light faded it revealed Freed and Valper gone

Kiba – damn!

Kiba and Xenovia dashed to the forest

Xenovia – after them, Irina!

Irina – right!

Kazue – get their asses!

Taiga and Kazue followed after

Issei – go, you two!

Akua – got it!

Moka – yeah!

Akua and Moka also went on a pursuit. Before Issei could follow he stopped as he sense someone behind him. He turned around to see Rias, Akeno, Asia, and Koneko walking out of the portal

Rias – oh dear, how troublesome are you all

Issei – Rias

Rias – Issei, what is the meaning of this?

Issei – it is what it is, we're destroying the sword. How'd you guys know what we're up to?

Rias – I had Akeno watch over the two from the church. Where's Yuuto?

Issei – he's with the others trying to find Freed and Valper. If anything happens he'll contact me

Rias – his head is filled with revenge, I doubt he will call you when he finds the sword

The night past by with them having no luck in finding Freed and Valper

0000000000

The next day after Kokabiel confronted Rias and her peerage except Kiba and Sona. Valper and Freed were fusing the swords by using magic circles

Valper – this will be something to watch.. finally..

A white light was shot upwards from the magic circle

Valper – my dream is about to come true

At the Hyoudou house all five of them sensed the energy

Kazue – what the hell!?

Moka – its coming from the school

Akua – do you think its them?

Issei – yeah, its them

Taiga – alright then, lets go!

The others nodded and left

0000000000

It was now night time. When the Hyoudou brothers and the vampires arrived at school. They were wearing their battle outfits. They saw the school was covered with a barrier. There was Rias, Sona and their peerages at the entrance. Sona's peerage were the ones casting the barrier

Issei – hey

Rias – its you guys!

Akeno – oh my, we're glad you could make it

Taiga – what's the situation?

Rias – its very dire, the fallen angel Kokabiel is here and Valper had already fused Excalibur

Taiga – I see

Issei – where's Xenovia?

Saji – Kiba's not here too

Rias – we don't know where those two are. But I know they're safe

Sona – I'll keep the barrier up, but I might not be able to keep the school from collapsing

Rias – we wont let that happen

Sona – Rias, its not too late to contact your brother

Rias – I don't see you contacting your big sister

Akeno – I've already contacted Lord Sirzechs

Rias – Akeno, why did you contact him on your own?

Akeno – Rias, I understand you don't want to be a bother to your brother. But the enemy is a leader-class fallen angel. He is not someone you can take on your own. Lets have the maou help us with this one

Rias sighed

Rias – alright

Akeno – thanks for your understanding, president. Lord Sirzechs' forces will arrive in about one hour

Rias – geez, you really do like to do things on your own

Rias smirked

Rias – one hour, huh? So all we need to do is hold the enemy until then

Taiga – there's no need to. We'll just defeat them on our own

Sona – our opponent is a leader class fallen angel and an Excalibur user, we should not underestimate them

Taiga – yeah, so?

Saji – so!? Are you an idiot or something!? These guys are super strong!

Taiga – I know, but do you guys really think that he wont do something bad within one hour? You said he's a leader class fallen angel then that means he can do something like destroy the town in one minute

Akeno – well.. that is possible. But we cant hope to beat him

Taiga – lets just try then

0000000000

Later Rias, her peerage, the Hyoudou brothers and the vampires went inside the school. They saw the white light coming from the magic circles

Issei – what's that?

Kokabiel – it's the four Excalibur swords being fused into one

Everyone turned to a floating throne with a man with black long hair and red eyes sitting on it

Rias – Kokabiel!

Akua – so that's the guy

Kokabiel – is Sirzechs coming? Or is it Serafall?

Kazue – unfortunately, you're dealing with us!

Kazue summoned his spear. Kokabiel summoned a large spear of light that alerted them. Akeno and Koneko got in front of Rias, Taiga got in front of Asia, Akua and Moka got in front of Issei, and Kazue was left alone..

Kazue thoughts – why don't I get protection.. huuuuu...

Kokabiel shot the spear at the gym and it destroyed it

Issei – the gym..

Kokabiel – this is so boring. But oh well, I'll let you play with my little pet for my entertainment

Fire burst out of the ground and out came a three-headed large dog

Kazue – Cerberus!

Akua – the guard dog of Hades. Not too bad

Asia – guard dog.. of Hades?

Taiga – stay close to me Asia

More fire burst out of the ground and came out three more dogs

Moka – there's more!?

Issei – he really wants to start a war

Rias – to bring those to the human world.. lets go, Akeno, Koneko!

Rias and Akeno used their wings to fly up and started firing their attacks at it while Koneko attacked it up close

Issei – Moka, Akua, follow my lead!

Akua and Moka – right!

Issei dashed to a dog and kicked it

Issei – **Infernal Chainsaw!**

The dog was sent flying. Both Akua and Moka dashed towards it

Akua – **Jingen-tou!**

Moka – haa!

Moka kicked one of its head as Akua slashed its torso. Nearby Kazue blocked another dog's right claw. He pushed it back and slashed it. The dog roared in pain as it breathed out fire from each head but Kazue spiralled his spear and blocked the fire

Taiga – those mutts are tough

Asia – kyaaa!

Taiga turned to Asia and saw a dog about to attack her

Taiga – get away from her!

Taiga punched the centre head and stopped its attack. Taiga then grabbed Asia and dashed back. The dog roared at them

Taiga – you dare try to attack Asia!?

Taiga grabbed his sword and raised it up then fire was ignited on the blade. The dog charged at Taiga

Taiga – **Scorching Slash!**

Taiga swung down his sword and sent an slash made out of fire towards the dog. The slash hit the dog and knocked it back and dealt large amount of damage to it. It tried to get up but suddenly Xenovia beheaded the dog

Taiga – Xenovia!?

Xenovia – sorry for being late

Xenovia cut the dog in half

Rias – no, you're timing is perfect

Rias and Akeno then noticed something. It was Issei doing an airflare while shooting out a lot of fireballs that spiralled around the whole school. Akua and Moka were keeping the dog they were fighting busy

Akeno – that's an unusual fighting style

Issei then leaped back and stood up straight. There were now multiple fireballs spiralling the whole school. He then dashed to the dog and jumped up

Issei – Akua, Moka!

Moka – right!

Akua – **Jingen-tou!**

Akua slashed one head of the dog while Moka kicked its other head. Issei raised his right leg straight upwards

Issei – **Infernal Chainsaw!**

Issei dropped an axe kick on the dog's back and pulverized it to the ground. All three of them leaped back as over a dozen fireballs were shot to the pulverized dog and it exploded on it, killing the dog

Kazue – suffer motherfucker!

Kazue crashed his spear on the dog's centre head and fire erupted around him followed by a strong shockwave. Rias and Akeno combined their attacks and hit the last dog. The dog roared at them but it was impaled and held upwards by multiple swords that burst out of the ground. A certain blonde knight then appeared out of nowhere

Rias – Yuuto!

Asia – Kiba!

Taiga – you're timing is either perfect or too late

Kiba – hmph, sorry

Kokabiel – that wasn't too bad

Everyone turned to Kokabiel still sitting on his throne

Kazue – would you look at that, he's still sitting on his ass

Rias – take this!

Rias sent a bolt of her power of destruction to Kokabiel. But the fallen angel just smiled and swayed her attack aside with one hand. Rias' attack hit the tennis court and destroyed it

Rias – with just one hand!?

Taiga – we got a problem

Taiga was referring to the four combined Excalibur swords

Valper – its complete!

The magic circle that was fusing the swords blast out a pillar of light into the sky

Valper – its finally complete!

Kokabiel – with the massive energy from the sword, I can now easily destroy this pitiful town!

Akua – so the town's really gonna blow up!?

Valper – hahaha! It will take only 20 minutes before the town's destruction. I advise you take that time to run away

Kokabiel – and if you want to protect this place. You have to defeat me

Kokabiel got out ten of his wings and dematerialized his floating throne

Kokabiel – Freed, take care of them! Use the sword

Freed arrived

Freed – aye boss!

Kiba and Xenovia gotten themselves ready to fight Freed

Freed – ooooohh, so this is the Excalibur. I'm so super happy right now! With this I can kill even more shitty devil scum!

Freed dashed to Kiba and Xenovia and started clashing swords with them

Rias shot out another bolt of destruction but was caught and transformed into a ball by Kokabiel. Akeno shot a bolt of lightning but he did the same thing to it before combining the two energies into a large ball

Kokabiel – take this!

Kokabiel threw the large ball of energy to Rias

Akeno – Rias!

Akeno got in front of Rias and made a magic circle but Akua suddenly appeared in front of them

Akua – **Jingen-tou!**

Akua cut the ball in half but the two pieced ball exploded and knocked the three of them away. Akua was falling down but was caught by Moka, Rias regained her flight but Akeno was still falling, only to be caught by Issei

Issei – you okay!?

Akeno – Issei..

Issei – this guy is strong

Suddenly Issei felt a strange energy. He turned to Kiba who held up his sword

Kiba – I will become a sword. Comrades whose souls have merged with mine, lets overcome this together. Our thoughts and wishes can now be accomplished

Both light and dark energies started to envelope the blade of Kiba's sword

Kiba – I'll become a sword for the president and my comrades, **Sword Birth!**

Kiba's sword then transformed into a new sword

Kiba – Sword of Betrayer, a sword vested with both holy and devil powers. Stop it if you can!

Kazue – the hell!?

Rias – holy and devil energies fused together into one sword?

Issei – so that's Kiba's Balance Breaker

Valper – how can that be!? A holy and demonic sword cant be combined!

Xenovia – Rias Gremory's knight, are we still on the same side?

Kiba – it all depends on you

Xenovia – then lets destroy that Excalibur together

Kiba – is that alright for you?

Xenovia – at this point, even though it's a holy sword, it isn't holy any longer

Kiba – I understand

Xenovia stabbed the Excalibur Destruction on the ground and held her right arm aside

Xenovia – Peter, Basilius, Dionysius, and the Blessed Virgin Mary! Please hear my prayers

Xenovia summoned a magic circle and out came a large blue sword with golden edges. Chains were wrapped around on it

Xenovia – in the name of the saint living in this blade.. I shall set you free!

Xenovia grabbed the sword and the chains shattered

Xenovia – Holy Sword Durandal! T his sword is on par with Excalibur. It is said to cut everything in this world

Valper – impossible! My research didn't go into how to use Durandal!

Xenovia – unlike Kiba or Irina, I'm one of the few who can use a holy sword

Valper – one who is perfectly suitable to be a holy sword user?

Freed – it doesn't matter. With my sword, there's still no way you could win!

Freed attacked Xenovia but she deflected his sword easily

Freed – what!?

Xenovia – that sword of yours is a broken Excalibur. Its no match for my Durandal!

Kiba then dashed to Freed and clashed swords with him that eventually shattered Freed's sword

Freed – it broke!

Kiba then cut Freed's shoulder and he was knocked out cold

Kiba – did you see that old friends? Our powers overcame Excalibur!

Valper – how can this be!? The fusion of holy and devil powers is impossible!

Kiba turned to Valper scarring the priest

Kiba – Valper, its your turn!

Before Valper could say anything else a spear of light impaled and killed him. Kiba and Xenovia gasped at this

Kokabiel – Valper, you were useful, but your usefulness ends there

Kazue – bastard.. isn't he your ally!?

Kokabiel – someone as useless as him cant be my ally

Taiga – this guy.. is trash

Kokabiel narrowed his eyes at Taiga

Kokabiel – you dare insult me, puny magician?

Taiga – this is getting ridicules. Issei

Issei – yeah?

Taiga – I give you permission, to temporarily unseal your restrictions

Hearing that Issei flinched

Kazue – no way, you serious Taiga?

Taiga – who would I joke about something like this?

Rias – restrictions?

Everyone then heard a chilling giggle. It came from Issei who had his head lowered and his bangs shadowing his eye

Issei – I see.. Taiga you are the man..

Everyone then saw something that sent chills down their spine. Issei was grinning like a psycho while his pupils glowing blood red as he was walking towards Kokabiel

Rias – Issei?

Akua – what's the matter?

Kazue – oh he's just happy

Akua – happy?

Issei – **Restriction Seal, Release!**

A magic circle appeared on Issei's chest and shattered. After it shattered a colossal amount of energy erupted around Issei. Taiga and Kazue used magic circles to shield everyone from the immense shockwave. The barrier that Sona and her peerage had set up shattered completely. Issei's energy blasted upwards into the sky. Everyone except Taiga and Kazue widened their eyes as they saw fires on the sky

Rias – the skies.. are burning!?

Kokabiel – w-what is this kind of energy!?

Kazue grinned

Kazue – oh we're gonna have some fun!

Issei was levitating on the centre of the giant energy pillar he was releasing. His Blazing Cloak of Aegis was burning around him like a shield. He opened his eyes and revealed they were blood red with fiery energy flowing out of the pupil. His hair was blazing like fire. And grinned as he spoke.

Issei – tremble before the _Royal Flames of the Red King_

0000000000


	12. Chapter 12

Issei – tremble before the _Royal Flames of the Red King_

Issei's energy calmed down and was pulled back to him. Even though his energy was calm it was visible around him along with his fire cloak

Issei – **Blazing Cloak of Aegis**

Kokabiel – what did you do?

Issei – I released my powers. Now I'm at my full potential!

Issei's cloak flared out

Issei – **Hellfire Meteorites!**

Issei slashed out his right leg twice and sent two fireballs but they were bigger now. Kokabiel held out both his hands and tried to block both fireballs but both exploded and pushed him back

Kokabiel – you brat!

Kokabiel summoned a large light spear and threw it at Issei. Issei flickered away and dodged the spear

Akua – Taiga, what do you mean by Issei releasing his restriction seal?

Taiga – all three of us sealed our powers because reasons, and I just told him to release it until he defeats Kokabiel

Xenovia – so you mean this is Issei Hyoudou's full power?

Taiga – yeah, but even though this is his full power, I didn't tell him to get serious so don't worry about the town

Kiba – that's good to hear

Kokabiel was looking around for Issei

Kokabiel – where is that brat!?

Issei – over here

Kokabiel turned around to see Issei standing on the ground below

Kokabiel – die!

The fallen angel summoned another light spear and threw it at Issei

Issei – **Great Hellfire Dragon: Sargoz**

The spear hit Issei and exploded on him

Rias – Issei!

The dust faded and revealed a large dragon's head entirely made out of fire around Issei

Kokabiel – you're still alive!?

Rias – we must help Issei!

Kazue – no, you'll just get in his way

Akeno – but we cant just sit back and watch!

Xenovia – I will help!

Kiba – Xenovia?

Xenovia – I am a servant of God, this mission is my duty to him!

Kokabiel – hahahaha! You little girl sure have a lot of faith for one who lost her master

Xenovia – what!?

Rias – Kokabiel, what are you talking about?

Xenovia – what do you mean "lost their master"?

Kokabiel – oops, I shouldn't have said that

Xenovia – answer me!

Kokabiel – hahahaha! Didn't you know God died in the last great war along with the previous four maou!?

Everyone that heard this all gasped. The Hyoudou brothers were also shocked at this

Taiga – what..?

Xenovia – t-that cant be true..

Rias – God is.. dead? That's ridiculous. I haven't heard anything about that!

Kokabiel – during the war, all three sides lost their leaders and other high ranks. The pure angels couldn't increase in numbers and pure blooded devils are rare. All three sides were so damaged that they rely on humans to survive. The leader of all three sides had to seal the information so that the God-fearing humans would continue

Asia – t-that cant be true.. it cant be..

Xenovia fell to her knees in complete shock

Xenovia – lies.. they're all lies..!

Kokabiel – the thing that frustrates me is the fact that after God and the maous died the war stopped! Saying it was pointless to continue fighting! I cant take that! You want me to back down when the fallen angels had won!? If the war continued we would have been victories! Even that bastard Azazel said there would be no more war! What the fuck is up with that!?

Asia – b-but if God is dead.. who was the one answering our prayers and giving us love

Kokabiel – Michael took over as the leader and have been managing those stuff

Xenovia – Archangel Michael is acting as God's agent? Then..

Kokabiel – as long as the system is functioning, prayers and exorcisms will operate to a certain extent

Asia's knees were shaking and she lost consciousness due to the shock which Koneko caught her

Koneko – ..Asia

Taiga – Asia! She's unconscious..

Xenovia – that's a natural reaction for this situation. I'm glad I can still think at a time like this

Kokabiel – the amount of belivers in God has fallen drastically. Without anyone to manage the balance between good and evil its no surprise that something like a holy devil sword would appear. Otherwise it would be impossible for good and evil to mix like that. I'll continue the war even if I have to do it by myself!

Rias gritted her teeth

Akeno – Rias..

Rias – I let my pride get in the way again.. this is all my fault..

Issei – don't be ridicules!

Rias – Issei!

Issei – like hell if I'm gona let you destroy this town or my friends for your own selfish desire!

Sargoz roared loudly. His roar was so loud that it pierced through the air like a sonic wave

Issei – go, my dragon

Sargoz manifested his whole body. its size not was colossal. This made everyone pale

Kokabiel – w-what is that thing!?

Moka – hey sis, its that technique that Issei used against us before

Akua – but its bigger, way bigger

Kokabiel summoned a bigger spear of light and threw it at Sargoz which exploded and damaged it but the damaged part was restored like how a Phenex regenerates

Kokabiel – what!?

Issei – Sargoz is made entirely out of my energy. The only way to kill him is to kill me

Kokabiel – then I will do just that!

Kokabiel summoned a light spear and threw it at Issei but Issei flickered away and dodged the spear

Akeno – he's fast!

Moka – he's even faster than Kiba now

Kokabiel – hold still you brat! Where are you!?

Issei – I'm right here!

Issei was behind Kokabiel. Kokabiel turned around and summoned a light spear. This time the spear got larger and larger that it finally dwarfed their sizes

Kokabiel – DIIIIEE!

Kokabiel sent the giant light spear to Issei but he grabbed it by the tip with his own hand.

Kokabiel – what!? With your bare hand!?

Issei – even if I dodge or stand still your attacks wont damage me

Issei gripped the spear and shattered it

Issei – drown in the sea of flames, **Infernal Chainsaw!**

Issei kicked Kokabiel lightning speed. His kick sent a loud thud across the whole school followed by cracks due to his ribs shattering.

Kokabiel – GRAAAAAH!

Kokabiel was sent down with blood on his mouth and crashed landed on the ground. The landing made a large shockwave around the schoolyard. Issei landed near the crater. He was grinning with enjoyment as he saw Kokabiel barely alive on the centre of the crater

Issei – fufufu, that was fun, I wish he was a sturdier punching bag though

Everyone who saw this was in complete shock

Xenovia – h-he beat a leader class fallen angel?

Akeno – with a single kick?

Kiba – what strength..

Both vampires were shocked but they were more impressed

Moka – hmph, that sure was something

Akua – I really want Issei to fuck me right now..

Taiga – alright that's enough Issei, put your seal back

Issei – alright..

Issei then made a magic circle on his chest and it went inside him. He then deactivated his cloak

Rias – what are you three?

Kazue – oh that's easy. We're the Hyoudou brothers

Kazue approached his brothers. Rias raised an eyebrow. That's not the answer she wanted to hear

Kazue – hey Taiga, what about that guy who's been stalking us?

Taiga – yeah, we know you're there. Show yourself!

Voice – oh? You noticed me?

A magic circle appeared and revealed a full-plated white armored person with blue light wings

Issei – is that..

Taiga – yeah, the White Dragon Emperor

Everyone was shocked to hear this

Kiba – the White Dragon Emperor!?

Akeno – no way!

Issei – so what's someone like you doing in a place like this. If you wanted to join in the fight you could've just appeared earlier

White Dragon – yes, I did want to join in the fight. But unfortunately I was ordered to retrieve a traitor

The White Dragon Emperor flew to the crafter and grabbed the brutalized Kokabiel

White Dragon – there are some things I need to ask the stray priest as well

He flew to the unconscious Freed and grabbed him

Kazue – so you're just gonna clean them up and leave?

White Dragon – yes, I was ordered to do so

Taiga – by who?

White Dragon – Azazel

Taiga narrowed his eyes

Taiga – the Governor of the fallen angels

White Dragon – I best be going now. I hope I get to fight each one of you in your unsealed forms in the future

Kazue – oh, a battle maniac I see. I'll be waiting

The White Dragon Emperor then glowed in a bright white light and flew away. Asia then woke up due to the light and everyone just looked at the ball of light as it flew away

0000000000

The next day after school, they were all in the clubroom with a certain person with them

Xenovia – hey, Issei Hyoudou

Issei – what the hell!?

Everyone except Rias and her peerage were surprised to see Xenovia in a Kuoh school uniform

Akua – Xenovia?

Issei – why are you here!?

Rias – I'm glad you could make it

Taiga – you did this?

Rias – the new knight of the House of Gremory, Xenovia.

Xenovia – I hope to get along with all of you

Issei – knight!? Could it be that you..

Xenovia showed her wings and startled Issei and Asia

Issei – you transformed!?

Kiba – we were also surprised after being told about it

Xenovia – after learning that God had died, I was desperate and begged her

Issei – you begged Rias?

Rias – it'll be nice to have the Durandal user added to our ranks. With this Xenovia and Yuuto will be our swordfighters

Xenovia – I transferred to this school as a second-year student today

Kazue then appeared

Kazue – well now that you've transferred. We should try to get along. How about we have a coffee later?

Xenovia – sorry, but I'm not interested

Kazue – agh.. my heart..!

Taiga – another reject..

Akeno – fufufu, poor boy

Issei – isn't this alright with you?

Xenovia – without God my life is meaningless. But is it alright to stoop to the level of the devils? Even if she is the little sister of the maou, was my decision the right one?

Xenovia clasped her hands

Xenovia – please tell me, Lord! Agh!

Xenovia then had a headache

Taiga – this is familiar

Taiga was referring to how Asia tries to pray and has a headache

Issei – what about Irina? Where is she?

Xenovia – she returned to headquarters along with the cores of the destroyed Excaliburs. And for her to know that I became a devil she was very upset. Her faith runs deeper than mine. If I were to tell her the truth about God, I don't know what would happen to her emotional state. To the church, I'm a dangerous person who found out the truth about something I shouldn't have. They turn me into a heretic so that if I try to reveal the truth no one would believe me

Moka – so that's why you became a devil

Xenovia – I must apologize to you Asia Argento

Asia – why?

Xenovia – because if there is no God, then there is no hope of salvation or love. I called you a witch and treated you badly, and for that I'm sorry. You can hit me if you like

Asia – but that's..

Xenovia – for a holy sword user who should be respected to become a heretic who committed a taboo. Its changed the way I look at things, I cannot forget the attitudes they had. I must have made you feel the same way..

Asia – its okay, really. I'm satisfied with my life now. Even though I'm a devil I was able to meet many people who are now dear to me. For that I am very happy

Xenovia smiled

Xenovia – can I ask you a favor?

Asia – a favor? Sure!

Xenovia – will you show me around school sometime?

Xenovia turned to Kiba

Xenovia – I'd also like to try my Hold Sword Durandal against the holy devil sword again

Kiba – sure, anytime

Kazue whispered to Taiga

Kazue – she's not a bad person after all

Taiga – guess you're right

Rias then stood up

Rias – now that we've got a new member. The Occult Research Club is back open for business!

Everyone – yes, president!

0000000000

A few days later everything went back to normal. Xenovia already transferred in school and was a member of the ORC. Right now all of them along with the Hyoudou brothers and the vampires were at the pool

Kazue – we're suppose to what!?

Rias – we're suppose to clean this pool

Akeno – it hasn't been used since last year

Issei – and we have to clean these?

Xenovia – why does the Occult Research Club have to clean the pool?

Rias – normally the Student Council would be doing this. But to thank them for their help with Kokabiel, we've taken over the job for the year. And after cleaning it up, we get to use it for ourselves

Kazue – oh hell yeah!

Koneko – your face looks perverted

Rias – alright everyone, lets do a good job to clean this pool!

Everyone – yes president!

0000000000

Later everyone changing into their gym clothes for cleaning the pool. At the guys' section the four guys were changing. Kiba looked at the other three and saw scars all over their bodies. Kiba knew how they got these. Kazue then turned to him

Kazue – dude are you gay?

Kiba – huh? N-No!

Kazue – then why the hell are you eyeing?

Kiba – well.. you just have those scars on

Taiga – hm? These? Well.. lets just say that we've been screwed before

Kiba – oh..

Kazue – lets go, I want to see some swimsuits!

Taiga – lets just hurry up and clean the pool. That way I could start sleeping on a floating mat

All of them walked out of the dressing room but a pair of hands suddenly grabbed Issei and pulled him back to the room

Taiga – hey Issei where's the water ma-

Taiga turned around and saw no Issei

Taiga – huh? Issei?

Kiba – he was here a second ago

Kazue – here's your damn water mat

Taiga – meh, he might still be changing

0000000000

Inside the dressing room Issei was pushed onto a bench by none other than Akeno

Issei – A-Akeno!?

Akeno – oh my, fufufufu. I never imagined that you would have a lot of scars on you Issei. Seeing your bare body, it made me kind of want to touch you

Issei – w-what are you doing?

Akeno – nothing special. I've been seeing you get along with both Akua and Moka all the time, and recently Rias has been clinging onto you as well. Don't you want to try cheating with me too?

Issei – cheating!?

Akeno – lets just keep this between the two of us. The other three don't need to know our little secret, right?

Akeno started to get on top of Issei

Akeno – doesn't it turn you on? A secret between just the two of us?

Issei was cornered by the queen as Issei was starting to panic

Akeno – I wonder what would it feel like to be devoured in lust. That way, we could get to know each other even better

Issei – I.. don't know about that..

Akeno – I know, you wanted me in control

Akeno moved her lips closer to Issei when..

Rias – which one of you would like to explain?

Both Issei and Akeno were startled by this

Issei – R-Rias!

Rias was at the door with both Akua and Moka behind her

Akeno – fufu, I was just getting to know our new member

Rias – somehow I don't believe you

Akua – hey, hey Akeno. What do you think you're doing to Issei?

Moka – that's ours, you know

Rias – hmph, do what you like

Rias walked away

Akeno – oh my, wasn't that cute? She was jealous

Akua then approached Issei. She grabbed him and bit his neck

Issei – agh!

After a few gulps she let go of Issei and turned to Akeno

Akua – finders keepers, we found him first

Akeno – fufufu, well if that's the case you better get a good hold on him. Otherwise I would just snatch him right off your nose

Akeno and Akua sent sparking glares at each other

Issei – w-what's going on..

Moka wrapped her arms around Isse' right arm

Moka – lets get a move on

Moka then dragged Issei outside

0000000000

Later after they cleaned the pool, all of them were already changed into their swimwear. Akeno summoned a magic circle and filled the pool with water

Rias – now everyone, lets all swim to our hearts content

Kazue – fuck yeah!

Kazue leaped to the pool as Kiba dove after him

Taiga – finally! I'm sleepy as hell

Taiga was holding a water mat

Asia – you shouldn't stay up and read late at night Taiga

Rias – so Issei, what do you think of my swimsuit?

Issei – well.. its good on you

Akeno – oh my, you're getting into this, don't you? You really wanted to show your swimsuit to Issei

Rias – and what about you Akeno? Don't you have the same idea?

Akeno just smiled at Rias

Akeno – I don't know what you mean

While Rias and Akeno was into their rivalry a certain someone lightly blew onto Issei's ear that tickled him

Issei – whoa!

Issei turned around to see Moka leaning towards him in her swimsuit and blushed at this

Moka – so Issei, you like it? The view's all yours

Issei – what do you mean mine!?

Akua – look over here Issei

Issei turned to Akua and blushed even more. She had her hands behind her back and was in a very sultry pose in her swimsuit

Akua – you know you want this

Issei – I-I-I don't know what you're talking about

Kazue – YOU LITTLE SHIT!

Issei – whoa!

Issei ducked down and avoided Kazue left punch

Kazue – you've got girls around you left and right then you don't even have the balls to grab them!? I'll kill ya!

Issei – shit!

Issei leaped to the pool and swam away as Kazue jumped in and chased after him

Kazue – get back here! Death is this way!

Issei – I know! That's why I'm swimming that way!

Akua – oh my, he ran away again

Moka – don't worry, we'll get him. For now lets just have fun chasing him

Asia was in the pool beside Taiga who was on the mat

Asia – is Issei going to be alright?

Taiga – don't worry Asia, Kazue wont hurt him.. much

Asia – should I help?

Taiga – nah, leave him. By the way where's Xenovia?

Asia – she said she had trouble with her swimsuit

Issei retreated in the building. He hid behind a corner. He peaked to the pool and saw Kazue looking around

Kazue – where's that punk!?

Issei thoughts – I think I lost him

Xenovia – yo

Issei turned around to see Xenovia in her swimsuit

Issei – oh Xenovia, where have you been?

Xenovia – this is my first swimsuit so it took me a while to figure it out. Do I look strange

Issei – you've never been swimming before? Is it because you were born in the church?

Xenovia – no, I just had never been interested in these kinds of things. But I also did some thinking, would you like to hear me out?

Issei – of course, I'm all ears

Xenovia – I would like you to make a baby with me

Issei – …say what?

0000000000

Later Xenovia dragged Issei to a storage room and pushed him in before closing the door

Xenovia – you never gave me my answer

Issei – but why would you want to make a baby!? What sparked your interest in this in the first place!?

Xenovia – my only dream was to serve God. But now that he's dead things have changed. I already approached Rias on her thoughts and she told me devils live a life they want

Issei – don't tell me..

Xenovia – yes, I want to live my life a womanly life I never thought I would have. When I watched you defeat Kokabiel on your own I decided your powers are worth looking at

Xenovia took off her top

Xenovia – alright lets hurry it up. I apologize for not having any experience with men. I will follow your lead on this

Issei – w-wait!

Xenovia pinned Issei down

Xenovia – defile me please. You can do whatever you want with me as long as I get to have your genes

Issei thoughts – how the hell do I get stuck in these all the time!?

Rias – first Akeno now Xenovia?

Both of them turned to see Rias at the door

Issei – Rias!? NOOO!

Akeno then came behind them

Akeno – oh my, you're cheating with him as well Xenovia?

Akua, Moka, and Koneko were also there

Akua – me and my sister will ravage him first, all of you will just have to wait in line

Moka – I agree on that

Koneko – ..I thought Kazue was the only pervert but now there's two

Issei – hold up! I can explain!

Xenovia – what are you doing Issei? Its time to make a baby, lets go we don't have all day

Issei – do you even know what you're saying!?

Hearing Xenovia the others were shocked

Issei – SAVE ME!

0000000000

Back at the pool Kiba came out of the water

Kiba – did you guys heard anything?

Kazue – hear what?

Taiga – nope, nothing

Asia – hey, where are the others?

0000000000


	13. Chapter 13

Later that day all of them were in the clubroom. Issei managed to explain everything

Rias – I see, so that's what happened

Akeno – oh my Xenovia. I didn't know you were so daring

Xenovia – daring? I was just trying to make a baby with Issei

Issei – please stop that already..

Issei took a sip on his soda

Akua – you'll have your chance when me and my sister dear are done with him

Issei spat out his soda when he heard this

Issei – you're taking turns on me!?

Taiga and Kazue were just on the sidelines

Kazue – that damn Issei.. how the fuck is he getting all the chicks!?

Taiga – I really have no idea

Voice – I see that you're all having fun

They all turned to a Sirzechs who came out of a magic circle

Rias – big brother?

Kazue – oh its Red

Taiga – don't nickname the maou you idiot

Akeno, Kiba and Koneko kneeled down. Asia was amazed to finally meet Sirzechs, Xenovia remained quite, Akua and Moka lowered their heads in respect along with the Hyoudou brothers

Issei – did you got any news on the pendant?

Sirzechs – unfortunately no, I arranged a search party to try and find it but we haven't received new reports so far

Issei – I see, that's too bad

Sirzechs turned to Asia

Sirzechs – are you Asia Argento?

Asia – y-yes I am

Sirzechs – I've heard that you are an excellent bishop who takes good care of Rias

Asia – t-that's too much! Thank you so much

Sirzechs – relax please, I'm here on private business

Rias – private business?

Xenovia – my name is Xenovia, it's a pleasure to meet the red maou

Sirzechs – its nice to meet you too Xenovia. I couldn't believe my ears when I first heard that the Durandal user had joined my sister

Xenovia – I also doubted my actions to become a devil. Even now I regret my decisions. But why did I become a devil in the first place again? Was I desperate? No.. was I confused maybe? Or was I not in my right mind? But at that time I was..

Sirzechs – its nice that there are people in my sister's peerage that could make her laugh. I'm counting on you to support the House of Gremory as my sister's knight

Xenovia – if the maou desires it then I have no choice. I will do my best

Sirzechs – thank you

Sirzechs turned to the vampires

Sirzechs – I see that the eldest and third daughters of the queen of vampires are here as well

Akua – of course, Issei is here so that means we're here too

Sirzechs – I hope you get along with my sister

Moka – don't worry, we're already friends

Rias – big brother, why did you come here?

Sirzechs – what are you talking about? Its almost time for Open House, isn't it?

Rias – w-what!?

Sirzechs I want to see my little sister study

Rias – Grayfia, were you the one who told him? Be honest

Grayfia just remained silent

Sirzechs – our father will be coming as well

Rias – aren't you the maou? You cant just leave work and treat one devil differently

Sirzechs – but this counts as work too

Rias – huh?

Sirzechs – its decided that the leader's summit will be held at this school

Everyone then gasped

Rias – Kuoh Academy?

Kazue – damn..

0000000000

Later that night both Sirzechs and Grayfia were at the Hyoudou residence. Taiga was sitting in front of Sirzechs in the sofa. Kazue was just chilling while watching TV. Grayfia was standing behind Sirzechs

Sirzechs – I really am glad that you're assisting Rias. Thank you for your kindness

Taiga – well we are staying in her territory. Its only good manners to offer our strength to her

Issei and the vampires were at the kitchen and were watching the scene. Issei was drinking a can of soda while Akua was eating some chips in a bowl

Moka – so he'll be staying here for the night?

Issei – they'll be getting a hotel tomorrow, he's Rias' brother so why not?

Moka – I don't really mind but he's the maou isn't he? Staying in this place would be.. too common for him

Akua – sister dear, we're vampire princesses and we're living here

Moka – that's because Issei is here

Akua – even so

Moka – hmm, I guess you're right

The three of them continued to observe them

Sirzechs – we would like to invite you to the summit as well

This caught everyone's attention, even Kazue who usually doesn't give a fuck about formal conversation turned his eyes to Sirzechs

Taiga – is that alright? I mean, this is only for the three factions. And we're not officially connected to any faction

Sirzechs – recently we discovered that there's an unknown group out there that doesn't agree with this offering of peace between the three sides. And possibly the meeting will take a turn for the worse

Taiga – I see, so you want us on guard duty?

Sirzechs – if you put it that way, yes

Taiga scratches his chin

Taiga – hmm.. I don't mind at all. What do you guys think?

Issei – since it's the school I'm in. I'm not letting that school burn

Kazue – I just want to kick some ass

Taiga – alright, we'll do it

Sirzechs – really? That's great. We appreciate this

Taiga – we're just trying to be good neighbours

0000000000

Later Issei was in his bed. Sirzechs was in a futon. Earlier Sirzechs requested to sleep in Issei's room. Moka and Akua accepted it because it was only one night and both obviously didn't like not sleeping with Issei

Issei – hey, you alright?

Sirzechs – what do you mean?

Issei – you're a maou, and you're sleeping on my floor. Wouldn't you feel.. I don't know.. uncomfortable?

Sirzechs – actually it's the opposite. I'm more comfortable this way

Issei – really?

Sirzechs – yes, I'm always treated as a VIP since I'm a maou. Its impossible to be treated like a normal guest. For that I'd like to thank you

Issei – well if you really like it, then you're welcome. We're not really experts at politics. That's Taiga's job

Sirzechs – besides, I've never seen Rias have so much fun when she's around you. I would also thank you for keeping her happy

Issei – no, its not like I've done anything

Sirzechs – Issei Hyoudou

Issei – yeah?

Sirzechs – please take care of Rias

Issei smiled

Issei – of course, you can count on me

Sirzechs – thank you. By the way, can I call you Issei?

Issei – of course, it would be an honor

Sirzechs – then Issei, will you call me by my name too?

Issei – you're name?

Sirzechs – you can also call me "Big Bother" if you'd prefer

Issei – I'll stick with the name. I can also call you "bro" or "dude" from time to time

Sirzechs – then we'll stick to that

Issei then thought of something and asked Sirzechs

Issei – Sirzechs

Sirzechs – what is it?

Issei – do you know us?

Sirzechs – you and your brothers?

Issei – yeah

Sirzechs – yes I do

That's when Issei turned to Sirzechs

Sirzechs – I know your past, and I know that _thing_ , inside of you

Issei narrowed his eyes at Sirzechs

Sirzechs – but I wont speak to anyone, I give you my word

Issei – make sure it keeps that way, it's a bit okay to reveal our past. But if you reveal this _thing_.. you will be making the Hyoudou brothers your enemies

Sirzechs – I understand your warning. And I certainly don't want to make the almighty Hyoudou family my enemy. One more thing, I'm curious on what this pendant is

Issei just remained silent

Sirzechs – I already know your past but I have no idea what that pendant means to you. Would you please tell me?

Issei paused and turned around to face the other direction away from Sirzechs

Issei – lets go to sleep, we need our rest

Issei ignored Sirzechs' question

Sirzechs – I agree

0000000000

Days later it was now the day of the summit. Issei, Kazue, Taiga, Moka and Akua had already arrived. Issei and Taiga went inside the building while the others stayed outside on guard. Moka and Akua were on the yard while Taiga was on the roof

When Issei and Taiga entered the room they saw Sirzechs sitting on the left side of the table and was with Grayfia who was standing on the side. Rias and her peerage were standing on the side along with Sona and Tsubaki. Beside Sirzechs was a woman with black hair tied into pigtails, named Serafall Leviathan

On the center of the table was a man with golden hair with blonde hair, golden armor and a glowing golden halo above his head, named Michael. Irina was standing behind him. On the right side of the table was a man with black hair and yellow bangs and was wearing a red overcoat, named Azazel. A teenage boy with silver hair was leaning on the wall behind that man, named Vali

Taiga – excuse us

Sirzechs – it appears our guards have arrived

Michael – it appears so

Taiga – the others are outside maintaining their defences there, and the two of us are here to protect you guys

Issei – and with your forces each, the defences outside are too strong

Azazel – naturally, this is a meeting between the leaders of the three sides

Sirzechs – with everyone now present, let us begin the meeting

With that Issei and Taiga stood aside. Issei took out a can of cola and started drinking. Rias and Sona stepped forward and started explaining the details of the incident with Kokabiel

Sirzechs – what are your opinion on Rias' report, Governor of the fallen angels

Azazel – it doesn't matter really. Kokabiel acted on his own

Michael – are you saying you have no knowledge of his intentions?

Azazel – I let him move until I knew what he was planning. But I'll bet he didn't know that I also came to this town. This is a nice town

Sirzechs – please don't change the subject

Azazel – I sent the White Dragon Emperor to take care of it, didn't I? And Kokabiel's been put into the lowest level of the Underworld for permanent freezing as punishment. He wont be able to come out again

Michael – the problem is Kokabiel's motivations for his actions. He was dissatisfied with all of you

Azazel – yeah, it seems he was really upset that the war ended halfway. I have no interest in war this late in the game

Serafall – the seeds of discontent?

Azazel – aren't there some like that in your factions too?

Sirzechs – that has nothing to do with the matter at hand. The purpose of this meeting is-

Azazel – enough with this. Lets just make peace and be done with it

Rias and her peerage gasped

Azazel – isn't that the purpose of this whole summit?

Sirzechs, Serafall and Michael remained silent

Azazel – I would also like to hear the immense powers outside of the three factions. The White Dragon Emperor and the Hyoudou brothers

Vali – all I want is to be able to fight strong people

Azazel – well you can do that even without a war. Well how about the Hyoudou brothers?

Taiga – all we want is the pendant. Nothing more

Issei – we cant find it if the three sides are wrecking havoc

Azazel – I'm quite curious on what this pendant is

Michael – I as well, why are you three so desperately searching for it?

Taiga – you have no business with it

Azazel – well if I happen to get my hands on this pendant. Will you tell me what it is in exchange for finding it for you?

Taiga – well.. if you did try and do that..

Taiga's energy flowed out and blanketed the whole room. Everyone then started to feel the temperature rapidly lowering

Rias – t-this heat..

Akeno – it's the same as last time

Everyone except the ones who are powerful were effected. Taiga was looking towards Azazel, his eyes were blazing like fire and his entire killing intent is directly at him. And this sent shivers down the governor's spine

Taiga – we'll kill you

Everyone then narrowed their eyes

Michael – if you do that, then you will be declaring a war against the whole fallen angel society

Taiga – so? We may start a war on them, but we'll get the pendant

Taiga mentioned that he doesn't mind starting a war but the three of them would still try their best not to kill their enemies. They did vow not to. But they only vowed to not do another mass massacre, they never vowed to not kill

Serafall – so this pendant is more important than your lives and starting a war?

Taiga – yes, its important. Its _very_ important

Sirzechs – we are not here to question the Hyoudou brothers. We are here to talk about peace

Michael – I agree

Azazel – okay then, I'll stop

Taiga – there's also one thing I would like to talk to you Michael

Michael – what is it?

Taiga – why did you exile Asia?

Asia gasped

Taiga – why does someone like Asia, who is a strong believer in God, excommunicated?

Michael looked down

Michael – after God perished, only the system remained. You can call it the power to administer divine protection, mercy, and miracles. It is just barely functioning right now with me as the center. However there was a need to avoid anything that would negatively affect the system

Taiga – Asia being able to heal devils and fallen angels meant you had to get rid of her?

Michael – the faith of believers is the reason those of us in Heaven exist. Anything that could negatively affect the system has to be removed completely, or the system cannot sustain

Xenovia – that's why those who unexpectedly came to know God's absence also had to be removed

Michael – for that reason, you and Asia Argento had to be declared as heretics. I deeply apologize for this

Irina on the back was in shock. She did thought Xenovia betrayed them by turning into a devil but now she know the truth

Xenovia – I do have some regrets, but I am satisfied with my life as a devil now. You don't need to worry

Rias and her peerage smiled

Xenovia – but I feel sorry about the others believers who suffered the same faith

Asia – I am also happy right now. I was able to meet many people dear to me

Michael – I am thankful for your forgiving souls

Issei – heh, and here we thought that the Heaven have been too lazy to help their believers. I'm sorry for thinking bad of you

Michael – you don't have to worry, I fully forgive you

Taiga – Xenovia and Asia are in good hands. They are now servants of a very kind devil. You don't have to worry about it-

Taiga suddenly turned his head out the window and narrowed his eyes

Asia – T-Taiga?

The others also noticed that Issei was also looking out the window and walked towards Taiga

Issei – oh no.. Taiga

Taiga – I know

Rias approached Issei

Rias – Issei, what is it?

Issei – Rias step back

Issei held his hand to her

Issei – we have company

With that the others also sensed something grimm as a giant magic circle appeared above the school as a powerful purple aura blanketed the entire place

Kiba – t-this is?

Xenovia – the time stopped

Taiga – besides those with superior power. Everyone had stopped

Rias – I'm safe since I was able to touch you Issei

They then heard an explosion outside. Kazue then contacted them all through a magic transceiver

Kazue – you should check what's out here. Its gonna get bloody

They looked outside and saw an army of robbed people

Issei – magicians? What the hell are they doing here?

The magicians were shooting magic lasers in the school which were blocked by several large magic circle

Taiga – Sirzechs, is this the people who don't want to make peace with?

Sirzechs – yes, it seems recruiting the three of you here was a right decision

Michael – what is this power?

Azazel – they probably have that half-vampire boy and created Balance Breaker conditions

Rias – they have Gasper?

Issei – Gasper?

Rias – he's my bishop. My strongest piece yet

Sirzechs – very few people can stop time. It is sure that they have Gasper in their hands

This made Rias angry

Rias – terrorists using a member of my household.. this is a great insult!

The magicians were shooting lasers at the soldiers from the other faction

Michael – the magicians are using teleportation magic on our guards. It seems someone is connected to the Gate within this barrier

Taiga – in other words, reinforcement and escape is very hard if not impossible

Sirzechs – and since Gasper has a mutation piece within him, its even possible that his powers will get stronger and stronger as time passes by and will eventually be powerful enough to stop even us

Issei – even all the leaders? That's bad

The magic circles are being destroyed outside but Kazue, Akua and Moka were adding even more

Taiga – Kazue and the vampires can hold the defences outside for a while. But our problem is Rias' servant. We need to get him to stop

Rias – big brother

Sirzechs – what is it?

Rias – in the old school, there is an unused Rook in storage

Sirzechs – a rook? I see, castling

Issei – a move then exchanges the king and rook's places? That means you can go and get Gasper Rias. But its too dangerous

Sirzechs – yes, sending you in by yourself is dangerous

Rias – Gasper is a member of my household. I will take responsibility and bring him back

Issei – then I'll come with you

Sirzechs – I'll leave her to you

Vali – wouldn't it be easier to just blast away the half-vampire with the terrorists? If you want, I will do it?

Issei's energy flowed out a bit

Issei – you do that, and you're die immediately

Azazel – I wouldn't do that if I were you Vali, you don't mess with the Hyoudou brothers

Vali – its too boring to just do nothing

Azazel – then go have some fun outside

Vali smirked and got his light wings out. He then flew outside and activated his Balance Breaker which was a white scale mail

Taiga – Kazue, go. Akua, Moka, hold our defences

The other three agreed. Kazue summoned his spear and joined in the fight with Vali

Kazue – heeeeyaaa!

Kazue swung his spear and exploded an all directional blast of fire

Kazue – fires to your faces bitches!

Both of them were taking out magicians left and right

Issei – we would get going too Rias

Rias – yes

Issei and Rias then transported away with Issei using his own powers to transport and Rias using a chess move called castling.

Sirzechs – once Rias and Issei bring back Gasper we can engage our counterattack

0000000000

Issei and Rias then arrived in the old school building where they saw five magicians who held Koneko and another one with blonde short hair as prisoners

Issei – that's her?

Rias – that's Gasper, and no. He's a boy

Issei – a cross-dresser?

Rias – yup

Gasper – president.. please make it stop. I don't want to hurt anyone..

Rias – don't worry Gasper, we'll get you out

Magician – I don't know how you got here but if you move one step these two will die!

The other two magicians held swords at Koneko and Gasper

Magician – how stupid of you. You should just brainwashed such a dangerous being and use him as a tool

Rias – unfortunately for you, I treat my servants with care. I would never use them as a tool

Magician – and worst of all. I hate how you're pretty even though you're a devil!

The magician tried to shoot lasers but in an instant all five of them were kicked by Issei. His kicks were as fast as lightning as always

Issei – **Infernal Chainsaw!**

The five magicians who were kicked by the razor sharp kicks fell to the ground unconscious. Even Issei was not sure if they're still alive or not. Issei ignited his hand in fire and touched the magic circles and burned them

Rias – he's burning the magic circles?

Once the magic circles were burned Koneko and Gasper were freed

Issei – our fire is called, the _Royal Flames_. It has the ability to burn almost anything, including magic energy itself

Gasper then ran up to Rias and hugged her

Gasper – waaah! President!

Rias – its okay Gasper, I'm here now

Issei – Rias, I'm sensing a strong being along with the others. Looks like they're being attacked

Rias – then we should hurry!

Issei – yeah, now that Gasper is free, the others would be able to move no-

Voice – hey there, Issei Hyoudou

Issei froze as he heard a familiar voice behind him

Issei – you!

Issei turned around but before he could the person draw out a sword and their attack caused an explosion within the old school building

Rias – Issei!

Issei – go! I'll meet you with the others!

Issei summoned a magic circle to Rias and transported her away along with Gasper and Koneko

0000000000

With the others Rias, Gasper and Koneko arrived back at the others. The gate that was transporting magicians though was destroyed and the remaining magicians were being destroyed by Kazue, the vampires, and the others. Rias then gasped as she saw a descendant of the Leviathan there who was fighting Taiga of all people

Rias – Cattleya Leviathan!?

Cattleya – no! How did the gate get destroyed!?

Taiga – its all over now

Taiga who had his eyes closed opened them and revealed fire blazing within his pupils

Taiga – **On your knees, dog!**

With that Cattleya lost control of her body and forcefully bowed down to Taiga on all fours

Cattleya – w-what is this!? My b-body..!

Michael – he is using mind control?

Azazel – it must be a pretty strong mind control if he can force the descendant of the Leviathan to kneel like that

Cattleya – how dare you.. do this to me..! I am the descendant of the Leviathan! No one can do this to me!

Taiga looked down on Cattleya without a hint of mercy in his eyes

Taiga – you're a descendant of the Leviathan? So? Before me, you're still a lower life form. That's why you're nothing more than a dog!

Cattleya glared at Taiga with pure anger

Cattleya – y-you..!

Taiga – be thankful, I called you a dog instead of an insect. You should be thankful I still offer your kindness

Spiralling fire started to manifest around Cattleya. Rias recognized this attack

Rias – this is bad, big brother. Set up a barrier!

Sirzechs – a barrier?

Rias – this attack that Taiga will be using is devastating. Hurry before we get blown away!

Sirzechs – alright

Trusting her sister Sirzechs set up a barrier. Azazel, Serafall and Michael also help strengthen the barrier. As the others were finishing off the magicians Akua looked back to the others and saw no Issei

Akua – oh my, where's our little Issei at?

Kazue – meh, probably kicking ass. All of you should get back to the barrier the others had set up

Xenovia – why? We're winning the battle

Kazue – I'm not worried about these magical flies, I'm talking about Taiga there. If you don't get back, you'll get sucked right in

Kiba – how about you?

Kazue – I'm can survive him, I'm worried about all of you. Now get your asses back there before he starts!

Kiba – r-right!

With that the others retreated back and went inside the barrier. As the spiralling fire intensifies around Cattleya. As it grew stronger the heat melted the trees, ground, the school, etc. Even the barrier was melting due to it being magic

Sona – such strong heat!

Michael – as expected of the eldest brother

Sirzechs, Azazel, Michael and Serafall all strengthened the barrier even more. Grayfia, Sona, Rias, and the others also used their magic to help. Back with Taiga and Cattleya, the descendant of the Leviathan was still struggling to get out

Cattleya – w-what are you doing!?

Cattleya's clothes and even her skin were starting to burn off

Taiga – dogs should remain quite as they bow and wait, and be thankful when their lives are taken

Cattleya desperately trying to escape but Taiga's mind control was restricting her movements

Taiga – let your sins and your existence be turn to ashes. **Burning Maelstrom**

The spiralling fire grew beyond powerful. Cattleya's dying screams can be heard as her entire body were disintegrated into nothingness. The barrier protected everyone but anything else were being sucked into the giant tornado of fire. Kazue remained levitating in mid air as he was used to this attack. Taiga was just standing there in front of his maelstrom like nobody's business

When the attack finally ended half of the school was destroyed, the yard was burning, and a large crater was there in front of Taiga. Seeing no more fire tornadoes, the others turned the barrier off, they were all shocked to witness Taiga's power

Michael – what a powerful attack

Azazel – even that woman's ashes wont remain after that

Serafall – we are lucky they're on our side

Taiga was stretching his arms as Kazue walked over to him with two cans of soda

Kazue – soda?

Taiga – I'd love some

When they opened their cans they heard a loud explosion coming from the school building. Everyone turned to see Issei flying towards them and crashed on the ground

Rias – Issei!

Akeno – Issei!

Rias, Akua, Moka, and Akeno rushed over to Issei. They all saw him with sword cuts and bruises

Issei – s-shit..

Kazue ran up to Issei

Kazue – bro, what happened!?

Issei – two against one is not fair

Issei pointed to the trees as two men approached them.

One was a very tall and muscular young man with spiky blonde hair slicked backwards with multiple. He has a lightning scar on his right eye and has sound pods on his ears. He was wearing a black overcoat with grey fur on the edges that was hanging on his shoulders like a cape

The other one is a muscular man with lightly tanned skin who has a massive scar on his chest that stretches from his left shoulder to his right hip. He has green short hair and his left eye is closed with a vertical scar on it. He was also carrying three katana swords on his right waist

Kazue – oh shit..

Rias – Issei, who are those two?

Issei – bad guys

Taiga stepped forward

Taiga – its been a while, Zoro Roronoa and Laxus Dreyar

0000000000

 **Yup, One piece and Fairy Tail badasses against the Hyoudou brothers, next chapter. Sorry for the late update by the way :D**


	14. Chapter 14

All of them were looking at Zoro and Laxus

Michael – I can feel tremendous powers coming from those two

Sirzechs – more enemies have arrived. Powerful ones

Issei who already regenerated his wounds stood up

Akua – I'll kill you for hurting our Issei..

Akua flowed out her vampiric energy

Issei – Akua stop, these two are no joke. Don't attack

Akua – Issei..

Kazue – so its three against two? Even if its you two, can you really handle the three of us?

Zoro grinned

Zoro – who said anything about three against two?

Kazue – huh?

Kazue then sensed something and summoned a magic circle to block a white beam that were shot at them. The collision shattered the magic circle

Azazel – heh, so this is how it will be Vali?

The shooter was none other than Vali who was in his balance breaker

Vali – sorry Azazel but its more fun on this side.

Rias – he's betraying us!?

Azazel – I see, so you've joined the Chaos Brigade?

Sirzechs – Chaos Brigade?

Serafall – if something is gathering these kind of people must be really strong

Taiga – Chaos Brigade? Are you two in it?

Laxus – apparently yes

Zoro – they offered us something we cant deny. We're with them now

Kazue – yay, more fun!

Azazel – and the one who is in charge is the Infinite Dragon Ophis

Rias – Ophis!? Impossible!

Azazel – but I'm a bit curious. Why didn't you help Cattleya? Since the both of you had your maou seats stolen from you

Serafall – maou seat? What do you mean by that?

Vali – my name is Vali Lucifer

Sirzechs – what!?

Moka – it cant be..

Vali – I am the descendant of the former maou Lucifer. I am half-blood, born of the grandson of the former maou and a human. But enough about me, its time to fight!

Zoro got into a position and grabbed the handle of his sword while lightning were sparking around Laxus. Kazue aimed his spear at both Laxus and Zoro

Kazue – I'll be taking Laxus!

Taiga – that leaves me with Zoro, Issei you handle the white dragon

Issei – leave it to me

Vali – hehe, I wanted to fight the one with the sword though

Issei – don't worry, you'll be fighting the one with the chainsaw, not the sword

Taiga – you allow you two to gain access of your full powers

Issei – right!

Kazue – sweet!

Magic circles appeared on all three of their chests. Rias and her peerage were shocked at this while the vampires were excited to see their Issei fight. They remembered how Issei unleashed his full powers and he was able to take down Kokabiel with ease. But now both Taiga and Kazue were about to unleash their own power. Everyone knew that Taiga is powerful enough to kill Cattleya who is the former descendant of the Leviathan with one attack, and he was sealed that time.

The unknown power that they're about to witness now is his full power. And if Zoro, Laxus, and Vali are powerful enough to force the Hyoudou brothers to unseal themselves, means this fight is going to be devastating.

Issei, Taiga, and Kazue – **Restriction Seal, Release!**

When the magic circles shattered, all three colossal energies erupted from the Hyoudou brothers. Their energies were powerful enough to blew away the ground and barrier that was cast around the school

Sona – s-such power!

Rias – the town wont survive if they battle here!

Sirzechs – leave is to me!

Sirzechs summoned a magic circle below and transported all of them into an alternate dimension. It was the replica of the town of Kuoh

Laxus – so we're in an alternate dimension now..

Zoro – I can go all out here. Its not everyday you get to fight these monsters!

Taiga – Issei, Kazue. Fight seriously. Give it all you've got, and being we're in an alternate dimension you can go all out here

Issei – hehe.. they will drown in the sea of Royal Flames!

Kazue – I'm gonna smash the shit out of this place!

Vali – fufu, then I'll go serious too-

Vali suddenly saw a glimpse of Issei in front of him before he felt something blunt yet extremely sharp hit his stomach

Vali – grraaahh!

Vali coughed out blood as Issei kicked him to the ground

Issei – **Infernal Chainsaw!**

Vali stood up and saw the armor on his stomach was shattered

Vali – hahaha! You really are strong Issei Hyoud-

Vali fell on one knee while panting. His entire body was in a searing pain, especially his stomach

Vali thoughts – all that damage in one kick? No.. that was no ordinary kick. How can something blunt be that sharp and penetrating!?

Issei – **Blazing Cloak of Aegis!**

Issei ignited his entire body in his fire shield

Issei – if you die its your fault! Now come at me!

Vali flew towards Issei and started to clash in mid air. Each of collision of their hits sent strong shockwaves

Kazue – looks like they're having fun!

Taiga ignited the blade of his sword with fire as Kazue did the same with his spear

Taiga – we best be fighting too

Kazue – damn right!

Zoro – looks like its our turn

Laxus – finally, I've been itching to fight Kazue Hyoudou!

With godlike speed all four of them dashed to each other and started to clash hits

Zoro – **Oni Giri!**

Zoro slashed all three of his swords but Taiga dashed and appeared behind him. He thrust his sword on Zoro's back but he flickered away and was now above him

Zoro – you're too slow!

Taiga – really?

Taiga dashed instantly to Zoro and swung his sword. Zoro blocked it but the force knocked him away

Kazue – take this!

Kazue swung his spear down but Laxus turned into lightning and dashed away. Kazue's spear pulverized the ground and exploded fire upwards. Laxus dashed behind Kazue and turned back to normal and gathered strong electricity in his right fist

Laxus – **Light Dragon's Breakdown Fist!**

Kazue turned around and thrust his spear and gathered fire in his spear

Kazue – **Almighty Fire Eruption!**

Their attacks collided and were pushing each other. Their attacks went back and forth as both fighters were pushing each other with all their strength

Issei – haa!

Issei sent a kick which Vali barely dodged but got his left wing torn off. He leaped up and drop a kick on Issei which he blocked with his forearms. Vali feeling his feet being burned due to Issei's shield flew back

Issei – **Hellfire Meteorites!**

Issei did an air flare. As he was spinning he shot out large fireballs around his legs. The fireballs spread out the entire school and started spiral in circle in a dome shaped

Sirzechs – that's an unusual fighting style

Akua – Issei told us before that his fighting style involves break dance

Michael – mixing dancing and fighting, both have similar movements but different motives

Kazue saw the fireballs around

Kazue – alright! Stepping stones!

Kazue stepped on a circling fireball and leaped to Laxus who dodged his spear

Zoro – they can step on the fireballs but we cant? Well that's not fair

Taiga – everything is fair in a death match!

Taiga swung his sword which was blocked by Zoro again. Zoro gasped as fire started to spiral around

Zoro – you're taking yourself too!?

Taiga – we are the Red Kings, the Royal Flames cant hurt us even if we attack ourselves!

Zoro pushed Taiga away and tried to leap away but Taiga swung his sword again which Zoro was forced to block and prevent him from escaping

Taiga – **Burning Maelstrom!**

Taiga blasted a destructive tornado with both Zoro and Taiga inside. Taiga just stood there like nothing's happening while Zoro grunted as his skin was being burned

Zoro – **Tiger Hunt!**

Zoro slashed the tornado into pieces and forced Taiga to leap back and the whole street that they were in

Taiga – you sliced my maelstrom

Zoro – your Royal Flames can burn magic, my swords can cut magic!

Suddenly Zoro manifested a spectral grim reaper-like ghost behind him as he got into position

Zoro – **Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri!**

Zoro charged and slashed forward to Taiga. The nearby buildings were also sliced into pieces. Taiga managed to block Zoro's attack but several small cuts got him on his arms, torso, and right cheek

Vali – **Divide!**

Issei felt his strength divided again

Issei – I'm not done yet!

Issei dashed to Vali

Issei – **Infernal Chainsaw!**

Vali blocked Issei's kick but it still damaged him

Vali thoughts – I divided his power over 10 times now, and I can feel his strength weakening. But his kicks are still deadly! This is interesting!

Vali was knocked backwards

Vali – this is too fun Issei Hyoudou! I wish to fight even more!

Vali held his gauntlet forward as Issei charged to him

Issei – you wont be dividing me again! **Infernal Chainsaw Massacre!**

Once Issei was close enough to Vali he held nothing in his attacks. Issei was kicking back to back in a chaining attack. Even though Issei was attack rushing, his speed made counterattack impossible for Vali and each kick was razor sharp which sends thunderous thuds. Vali desperately tried to dodge and block but was being overwhelmed by Issei's none stop kicks. Issei uses this move when he attacks a large group of enemies. And when he uses it, entire armies fall

Vali thoughts – tch! When one kick is bad enough!

Vali retreated back but Issei quickly caught up to him and continued his ongoing assault. It was a waterfall of kicks. Vali's armor is slowly being shattered by Issei's brutal violence while destroying multiple buildings along the way. He ended up shattering his helmet, revealing his face

Issei – **Great Hellfire Dragon: Sargoz!**

Issei summoned a colossal sized eastern dragon. Sargoz roared as it bit Vali and tackled him and plow through multiple buildings, destroying them. When Sargoz pulverized Vali on the ground he flew back and stayed in the air near Issei

Issei – now then, are we done or would you like me to finish you off?

Akeno – oh my, did he kill him?

Michael – such speed and power

Moka – Issei has break dance mixed in his fighting style but that was nothing more than violence. I like that

Akua – maybe he can teach you how to kick like that sister dear, you do use kicks

Moka – I might ask him, I'm still thinking about it

Rias – even though, Issei is winning the other two are far from victorious

Laxus – **Lightning Dragon's Roar!**

Laxus breathed a powerful beam of lightning to Kazue. Kazue gathered large amount of fire in his left hand

Kazue – **Catastrophic Immolation!**

Kazue sent a raging wide range wave of fire which collided with Laxus' lightning breath. But Laxus' attack was slowly pushing Kazue's fire wave back

Kazue – tch! This is bad..

Taiga and Zoro jumped leaped away from each other right after a clash of swords. Zoro has sword wounds around his body but Taiga has more sword wounds. His blood was dripping out his wounds

Taiga – you're faster than before now

Zoro – haha, you're going down Red King!

Seeing Taiga wounded worried Asia greatly

Asia – we should help them!

Rias – Asia's right big brother

Sirzechs – no, you'll only get caught in their battle. All we could do is watch them

The leaders of the three sides are powerful enough to fightalongside the Hyoudou brothers but they cant just leave the weaker ones alone. The enemy might try to capture them and turn them into hostages. That's why they need to stay with them and watch the battle

Vali – take this!

Vali dodged one of Issei's kicks and punched him on the stomach. It didn't hurt him but he felt poison enter his body

Issei – poison?

Vali – that's right. A milligram of that poison can stop even giant creatures and even dragons!

Issei – well, it wont stop me

Vali – what? Are you saying you're not affected?

Issei – no I'm affected alright. But only a minimum. I can still move. And I'll just use the Royal Flames to destroy the poison within me

Vali – hahahaha! You're strong, you're so strong Issei Hyoudou! I want to fight even more!

Vali charged lightning around them

Issei – great, a battle maniac

Vali – **Lighting Purge!**

The lightning were all shot towards Issei from all directions

Issei – **Raging Supernova**

Issei erupted an expanding dome of fire around him that deflected Vali's lightning. Vali held out his hand

Vali – **Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!**

Issei's expanding supernova weakened and eventually decreasing. Issei stumbled a little as his stamina and physical strength were being divided as well

Issei – that dividing thing is a nuisance!

Issei made a ball of fire between his palms. This was more powerful that the average fireballs spiralling all around. Its so powerful that it cracked the ground Issei was standing on

Issei – burn! **Hell's Nuke**

Issei shot the ball towards Vali. Vali sensing tremendous amount of power within that ball made him flee away from it but the ball then exploded. The explosion expanded wide and high. It destroyed the buildings it reached along the ground.

Vali – aaagh!

Vali's left arm and leg was caught in the explosion but he was alive. The shockwave blew away the neighbouring buildings. The others made another barrier to protect them from the blast

Kiba – this battle.. is intense!

Azazel – Vali picked a wrong place to switch sides

Vali who was blown away by the shockwave hit the building and crashed to the ground.

Issei – not yet, here's the finishing blow!

The fireballs that were still circling the whole city were shot to Vali all together. The fireballs all exploded in a chain reaction and due to its speed Vali never had a chance to divide the fireballs. After the explosion ended his scale mail now dematerialized as he reached his limit. Issei then appeared in front of him

Issei – you still wont give up?

Vali – dying by the hands of someone stronger than me is a death that I want. But I don't want death just yet

Vali stood up and started to chant

Vali – I, who am about to awaken, am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God

The dragon, Albion from his sacred gear reacted to this

Albion – Vali, are you intending to use it here? Don't be foolish!

Vali ignored the dragon and continued to chant some more. Issei not taking any chances sent a kick to Vali. Issei was about to kick Vali as Vali was about to finish his chant but Issei suddenly dodged an extending rod. This made Vali stop chanting

Issei – who's there!

A young man with short light black hair appeared. He was wearing an ancient Chinese armor and was holding a rod

Vali – Bikou?

Bikou – we have a mission. They said we have to fight the earth gods in the north so I was sent to bring you back

Issei – who are you?

Azazel then arrived

Azazel – that's Bikou. A descendant of the Fighting Buddha, Son Goku. I never imagined that you're in the Chaos Brigade too

Bikou – I would love to chant but we've got to go

Vali – lets have a more intense fight next time, Issei Hyoudou

Bikou then transported them away. Zoro and Laxus then arrived followed by Taiga and Kazue. The others also arrived

Laxus – looks like its two against one now

Zoro – stop, we're retreating. We cant take them out by ourselves

Laxus – tch, I wasn't done fighting though

Both Zoro and Laxus then used a magic circle to teleport away

Kazue – it was fun while it lasted

Taiga – put your seal back on

Kazue – alright

Taiga and Kazue put a magic circle on their chest. Rias ran up to Issei. Issei turned off his cloak and put a magic circle on his chest as Rias hugged him

Rias – Issei, are you alright?

Issei – I'm fine, that guy wasn't that tough but the problem with him is his sacred gear, because of that I'm tired as hell

Rias' peerage were in the background smiling

Sirzechs – now that these are all over. Lets head back

Sirzechs transported everyone back to the real world and saw that the school is being restored by the angel, fallen angel, and devil soldiers

Rias – devils, fallen angels, and angels are working together

Akeno – it looks like we're at peace now

Sirzechs – the matter with Cattleya was one of our internal problems

Azazel – Vali from our side caused problems too. We're even

Michael – everything is starting anew

Issei and Taiga approached Michael

Issei – Sir Michael, can we request you something?

Michael – if it is within my power I shall hear it

Taiga – will you allow Asia and Xenovia to pray?

Both Xenovia and Asia gasped at this, even Michael was shocked but smiled as he turned to the two girls

Michael – Asia, Xenovia

Asia – y-yes?

Xenovia – yes?

Michael – will you still pray even though you know that God is no longer with us?

Asia – yes, even if God is gone, I want to pray

Xenovia – I too want to pray to God, Chief Michael

Irina – I also ask on their behalf, Chief Michael

Xenovia – Irina..

Irina – I didn't know what happened but I treated you like a betrayer. I'm really sorry

Xenovia – its nothing to apologize about

Irina – you too Asia, I said some terrible things to you. I'm really sorry

Asia – oh, no! It wasn't a big deal for me

Serafall – devils praying to God? This is a sign of the peace we've created here

Sirzechs – will you allow this, Michael?

Michael – of course, it should be fine to have two devils that do not receive damage when they pray

Hearing that Xenovia and Asia smiled

Irina – this is wonderful!

Asia – I cant wait to pray again

Xenovia – we are grateful

All three of them grasped their hands

Irina, Xenovia, and Asia – amen

Both Xenovia and Asia suddenly got headaches. Michael smiled as he witnessed this

Michael – I still have to return to headquarters and change the system first

Taiga – we're really thankful for this

Issei – thanks

Michael – its not a problem

Azazel – I'll be staying here for a while

Kazue – really?

Azazel – I kind of like this town. Think I will stay

Kazue – nice. You seem like a cool guy so lets hang out every now and then

Azazel – heh, if I feel like it

Taiga and Issei smiled as Xenovia, Asia, and Irina happily talking to each other

Issei – isn't it great? They'll be able to pray now

Taiga – yeah, it is

Kazue approached them

Kazue – what're you guys up to? Checking out your girls?

Issei – shaddup

Taiga – don't misunderstood

Kazue – now that we know that not only Zoro but also Laxus is a member of the Chaos Brigade, is there a possibility that there are more strong cats that joined?

Taiga – its possible, and with the Infinite Dragon as the head, its very possible. We're dealing with a really strong organization here

Kazue – well there goes my favourite suicidal front attack. What should we do?

Issei – well for starters, lend our strength to the three factions. We've made unforgivable sins in the past and killed millions of people, so why not we do our best to help millions of people?

Taiga – I definitely agree

Kazue – sounds good to me

They then heard Rias

Rias – so everyone, lets start our club activities tomorrow

Everyone – yes president!

Kazue – awe, cant we get a one day break?

Taiga karate chopped his head

Kazue – ow..

0000000000

The next day everyone was shocked to see how Azazel became their club manager. It seems Sona sold them out because if she didn't Serafall would personally come. And also, everyone in the club moved in the Hyoudou residence. Right now all of them are in their house

Akeno – I've arrived, Issei!

Akeno came and hugged Issei who was on the verge of drinking soda

Issei – ah, Akeno?

Moka – oh dear, Issei needs to be cleaned again

Akua – yeah, by us

Issei thoughts – I'm not liking what those two are intending..

Rias sighed as she saw the house being crowded now

Rias – I've decided, I'll ask big brother to renovate the house!

Issei – say what!?

Taiga – oh, I've always wanted a bigger house

Rias – do you boys have a recommendation?

Kazue – can I recommend a gym?

Taiga – a pool for me

Issei – ten fridges, I need more space for my sodas

0000000000


	15. Chapter 15

It was a dark night when a certain kingdom was on fire. The houses, the streets, and even the castle was on fire. The people of this kingdom were either dead, burning, or dying. None were spared, not even children. Normally this happens when the kingdom was raided by another army but there were no signs of an army anywhere. Except one person who was standing on a pile of burning rubble and corpses.

His entire body was on fire but he appears to be fine. The wind blow gently through his brown hair as he started at the burning castle. He looked down when he felt something grab his trousers. That's when he saw a burning dead boy looking at him with no pupils in his eyes

Boy – you did this to us.. you killed us..!

The person was frozen in fear, not because of the boy but because of his sins here tonight

Boy – you killed us.. you killed us.. you killed us.. you killed us..

More voices was then heard by the person. He looked around and saw the corpses crawling up to him while chanting "you killed us"

Corpses – you killed us.. you killed us.. you killed us..

Person – n-no.. no..

More and more corpses around came and crawled towards the rubble the person was standing on with the boy grabbing on his trousers.

Boy – YOU KILLED UUUUUS!

Person – NOOOOOOO!

0000000000

Issei immediately opened his eyes and saw his ceiling. He was panting and sweating as he looked to see that he was on his bed with some company. Rias on his right with Akua behind her and Moka was on his left. All three of them were sleeping and were naked

Issei thoughts – it was a dream.. its only a dream..

Issei then felt the blankets move and a person came out and it was Akeno

Akeno – Issei, good morning. Fufufufu

Akeno was on top of Issei who was naked and this made him blush

Issei – why the hell are you here?

Akeno – hey, Issei. Did you have a nightmare?

Issei widened his eyes in shock but calmed them as he remembered

Issei – yeah.. a really bad one

Akeno – it was only a dream, forget about

Issei – yeah, thanks

Akeno moved closer to Issei and laid on top of him

Akeno – I'm gonna comfort you until you've recovered from that night mare

Akeno moved her lips to Issei

Rias – Akeno

Akeno then stopped her approach and turned to the awakened Rias

Rias – how did you get in here?

Issei – R-Rias!

Akeno – oh my, I was just doing some physical contact with my cute Issei

Rias – your Issei!?

Akeno – I'm his senior

Rias – I'm his senior too!

Both Rias and Akeno stood up and started to argue on who Issei belongs to. All the shouting woke up both vampire sisters

Moka – is it morning already?

Akua – did I just hear someone say "My Issei" to _our_ Issei?

Akua stood up and confronted Rias and Akeno

Rias – stop claiming him, he's my Issei!

Akeno – oh my, you're the one who's claiming here

Akua – Issei belongs to me and my sister already, and you're not allowed to snatch him

Seeing all three girls glaring at each other hard Issei tried to escape before it gets messy but a strong grip held him in bed

Moka – you're not getting away, I'm still sleeping

Moka wrapped her arms around Issei and gripped hard

Issei – I hate vampire strength..

Eventually the girls started to throw pillows and even added magic. When Moka joined and assisted her sister, Issei used his speed and escaped instantly. After escaping he sighed as he was safe in the hallway

Issei – my room's more crowded than before now.. this sucks

Issei's life has only been fighting and fighting and searching for the pendant. He really hasn't gotten a chance to sit down and be with the opposite gender. Sure he has some interactions from the other side before but those moments were not as aggressive as _this_! And the result, he has no idea how to handle this situation

Issei ignored the battle cries of the four girls in his bedroom who were still in a pillow war and went into the elevator. It was two weeks after the summit and everyone in the club except Azazel moved in the Hyoudou residence and Sirzechs had it renovated and now it has six floors and three basements

The first floor includes the living room, the kitchen, a bathroom, Japanese-styled rooms, and an expanded garage.

The second floor has Issei, Rias, Moka, and Akua's rooms. Rias' room along with Moka and Akua's room which they both share are both connected to Issei's room which is in the middle. It has two interconnecting doors on each side, one connecting to Rias' room and another to connect to the vampires' room. It also includes three guest rooms

The third floor includes a gym, a study room, an arcade room, and a storeroom.

The fourth floor includes Taiga, Asia, Kazue, Akeno, Xenovia, and Koneko's rooms.

The fifth floor is an empty floor with six other rooms.

The sixth floor is used as a meeting room for the three factions

The first basement floor includes a movie theatre, training rooms, changing rooms, and a large indoor bath which has a refrigerator filled with drinks, mostly sodas. There's also a hidden room which contains am assortment of baths of various sizes. The baths are decorated gorgeously with ornate patterns, dragon statues pouring water into the bath, tropical plants, and the Gremory's symbol

The second basement floor is a heated indoor swimming pool with shower rooms

The third basement floor is mostly vacant which is used for storage. It also includes of a library

All floors are accessible by an elevator. There are also hidden rooms in the residence which even everyone hasn't discovered yet. One room was discovered by Issei which is located within the third basement. He requested it from the designer of the house so that he and his brothers can have private meetings without anyone else knowing, not even the vampires. He was also told by the designer that, that room is the most hidden one in the whole house

The room is located to the wall of the corridor that leads to the library room. It is located there so that if someone follows any Hyoudou they'll think that they disappeared in a hidden room in the library not the corridor, and they might even try to pull some books to open a nonexistent hidden room. It has a magical sensor that opens the door if it senses even a small spark of the Royal Flames so that only the Hyoudou brothers can enter. Once the door is opened an illusion barrier will be automatically cast between the two sides of the corridor to hide anyone when entering

Once inside there are many magical booby traps set in the corridor that can be turned off with only the Royal Flames, the booby traps flashes the intruder with sleeping magic and teleport them into their room. When they wake up they won't remember a thing. When arriving in the secret room, there is powerful barrier which the Hyoudou brothers themselves had created that prevents any sound from exiting and magic portals from entering, and once again it can be only turned off when it senses Royal Flames.

And the hidden room inside is quite comfy. There are three bunk beds for the three brothers and three guests that they might invite. A big screen TV, computers, fridges, a bathroom, and a security system that operates hidden cameras that were placed all over the Hyoudou residence. And with Taiga and Issei who were strongly against it, Kazue's idea of it using to peek on the girls was turned completely void. They only use the cameras so that they'll know if something's going on in the house.

Only the Hyoudou brothers and Kiba know about this, Kiba knows it because Issei stated that this room is for "Guys Only", if they ever want to have a none feminine moment from time to time. But since the room is only accessible via Royal Flames, the Hyoudou brothers updated the sensors so that they'll activate when they sense Kiba's own energy signature, so that if Kiba wants to get inside all he needs to do is put a little bit of his energy into the sensors and activate them

When Issei arrived at the ground floor he was greeted by Taiga's voice who was talking to someone on the phone, Kazue was on the table drinking milk

Taiga – yeah, I understand, thank you

Taiga hung up

Issei – who's on the phone?

Taiga – Zane, he got some leads on the gems that we've stolen from the fallen angel traitors in Italy

Issei – oh? So what is it?

Taiga – he said that the gems really are connected to the pendant

Kazue – you're kidding!

Taiga – I'm serious

Issei – that's great! We might find the pendant using those gems

Taiga – that's the good news, the bad news is Zane needs more gems to continue his research. He needs more samples

Kazue – oh great, and where can we find more gems?

Taiga – lets just search them while we search for the pendant

Issei – we really, really need to find that pendant ASAP

Kazue – I agree

Taiga – me too, but we have no leads. Lets just be prepared on what happens next

Issei – right!

Kazue – I'm prepared for anything

Kazue drank his milk. Issei then noticed that Kazue was drinking milk but not with a glass

Issei – Kazue you bastard! So you're the one who's been drinking through the carton!

Kazue – oops

Issei – oops!?

Kazue – there's plenty more milks in the fridge, just drink those. But this one's mine

Kazue kept on drinking with not a care in the world

0000000000

After school all of them were in the clubroom

Issei – h-help me..

Issei was pinned to the sofa by two vampires who were sucking his blood from both sides of his neck

Kazue – you're turning pale bro, I think you're dying, hehe

Issei – I'm gonna kill you first before that happens for not helping me..!

Issei tried to reach out for Kazue but he backed off with a teasing grin

Taiga – would you two knock it off already? That's our brother, you know

Akua and Moka stopped drinking and licked the drip of blood on the holes of Issei's neck

Akua – sorry Issei, we cant help ourselves

Moka – you're just too delicious

Issei thoughts – the things I do for these girls..

Once Akua and Moka got off Issei leaped to Kazue

Issei – come here you!

Kazue – oh shit!

Issei took down Kazue and started to wrestle him, eventually pinning him in an ankle lock

Issei – hahaha! What now bro!? You tapping out?

Kazue – neveeeeer!

Asia – ah! Issei, please don't bully Kazue

Taiga – don't worry Asia, Kazue suffered way worse than this, believe me

Asia – really?

The door then opened and came in Rias and Akeno

Rias – I see that everyone's here

Akeno – oh my, that looks like fun Issei

Kazue – graaaah!

Issei gave one last twist on Kazue's ankle before letting him go

Kazue – ooooh.. that didn't feel good

Kiba – are you okay dude?

Kazue – meh, I can walk

Kazue flipped to his feet

Kazue – see? Like nothing happened

Taiga – speaking of which, what are you doing for summer vacation Kiba?

Kiba – oh right, you guys don't know

Taiga – don't know?

Rias – we're going to the Underworld for the summer, we do this every year. We stay at my place every time

Issei – nice

Asia – a trip to the Underworld? This is so exciting!

Xenovia – summer vacation in the Underworld.. this is my first time going there and I didn't expect me to be going there on summer vacation

Kazue – expect the unexpected then

Akeno – so what are you guys going to do?

Issei – uh.. nothing?

Moka – we could go to the beach, we can show you some vampire bikinis

Issei – pass

Akua – you sure? We could do so much more if you'd like

Issei – pass

Rias – Akua, please don't say indecent things

Akua – don't worry red, you'll have your turn

Rias blushed at Akua mentioning her "turn" on Issei

Rias – don't be ridicules!

Taiga – we can go to the Underworld too

Issei – really?

Rias – really?

Taiga – your brother recruited us again. We're on guard duty at the party that's going to be held in one month

Rias – I see, so its work then

Taiga – I also need to make sure that I have a close eye on Asia

Kazue – haha, you like her!

Taiga – at least I got someone

Kazue – gah!

Kazue was struck hard. His older brother Taiga who wasn't even doing anything have a girl who cares for even while he was rejected only a few days ago

Kazue – that's a low blow man

Taiga – well if you should try harder you can get a girlfriend but the only relationship that you've made to a girl so far is friendship

Kazue – I know, it sucks. Every single chick doesn't like little ol' me!

Issei – hehe, every girl.. except one. You remember _her_ , right?

Issei reminding Kazue of a very familiar person, sent chills down his spine

Kazue – no! Not her! Definitely not her! I object it!

Terrified, Kazue rushed to a corner and huddled while shaking

Kiba – what the..

Akua – what's up with him? Who is this "her" Issei mentioned?

Taiga – you know that Kazue is desperately trying to get a girlfriend, right?

Akua – yeah

Taiga – and he asked mostly, every pretty girl out. Including you guys. But also including you, everyone rejected him

Akeno – oh my, fufufu. But I also have eyes on Issei, sorry Kazue

Taiga – Kazue's so desperate that he would go out with any girl who wouldn't reject him

Taiga smiled as he thought of a fun memory

Taiga – but there's a certain girl out there, that Kazue himself refuses to go out with. And that's the only girl who loves him

Rias – what? If he wants a girlfriend, why wont he go out with that girl? She loves him, doesn't she?

Issei – Kazue's scared of her, every fibre of his being is scared of her

Moka – scared?

Issei – you'll find out soon enough, knowing that woman it wont take long before she finds Kazue

Kazue – NOOOO! If she does find me, I'm gonna run for the hills and live there as a monk!

Issei – she'll follow you

Kazue – then I'll move to the next hills, and the next, and the next. I'm not going out with that she-devil, I'm too young to die!

0000000000

The next day everyone from ORC have arrived in the Underworld via a train. Right now they were in front of Rias' house, which is a huge mansion

Kazue – holy shit!

Issei – you can say that again..

Kazue – k, holy shit!

Xenovia – is this president Rias' home?

Asia – its so huge

The door opened and came out Grayfia who bowed to them

Rias – I'm home

Grayfia – welcome Lady Rias, everyone. Your parents are waiting for you, Lady Rias

They then entered the house and were greeted by dozens of maids and butlers who were lined up on the side and were all bowing to them

Kazue – wow, they're bowing? Taiga, did you use your mind control again

Taiga – nope, I'm not doing anything

Asia – I'm so nervous..

Issei – it feels like we don't belong here, you guys

Kazue – yup..

Sirzechs was also there

Sirzechs – welcome everyone, to our humble home

Rias – big brother!? Why are you here?

Sirzechs – what do you mean? This is my home too, you know

Rias – no not that, don't you have work to do?

Sirzechs – fortunately today is my day off. I wanted to welcome everyone here in our house

Rias sighed, now that Sirzechs is here all her family is present. And this will give her a ride to the town of humiliation, and Sirzechs is the mayor

Rias – well, I guess we should greet mom and dad now, lets go everyone

Issei – hey, where did Kazue go?

Everyone looked around and saw that Kazue wasn't there anymore

Taiga – damn idiot.. I'll go and look for him

Issei – me too

Akua – if Issei's going then we're going too

Moka – I agree

Rias – then meet us up at the dinning room, if you don't know where it is, just ask the servants

Issei – alright

Taiga and Issei went to the opposite directions of the peerage

0000000000

Kazue was walking around the hallway and looking around

Kazue – hot damn, look at these vases, paintings, and shit. One of these can buy me a Mercedes

Suddenly a large man who appears to be in his mid-thirties appeared. He was about two meters tall with spiky, orange hair. He was wearing a thick coat and has a bottle of sake in his hand

Man – huh? Who are you?

Kazue – who are you?

Man – I asked you first, why are you here in the Gremory Household? You don't seem to be a devil, so why are you here? Are you a spy?

Kazue – w-well.. no, I'm not

Man – don't lie you spy!

The man charged to Kazue and sent a powerful right punch.

Kazue thoughts – h-he's fast!

Due to the man's speed and sudden attack caught Kazue off guard but he was still able to block the punch. He was sent flying through the window. He back flipped on the ground to avoid crashing

Kazue – oh so you wanna fight!?

The man leaped out the window and landed on the ground with a crack

Surtr – I am Surtr Second, Rook of Boss Sirzechs Lucifer. I am here to stop you spy!

Fiery aura started to engulf Surtr's large body

Kazue thoughts – his aura is powerful, and if he is the rook of the maou, means he's powerful

Kazue grinned and ignited his right fist with fire

Kazue – bring it on!

Surtr charged at Kazue but Kazue lashed out his right fist and sent a wave of fire to him. Surtr crossed his arms to block the fire.

Surtr thoughts – t-this aren't ordinary fire! It actually hurts!

Surtr then saw the trees, the walls of the Gremory Household, and the bushes of the garden started to melt

Surtr – w-what is this heat!

Kazue – you sure you want to look away?

Surtr gasped and turned his eyes to Kazue only to be punched by him on the stomach

Surtr – gah!

The impact of the punch shattered multiple windows of the Gremory Household

Surtr – I'm not done yet!

Surtr sent left punch but was dodged by Kazue. His punch erupted a shockwave that cracked the ground around them. Surtr threw another flaming fist to Kazue. Kazue dodged and responded with him sending another punch as well. Surtr dodged and leaped back to safety

Kazue – running away?

Kazue then sensed something dangerous from behind. It was a man in his late twenties and was wearing a haori. He swung his katana sword to Kazue. Kazue barely dodged this and got a cut on his cheek. He sent a flaming kick only to hit the man's after image. The samurai then appeared next to Surtr

Kazue – you must be Sirzechs' knight considering your speed

Souji – I am, my name is Souji Okita. Master Sirzechs' knight

A magic circle then appeared near them and out came another man in his late twenties who was wearing a crimson robe

MacGregor – and I am Lord Sirzechs' bishop. MacGregor Mathers.

Kazue – oh dear, not its three against one? Well, this is getting interesting

Kazue summoned his spear and got into a stance

Kazue – lets see how powerful the servants of Sirzechs really are

Kazue's fiery aura flowed around him. All three servants' of Sirzechs flowed their auras too

Kazue thoughts – this is bad, they're really strong people. I might need to unseal myself with this. Oh damn, Taiga's gonna kill me with this..

Souji was the one who attacked first. He swung his katana sword but was blocked by Kazue's spear. Kazue pushed forward and Souji dashed away. MacGregor then sent a strong wave of water which hit Kazue

Kazue – are you trying to counter my flames with your water? You should know that, my fire cant be put out with something like this!

Kazue erupted his fire around him to push the water around him

MacGregor – unfortunately for you, that's not what I'm aiming

MacGregor cast a powerful lightning spell that conducted into the water wave. This electrocuted Kazue

Kazue – graaaaahh!

Surtr then appeared above Kazue

Surtr – take this!

He punched Kazue to the ground, creating a large crater. When the cloud of dust faded it revealed Kazue barely standing

Kazue – I'm still standing here!

Souji – not for long

Souji slashed through Kazue, cutting his chest open

Kazue – grah!

Kazue coughed out blood as he fell on his knees

Surtr – he wasn't so tough

MacGregor – I shall report this to Lord Sirzechs

Souji – me and Second will guard him if he tries to run away

Surtr – yeah! Leave him to us!

As MacGregor turned around and was about to teleport, he heard a voice

Kazue – **Restriction Seal, Release!**

An immensely powerful energy that erupted around Kazue caught the three servants' attentions. They then saw a pillar of fire energy shot out to the sky as fires engulfed the heavens

Surtr – t-the sky is on fire!?

Souji – this is bad

They then saw within the pillar of fire energy, Kazue stood up. His wounds healing rapidly. He grabbed his spear and sent a light fire wave, as a sign for what is about to go down

Kazue – play with fire and you'll get burned!

0000000000


	16. Chapter 16

Kazue – my brothers might sense this energy already so lets get this over quickly. Lets start fighting!

Kazue's energy shadowed the entire Gremory Household

MacGregor – it seems that he is getting serious now

Souji – it seems that way

Surtr – heh, I'm getting excited at thi- grrah!

Surtr was blown away by Kazue's sudden attack. Souji and MacGregor didn't even see him move to them until their friend was attacked

Souji – what!?

MacGregor – h-he's fast!

Kazue – **Almighty Fire Eruption!**

Kazue swung his spear in a 360 degree and sent a powerful fire wave around him. Souji used his godlike speed to dash back while MacGregor teleported away. The fire wave destroyed the ground around Kazue

Kazue – hey, I told you that the fight started, so why do you two look like you were caught off guard?

Souji – that wont happen again!

Souji charged to Kazue

Kazue – hmph, I like this!

Kazue dash to Souji, their weapons collided before they started clashing with each other. Their speed was so fast that their movement cant be seen by the naked eye

MacGregor – Souji!

Hearing the bishop, Souji dashed back

MacGregor – **Earthen Tomb!**

As Souji dashed away the earth clasped around Kazue

Kazue – that wont work!

Kazue's fire erupted around him and destroyed the earth prison

MacGregor – then how about this? **Dark Riders**

MacGregor summoned dozens knights riding a horses made out of dark energy. The knights aimed their lances at Kazue

Kazue – **Almighty Fire Eruption!**

Kazue swung his spear and sent out a powerful wave of fire, incinerating the MacGregor's knights

MacGregor – what!? He didn't just simply destroyed my attack, he burned it! Does his flame has the ability to burn magic!?

Kazue – oh good eye, the Royal Flames do burn everything, including magic energy!

Surtr who already recovered appeared behind Kazue

Surtr – that hurt you bastard!

Surtr sent a powerful flaming fist to Kazue while for him to block it with his spear. The ground around them got destroyed due to the rook's force. Souji dashed to Kazue again and tried to attack him from behind while Surtr pinned him. However Kazue saw this and kicked Surtr away and blocked Souji's sword with his spear

MacGregor – I need to use water to counter his fire. **Deep Sea Arrow!**

MacGregor shot a giant arrow made out of water. Souji again dashed back to avoid being hit

Kazue – **Catastrophic Immolation!**

Kazue shot out a beam from his left hand and collided to MacGregor's attack, it only took a second to push the arrow back and completely burning it

MacGregor – he can even burn water!?

Surtr – try this on fire size!

Surtr who has fire all over his body sent a crushing drop kick to Kazue who blocked it with his own spear

Kazue – come on, Sirzechs' servants can do better than this!

Kazue pushed Surtr's foot away and grabbed his ankle

Kazue – **Burning Agony!**

Even though Surtr's whole body is on fire Kazue ignited him with his own fire

Surtr – aaaaagggh! It burn!

Souji again dashed to Kazue and attacked him but Kazue responded with him attacking the knight as well

Souji – is he on par with my speed?

Kazue – nope

Souji swung his sword and hit an after image. This caught him off guard

Kazue – I'm faster!

Kazue appeared behind Souji and kicked him to the ground

Souji – agh!

MacGregor who managed to put out the Royal Flames around Surtr heard a thundering crash and saw Souji who crashed on the ground, he was too damaged to move. He then saw Kazue land on the ground

Kazue – a knight's ability is speed and his weapon is a sword. Overcome those two and you win!

Kazue got into a fighting stance to take out the remaining two servants. MacGregor gritted his teeth

MacGregor thoughts – this is bad.. not only is he faster than Souji but he completely blocked Surtr's blows and my magic attacks..

MacGregor took a step back as Kazue's energy increased. He was grinning at the bishop while thinking of a way to finish him off

MacGregor thoughts – my only conclusion to this is that this guy.. has a speed that is faster than Souji, a strength that surpasses Surtr, and a magic power that surpasses even mine!

Kazue was looking at the remaining servants

Kazue thoughts – these might be the servants of a maou.. but I had so many battles that I lost count already. And compared to some of my enemies like Laxus Dreyar for example these guys are nothing

MacGregor clasped his hands. This alerted Kazue

MacGregor – if we cant defeat you, at the very least I shall seal you!

A large magic circle appeared below Kazue and he was on the center of it

Kazue – oh shit, this is bad

MacGregor – this sealing spell can seal most of the Ultimate Class devils!

Runic symbols appeared around Kazue and covered him like a dome

MacGregor – now be gone intruder. **Maximized Magic: Triplet Trigram Seals!**

The runic symbol along with the magic circle started to shrink. Kazue looked around his body and it was glowing in a white light and fading

Kazue – this really is a powerful seal

Kazue grinned

Kazue – but.. this isn't the first time someone tried to seal me with triplet trigram seals

Kazue's energy was directed around his spear. The fire on the blade was burning more intensely as his energy gathered around it

Kazue – **Scorched Earth!**

Kazue stabbed his spear on the ground and erupted a very powerful explosion of fire that destroyed the runic symbols around him

MacGregor – impossible!

Kazue – now burn!

The fire was closing into the bishop

Surtr – watch out MacGregor!

Surtr got in front of MacGregor and crossed his arms to block the attack

MacGregor – Surtr no!

But before the flames can reach them, Kazue felt a hand on his left shoulder. He turned around and paled

Issei – come here for a sec Kazue

Both Kazue and Issei flickered away. The fire also disappeared along with them

Surtr – w-what? Where did they..

Both of them then heard a powerful explosion upwards. They looked up and saw an explosion of fire that blanketed the sky of the Underworld. The fire was so intense that it shined in a very bright light. Both MacGregor and Surtr sighed in relief as a person unknown to them saved them

Taiga – you must be the servants of the Gremory Household, I'm sorry for letting this happen

Taiga bowed. Both vampires were also there

Moka – whoa, I didn't even see Issei move, did he use teleportation magic?

Akua – nope, he's just that fast

Surtr – who are you?

A magic circle appeared and came in Sirzechs

Sirzechs – what is going on here?

Surtr – boss! There was a spy here! He was so powerful!

Sirzechs – was he using fire and a spear?

MacGregor – yes he was

Sirzechs sighed

Sirzechs – that is our guest, Kazue Hyoudou

Hearing that both MacGregor and Surtr were dumbstruck

Surtr – w-what..?

All of them then heard another thunderous struck and after a few more seconds, they saw someone crashing to the ground. As the cloud of dust faded it revealed Kazue who was on the ground, there was a few drips of blood coming out of his mouth

Kazue – damn bud..!

Issei landed on the ground as Kazue stood up and spat out blood

Kazue – was it necessary to kick me?

Issei – well you did destroy half of the Gremory Household yard, so yeah

Kazue then heard some crack behind him. He turned around and shirked to see an angry Taiga looking at him with glowing red eyes

Taiga – motherfucker.. any last words?

Kazue – delete my browser history

0000000000

Later Sirzechs accompanied the Hyoudou brothers to the dinning room personally. They already used their magic to repair the damage from the battle and the yard looked good as new.

When the door opened they were greeted by everyone. There was a middle-aged looking man with long crimson hair and a short brown haired woman who looks very much like Rias. These are Lord and Lady Gremory

Rias – oh there you guys are- what the..

Issei – we're here

Taiga – come on Kazue, say hello

Kazue – h-hey..

Taiga was carrying a limp and beaten up Kazue by his collar

Lord Gremory – ah Sirzechs, welcome back. Tell me, what was that intense energy that had appeared?

Sirzechs – I apologize for that father, three of my servants mistook Kazue Hyoudou as an intruder, and they attacked him

Lord Gremory – they attacked our guest!?

Sirzechs – I will give them proper punishments

Taiga – that's not needed Sirzechs, that was just a misunderstanding. The real fault is Kazue's. When they mistook him, all he needed was to tell them that he's a guest. Instead this idiot fought him

Lady Gremory – but he was still hurt by my son's servants. They still need to be punished

Issei – no, actually the one who beat him up is Taiga. Before we arrived he wasn't even injured

This shocked the others. Fighting three of Sirzechs' servants and wasn't injured? One does not simply fight Sirzechs' servants and leave unscathed

Lord Gremory – lets leave that conversation aside

Sirzechs – yes father

Lord Gremory – you three must be the Hyoudou brothers. Its an honor to meet you

Taiga – its an honor to meet you to

Venelana – my name is Venelana Gremory, its pleasure to meet you

Issei – likewise

Venelana – are you Issei Hyoudou?

Issei – hm? How did you know my name?

Venelana – I am Rias' mother, I make sure to look into my daughter's possible suitors. I was also present at the engagement party

Issei then remembered the engagement party

Issei – I-I'm really sorry for causing too much trouble at the engagement party

Venelana – don't worry yourself. It was a good lesson for my husband. He picked a fiancé without thinking of his daughter's feelings

Lord Gremory just chuckled in embarrassment as he was reminded of his mistake

Venelana – well, let us sit down for dinner now. Grayfia, prepare our guests with fine meals

Grayfia – at once, Lady Gremory

Sirzechs and Hyoudou brothers then sat down

Lord Gremory – everyone, please make yourselves at home and eat well

Everyone started eating. Issei and Kazue were cant really do anything

Issei – h-hey.. Kazue

Kazue – yeah?

Issei – I cant eat

Kazue – me too

Rias – is there something wrong you two?

Issei – we suck at table manners

Taiga – I told you that we should've done those practices

Taiga was eating finely since he is previously a knight. Issei looked around and almost everyone was eating gorgeously. Rias' peerage must've been taught how to eat properly and the vampires are vampire princesses so its natural that they would know. Xenovia and Asia were having trouble, Gasper was too shy to eat, and Koneko was just dazing off

Issei – Koneko, what's up?

Koneko didn't respond

Issei – Koneko?

Koneko – ..its nothing

Lord Gremory – by the way, Issei Hyoudou

Issei – yes sir?

Lord Gremory – how is the new house?

Issei – its really good, we appreciate it

Lord Gremory – really? I'm glad. But I preferred to turn it into a larger castle

Issei – castle!?

Rias – we just cant force our culture into others father

Lord Gremory – at the very least, I wished to give you 50 maids

Kazue – 50 maids!?

Taiga – we appreciate the offer Lord Gremory, but the remodelled house is already enough for us. You don't need to share your kindness even more than you already did

Kazue turned his head to Taiga with an annoyed look

Kazue – so you're the reason why there's no maids in the house, I hate you

Lord Gremory – also Issei Hyoudou, I'd like you to call me "Father" from now on

Issei was confused and Rias just blushed

Issei – father? Is it really okay? Its too great of an honor for me

Venelana – dear, you're being too fast. There's such a thing as order first

Lord Gremory – y-yeah. However, its crimson and red. Doesn't it make you happy?

Venelana – dear, I said that its still too early to celebrate

Lord Gremory – that's true. I guess I'm just too excited. Then Issei Hyoudou, is it okay if I call you Issei?

Issei – of course!

Venelana – Issei Hyoudou, will you be staying here for a while?

Issei – Sirzechs offered the three of us a job. We're going to be guarding the party within a month

Venelana – the party of the young devils, I see. Then that's perfect. Since you're here, I shall have you acquire gentlemanly behaviour as well. You'll study manners a little while here

Issei – what do you mean by that?

With that Rias hit her hands on the table and stood up

Rias – Father! Mother! I've been listening quietly until now, but what kind of thing are you trying to advance while leaving me out of it?

Venelana narrowed her eyes

Venalana – be silent, Rias. You already cancelled your engagement with Riser, remember? The fact that we just permitted it should be thought of as a special treatment. How much effort do you think your father and Sirzechs had to put in order to take care of things with the other high-class devils? Do you know that he told one noble that "My selfish daughter cancelled her engagement using one of the legendary Red Kings"? You may be the younger sister of the maou but there is still a limit

Issei was started to get irritated by this but remained quiet

Rias – big brother has nothing to do with-

Venelana – you mean Sirzechs is not related to what you do? Officially, yes. However, everyone sees you as the maou's younger sister. Right now when the three factions have formed an alliance, your position is known even by the lower classes of the other factions. You can behave selfishly as you have in the past. And, above all else, everyone will pay attention to you from now on. Rias, you have been placed into that kind of position, you know? There will be no second instance of that kind of selfishness. Do not carry any more spoiled thoughts-

With his face shadowed in anger and his eyes glowing blood red, Issei cut the whole table in two with his razor-sharp high right kick. This caused everything on the table to collapse and surprised everyone except the Taiga and Kazue who had seen this coming. This table was perfectly cut in half, like it was cut with something sharp even though Issei used a kick

Issei – you say that Rias is selfish? I think you're more selfish than she is

Rias – Issei..

Issei – Taiga, could you explain the situation?

Taiga – alright. At first you engaged Rias to that bastard Riser to unite the two clans but since Issei went in and destroyed that engagement you made him take responsibility, and for that you're trying to push them towards each other. Just like how you tried to push Rias to Riser

Issei – Sirzechs, didn't you receive my message Kazue sent you? I said.. "Marrying someone you don't love is stupid, even if its to breed more pure-blooded devils. Please don't arrange more engagements like this"

Sirzechs – yes, I did receive it

Issei – then explain to us why are you doing it again?

Sirzechs remained silent

Issei – you're trying to force Rias again? Like how you did the last time?

Rias – Issei..

Issei – remember this, if you engage Rias with something she doesn't like I will destroy that engagement. And if the suitor is someone like Riser I will destroy him along with the party. Lady Gremory, do you love Lord Gremory?

Venelana – yes I do

Issei – with all your heart?

Venelana – yes I do

Issei – then what will you do if you're engaged to be married to another person just like Riser, who treats you as nothing but an object of beauty to satisfy his lust? Will you still marry him?

Venelana remained silent

Issei – take a second and put yourself in Rias' position. Just imagine it right now. A man sitting beside you, with his arm around your shoulder, playing with your hair and thighs while looking at your body with lust. And you cant do anything about it because your parents value the clan's status more than their own daughter. Image it

Venelana narrowed her eyes. She did image it and it sickened her

Issei – feels like shit, right? You did that to your own daughter. She cried for you, begging you to save her, but you never saved her, you abandoned Rias at the time when she needed you the most.

Lord Gremory, Venelana, and Sirzechs remained silent. They didn't say anything because they cant respond. And the thought of them abandoning Rias was deeply regretful

Issei – I'm out of here, I need some fresh air

Issei walked out of the room, the vampires following him

Kazue – ah, dude. Wait up!

Kazue also followed him. Taiga stood up and held his hand to the table

Taiga – **Reverse Damage**

Using his magic, Taiga restored the table into its original state

Taiga – power corrupts people, the more power one possesses the more they are corrupted by it. It seems like the power of having high-classes corrupted you

Lord Gremory – yes, it seems that way. It appears like we ruined our first impression with the Hyoudou brothers

Venelana – yes..

Taiga – the past is in the past, and the mistakes that were made are already made. But the future is still in your hands, do your best to try and redeem yourselves for your mistakes

Taiga turned around

Taiga – the food is still good, the spell I used is a time reversing one. So the table is now just like before Issei kicked it. Enjoy your meals

Taiga walked out the room. Inside the room everyone was in total shock

Sirzechs – perhaps it wasn't a good idea to keep it away from them

Lord Gremory – yes, is wasn't

Venelana – I'm sorry for showing something ugly to Rias' peerage

Everyone decided to ignore what happened for now and continued eating

0000000000

At the front of the Gremory house, Issei shattered through the window glass followed by the vampires. But he used Reverse Damage to fix it after passing it through. All three of them landed outside

Moka – was it necessary to destroy the table?

Issei – Taiga or Kazue will fix it

Akua – but bursting out like that is really not like you. Even I was shocked

Issei – they're forcing Rias to marry someone again, it made me really angry. Enough to make me do what I did

Akua – but you're the one that she's suppose to marry, and she has feelings for you, you know

Issei – but her choice of marriage is for her to decide. Not mine, not her family's, just hers

Kazue then came walking out the door along side Taiga who caught up to him

Kazue – did you break and fix travel again?

Issei – its easier to get out that way

Kazue – cool

Moka – so what now? We cant go back to the dinning room so where are we going?

Taiga – meh, I don't know. On a mountain I think. Lets use this to train

Issei – sounds good, lets go

The others nodded. Instead of using a magic circle to teleport they used their own speed and strength and took long leaps

0000000000

Later they arrived in a mountain, they didn't sense anybody there so they used that mountain to train

Kazue – haaaa!

Kazue who was in mid air swung his spear which Taiga dodged

Taiga – aim your spear right!

Taiga sent a punch to Kazue which he proceeded to block. Both brothers were sparring in mid air. Issei and the vampires were on the branch watching this

Moka – Taiga's toying with Kazue

Issei – Taiga doesn't even need a sword to train Kazue

Akua – Taiga is obviously stronger, so how strong are you Issei?

Issei – hmm, lets see. We did a little tournament to ourselves and we concluded that Taiga's the strongest, then there's me, then Kazue's the weakest

This shocked the vampires

Moka – what!? Kazue managed to fight a maou's servants and was unscathed, if he's the weakest then you and Taiga must be super strong

Issei – Kazue's not that far behind me but Taiga's really far up. He's too strong that usually his enemies die with one attack

Akua – what about those two who attacked us at the summit?

Issei – Zoro and Laxus? Those two are really strong. They're a few of the people that we, the Red Kings, consider as enemies

Akua – we believe you on that. If they're being considered as enemies by you guys and are still alive, means that they're strong themselves

Issei – yup

Moka – can I ask you something Issei?

Issei – yes?

Moka – can you train us?

Issei – say what?

Moka – I asked you if you can train us

Akua – we want to be useful to you too Issei, we want to get stronger

Issei – hmm.. alright then

Moka – really?

Issei – yup, lets start right now

Both vampires agreed and their training began

0000000000


	17. Chapter 17

A few minutes later Issei and the vampires were on the other side of the mountain, away from his sparring brothers

Issei – Akua, you're strong since you have the Jingen-tou so I'm starting with Moka

Akua – alright, I'll just wait for my turn

Akua stepped back

Issei walked up to a random tree and put a spell on it to make it sturdier

Issei – try kicking this as hard as you can

Moka – alright

Moka walked to the tree and gave it a strong kick. Even though the tree has a hardening spell on it her kick knocked it off its roots and was sent crashing to the other trees

Akua – nice

Moka – was that impressive?

Issei – its okay

Issei walked to another tree and put the same spell on it

Issei – **Infernal Chainsaw!**

Issei sent his usual razor-sharp kick to the tree. Unlike Moka who uprooted the tree from the ground and knocked it away, Issei didn't knock the tree away. Instead his kick smoothly cut through the tree's trunk like it was butter and this made the upper part of the tree fall down the ground. The tree trunk was perfectly cut in two despite Issei using a kick

Issei – its either you push your opponent or finish your opponent. Your kick is strong Moka but it not sharp and penetrating. It can hurt others from the outside but the damage stays outside. My kick can penetrate through the outside and damage enemies inside

Moka – so this training is to sharpen my blows?

Issei – yup

Moka – then tell me how you do it

Issei – simple, energy manipulation. You empower your kicks with your enemy and hit them right?

Moka – yeah, that's what all vampires due. We take our strong energies and use them as brute strength

Issei – that's not good enough. When I kick, I empower my legs with energy and sharpen them

Moka – how can I do that?

Issei – like this

Issei burst out his energy on his right leg. The vampires then saw how his energy were pulled back into his leg

Issei – when you gather your energy, pull all of your energy into your leg and sharpen it

Moka – that's it?

Issei – yeah, that's it

Moka – its that easy?

Issei – trust me its easier said than done, now try it

Moka then gathered her vampiric energy into her leg and tried to pull it but it was surprisingly hard. Her energy was immense and squeezing it all into her leg and sharpening it is no joke. The energy was twitching as Moka tried to pull it in but it them exploded on her

Moka – ah!

Moka was slightly pushed back but nothing serious happened

Issei – told you, easier said than done

Moka – any tips on how you do this?

Issei – not really, I just pull my energy again and again and again. And eventually I did it

Moka – how long did it take you to do this?

Issei – three years

Moka – w-what!?

Issei – yup, I trained three years for this

Moka – huh.. three years. I still got a long way to go

Issei – now keep trying to pull it in

Moka – got it

Issei looked at the other sister

Issei – you're up Akua

Akua – oh goodie, what will you teach me?

Issei – your hand to hand combat

Akua – that's it?

Issei – yup, I'll go easy on you, so go easy on me too by not using Jingen-tou

Akua – haha, what's wrong? Are you afraid of a little cut?

Issei – that technique is very dangerous, and that's coming from me of all people. But enough with that, attack me!

Akua charged towards Issei with her vampire speed and started attacking her with her karate chops. Issei kept on dodging her. When Akua pulled back her right fist, Issei took this opening

Issei – **Infernal Chainsaw!**

Akua gasped and pulled her head back, avoiding Issei's instant sharp kick by the hair. Literally by the hair, Issei's kick cut a bit of her hair off

Akua – what the hell!? I thought we're going easy!

Issei – we are going easy, I'm still in my sealing form

Akua – that kick nearly knocked my light out!

Issei – then try your best not to get hit by it. Expect the unexpected in the battlefield. Your enemy might have a weapon hidden away somewhere. Now continue!

Akua – yeah!

Akua continued attacking Issei as Moka tried to contain her energy just how Issei instructed

0000000000

Hours later both vampires were out of breath while Issei was still standing

Issei – alright, lets take a break

Akua – y-you're not tired.. at all?

Issei – nope, I have a ridicules amount of stamina, you know. My enemies sometimes ran out of gas before I do

The vampires grinned as they heard this

Moka – you should use that stamina of yours for other purposes, not just combat. Fufufufu

Issei took a while to figure what she meant but when he understood now, he was twitching his eyes

Issei – hey, hey. Don't give me fantasies

Akua – we can give you reality if you just let us

Issei – okay, enough with that. Save your breaths

Akua – by the way Issei, earlier you said Taiga is the strongest yet you also said that you're the strongest at that time when we attacked the rogue fallen angels

Issei – hmm.. oh yeah, I did

Moka – did you make a mistake?

Issei – no, let me explain it to you girls. Do you know what it means to be the strongest?

Akua – you're stronger than everyone else

Issei – for example, if a vampire fights a human. Who wins?

Moka – a vampire of course. If a vampire attacks a human they would die in one hit or at least get knocked out

Issei – you girls are still inexperienced. Strength and power aren't everything. In a head to head fight, I'm stronger than Taiga, but his strength is not from his power, its from his intellect

Akua – so you mean, Taiga wins because he's smarter?

Issei – yup. Each of us have superior attributes. Kazue is strength, I'm speed, and Taiga's intelligence. With my speed I can easily avoid Taiga's Burning Maelstrom

Akua – but what about his Mind Control? You were affected by it before

Issei – yeah I was. But my speed is Mach 3, and the speed of sound is Mach 1, that means I'm three times faster than speed. If I move around him none stop I can avoid his Mind Control. He can order me around but the sound cant catch me

Moka – nice

Issei – on the first time I fought Taiga I defeated him. But when I fought Kazue he just spent the whole time watching the fight, or rather he was watching me. He watched my fighting style, calculated my movements, measured the angle and speed of my kicks, memorized my stances, and made strategies on how to counter me. And on our rematch.. he defeated me without letting me land a single blow. Each time I attacked him he simply countered it. When I asked him how he did it he told me that he studied me.

Akua and Moka were shocked to hear this, Issei who is stronger than Taiga lost to Taiga

Issei – the strong one doesn't win, the winner is the strong one. I may be stronger but Taiga has more power than I do

Akua – wow, he sure is amazing. Memorizing a person's fighting style in one fight is something that's not easy to do

Moka – that's why Taiga stands on the background while you and Kazue fight. Because if you lost somehow, he already memorized the opponents' abilities and strength and he can easily finish them all out?

Issei – yeah, that's our strategy. Kazue fights head on, I protect the flanks in case someone tries to attack Taiga from behind, and if we lost he will win

Akua – that's one hell of a team. Not only are you three really strong but your team work is amazing

Issei – we cover each others' weaknesses, that's how we role. Now get up, break's over

Akua – what!?

Moka – already?

Issei – come on, don't you want to get stronger as soon as possible?

Akua – geez, well alright then

The vampires stood up and started to train again

0000000000

One month later Issei trained the vampires. His brothers would visit time to time and Taiga would give pointers to Issei to help him train the vampires. After one month the vampires are stronger than before

Akua was even more agile than before and she was now more accurate on landing the Jingen-tou. This is because she hit Issei's chest with it

Moka on the other hand didn't master the razor-sharp kick but she's progressing, all she needs to do now is practice it even more and she will eventually get it

After the training all five of them returned to the Gremory Household where they met up with Rias, her peerage, and Azazel. Koneko and Akeno weren't there though

Kazue – yo, we're here

Azazel – well if it isn't the Hyoudou brothers

Moka – looks like everyone's been training too

Kiba – yeah, we all improved but it wasn't that much

Akeno then arrived

Akeno – I'm back

Rias – how's Koneko?

Akeno – she's resting for now

Issei – did something happen to Koneko?

Rias – sadly, yes

Azazel – she added a large amount to the training menu I gave her. She overworked herself

Gasper – Koneko..

Asia – I hope she recovers soon

Azazel – tonight, the representatives of various clans will gather for the party. Be prepared, something like this is usually attacked by someone

Taiga – that's why we're here on the first place

Azazel – I need to go, I'm a busy man after all

Azazel walked out the room

Rias – the young devil leaders will be also present. That's why I want you guys to be formal, don't do anything embarrassing

0000000000

Later that night everyone was preparing for the party. Taiga was called in first by Sirzechs. Now Issei, Kazue, and the vampires were wearing fancy clothing for the party

Akua – what do you think Issei?

Akua spun around to show off her black dress

Akua – does this look good on me?

Issei – yup, it does

Moka – what about me?

Moka was wearing a white gown

Issei – you both look really amazing, but is it okay to wear that? The Khaos Brigade might attack, you know

Akua – these dresses are made for fighting, the threads are stronger and more flexible

Issei – hm, that's good

Kazue – I don't care who will come, oh please let me hit someone tonight!

Issei – you're desperate for a fight, I see

Akua – I've heard that Koneko is still resting, will she be in the party too?

Issei – I hope she will, I'm gonna check her out

With using only his speed, Issei flickered out of the room

Moka – damn he's fast!

0000000000

Within less than five seconds, Issei arrived in front of a door. There was a cat paw sign on it to know that it was Koneko's room. Issei knocked first

Issei – Koneko, its me

There was no response

Issei thoughts – is she sleeping?

Issei opened the door

Issei – I'm coming in, Koneko

Issei then saw she was sleeping. He closed the door and walked up to her, he then saw white cat ears on her head

Issei – no way.. don't tell me Koneko is..

Rias – so you've found out

Issei turned around to see Rias at the door

Issei – sorry, this might be something I shouldn't know

Rias – no its okay, I was planning on telling you three anyway

Issei and Rias moved to the balcony, away from Koneko

Rias – Koneko is trying her best to accept her own power and existence. There were two nekomata sisters a long time ago

Issei – cat yokais, right?

Rias – yes. After their parents' death and the loss of their home, the two were always together. They depended on each other and lived as best as they can. But one day both cats were picked up by a devil and the older sister became part of that devil's peerage. She was able to live a good life but.. after turning into a devil her hidden power began to overflow. Unable to control her power, she killed her master and disappeared. She became a dangerous stray that decimated an entire pursuit force

Issei – so when the older sister became a stray, the devils tried to dispose of the younger one?

Rias – yes, they were worried that she would do the same. But big brother, under the condition of watching over her, took her in. He passed her to me to teach her laughter and the meaning of life. And so I gave that girl a name

Issei – let me guess, Koneko. Right Koneko? 

Issei asked Koneko who he sensed behind him

Koneko – ..yes

Rias – Koneko, are you alright now?

Koneko – ..yes, I'm sorry for worrying you

Rias – Koneko and her sister are survivors of the most powerful nekoshou clan. They are descendants of the top-class yokais that mastered the sage arts

Issei – I see..

0000000000

Later they were at the party, both Issei and Kazue were wearing black tuxedo suits with arm bands on their right biceps to represent security. Even if Issei was on guard duty, that didn't stop him from drinking his soda

Issei – man, I'm bored..

Kazue noticed something annoying

Kazue – girls are gawking at you bro

Issei – really? I didn't notice

Kazue – die..

Taiga was on the stage along with the other ultimate-class devils

Taiga – is Michael arriving soon?

Sirzechs – yes, he should be here any moment now

Azazel – I assigned Baraqiel as Odin's guard but he wanted someone prettier. He said that Odin's on his way too

Sirzechs – Baraqiel is guarding him?

Azazel – just in case, there are many Norse gods who don't agree to him joining up with us

Taiga – there's always people who don't agree on something

Azazel – yes, but the problem is that the Khaos Brigade are recruiting those people as we speak

0000000000

On another part of the party Rias, Sona, and their peerages were being accompanied by Issei

Akeno – oh my, you're accompanying us Issei?

Issei took a sip of his soda before responding

Issei – Sirzechs said that when young devils gather up in one place things get a little noisy

Rias – got that right

Sona – yes, it does turn out that way

That's when the door to the room that they were going exploded. Seeing the explosion Issei got in front of both Rias and Sona. Inside the room a young woman wearing glasses was arguing with a tattooed guy with blue hair. These were Seekvaira Agares and Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas

Seekvaira – it looks like you really want to die, Zephyrdor

Zephyrdor – you stink of virginity! I'm only saying the truth. Why? Does it bother you, you little bitch?

Xenovia – what's going on?

Asia – a fight?

Rias – big brother's right. Things do get a little noisy

A tall and muscular young man with black hair walked up to them

Man – this usually happens when everybody gathers together

Rias – you're here to Sairaorg?

Issei – you know him?

Rias – he's my cousin from my mother's side

Sairaorg – I'll say my greetings later, for now I need to take care of this

Issei – if you're gonna stop them then let me do it. Its my job, you see

Issei stepped forward

Sairaorg – you sure you can handle it?

Issei – yup

Issei got in front of the two fighters while opening another can of soda and drinking it

Issei – excuse me but could you two stop? I want to avoid hurting anyone, so please calm down

Zephyrdor – who the fuck are you!?

Issei – I'm the security here and I'm just doing my job

Seekvaira – security?

Zephyrdor – I'm not gonna listen to a shitty security you bastard!

Zephyrdor then punched Issei

Rias – Issei!

Zephyrdor smirked

Zephyrdor – how's that!?

Issei's expression was a little annoyed

Issei – that was weak, get your hand off my face!

Issei sent his razor-sharp kick to Zephyrdor that knocked him to a wall, cracking it and knocking him out

Issei – **Infernal Chainsaw**. I told you that I want to avoid hurting anyone, but you wont just listen do you?

Seekvaira was shocked at this

Seekvaira thoughts – what a kick! I never even saw him move at all!

Seeing their master been kicked by Issei, Zephyrdor's servants reacted

Servant 1 – what was that you bastard!?

Servant 2 – we're gonna beat you up for doing that to the boss!

The servants all charged at Issei

Issei – come on! I told you no more!

Issei tossed up his soda can. And in an instant all of Zephyrdor's were kicked up in the air one by one and sending them to the ceiling, cracking it. Everyone who saw this were awed at Issei's speed. Sairaorg was just excited to see another strong person. After kicking them all Issei went back at the area he stood and caught his can of soda while Zephyrdor's servants rained down from the ceiling

Asia – a-amazing

Saji – that dude's strong!

Kiba – he sure is

Sairaorg – amazing, is he your servant Rias?

Rias – no, just like he said before, he's a security of this party

Sairaorg – I hope I can fight him soon

Rias sighed at her battle maniac of a cousin

Issei – are you gonna stand down or attack me?

Issei turned his head to Seekvaira. Seeing his strength Seekvaira stepped down

Seekvaira – no, I'll stop

Issei – good. **Reverse Damage**

Issei fixed all of the damage from the fight earlier. As he fixed the damages, a familiar young girl with blonde hair tied into twintails with large drill-like curls on the end, approached him

Ravel – you're Issei Hyoudou, right?

Issei – huh? Oh, you're that eye-bagged bastard's little sister

Ravel – its Ravel Phenex, get it right

Issei – are you here with your brother?

Ravel – no, he's completely down because of you. He has a fear of fire and kicks. Since our household is filled with fire decorations, he cant even come out of his room. Its his fault for getting a big head about his talents. It's a good lesson for him

Issei – you're tough on him, considering you're his little sister. And for what I've heard, you're his bishop too

Ravel – after the engagement I was moved under my mother's peerage. Since my mother doesn't participate in any rating game, I'm a free bishop now

Issei – is that so

Ravel – also, this is for you

Ravel handed a vial at Issei

Ravel – this is a symbol of our friendship

Issei – is this really okay to accept this? I'm just a security tonight, you know

Ravel – this is normally a gift for a high-class devil! You should be grateful

Issei – yeah, you're right. Thanks

Ravel blushed when Issei thanked him

Ravel – y-you're very much welcome, Issei Hyoudou

Issei – Issei is fine. You can call me that

Ravel – t-then, I shall call you Lord Issei from now on

Issei – Lord?

Ravel – well then Lord Issei, next time that we meet, I will treat you with some tea

Issei – really?

Ravel – its just.. l-lately I've been baking my own cakes and they're good when partnered by tea and.. w-well then, I have to greet the others so I will take my leave now, bye!

Ravel hen turned around with a blush as she rushed away

Issei – w-what? She's more confusing than Xenovia

Issei put the vial in his pocket. Issei then sensed something outside

Issei thoughts – magic energy.. is this a barrier? Wait a minute, Rias and Koneko are also there..

Issei then dashed to the window and shattered it, when he got out he used his magic to fix it up. The devils that were nearby that heard it were all confused when they heard a glass shatter yet no glass broke

0000000000

In the woods Rias was hit by an energy orb

Rias – agh!

Rias fell on the ground. A beautiful and attractive young woman with a voluptuous body, long black hair, and black cat ears approached Rias. She was wearing a black kimono with yellow obi, the kimono was dangerously opened around her shoulders, giving view of her enormously large breasts

Woman – you're too weak to protect Shirone, nya

Rias – y-you..

Koneko – ..big sister, please stop! I will go with you

Rias – Koneko no!

Koneko – ..I'm sorry, but my sister is too powerful

Woman – that's right, I'm more capable of taking care of Shirone than you, nya

The woman held her hand to Rias and created another orb of energy

Koneko – ..big sister, no!

Woman – don't worry Shirone, I'll just knock her unconscious. I wont kill her, if I let her go like this she might tell others and it will be annoying to have a pursuit squad chasing you

Rias – you will pay for this!

Woman – oh my, not today I suppose, nya

Issei – well what do you know, being a security is surprisingly busy

Everyone then gasped at the sudden voice that they heard. It was Issei with a soda on his hand behind the black haired woman. His face was shadowed with his bangs. And seeing the woman hurt Rias made Issei glare at him with glowing red eyes

Issei – hey, cat. Could you step aside please?

Rias brightened up at seeing him

Rias – Issei!

The woman dispelled her energy orb and turned her head around to Issei

Issei – that girl, Rias. She's my friend

0000000000


	18. Chapter 18

Back to the party Kazue walked up to Taiga and whispered to him

Kazue – Issei is not here, I can sense a barrier outside with him in it. Rias and Koneko are also there with two unknown people

Taiga – they're engaging on a battle already?

Kazue – I suppose. What should I do?

Taiga – stay here, if things get bad out there he will release his seal, and in worst case scenario he will signal and SOS message. That's where you come in. But for now, stand down, if there's enemies outside there will be enemies inside

Kazue – got it, I'll get ready

Kazue walked down the stage as Taiga walked up to Sirzechs and Azazel

Taiga – Issei has engaged on the enemy outside

Sirzechs – enemy?

Azazel – they're here already, I see

Taiga – he will handle it, but there's a possibility that there's more coming here inside soon, lets all get ready

Sirzechs – yes, Grayfia tighten the defences

Grayfia – yes, Lord Sirzechs

Taiga – if anything happens me and Kazue are ready for it

Sirzechs – we thank you

Taiga stepped back

0000000000

Fire was blazing on Issei's right foot, ready to send a sharp kick. His energy was flowing out and this caused the temperature to rise rapidly. The trees and the bushes were starting to be lit on fire and melt but not much. Issei, with anger in his eyes for hurting Rias was directed towards the black haired woman

Rias – Issei.. you're here

Issei – you must be Koneko's older sister. I'm Issei, the security here

Kuroka – hey there Issei. I'm Kuroka, Shirone's big sister

Issei – Shirone? So that's you're real name, Koneko?

Koneko lowered her head at the side

Koneko – ..y-yes

A familiar person then came

Bikou – well would you look at that, its Issei Hyoudou

Issei – you're that monkey who saved Vali's ass from being burned, right?

Bikou – nice to finally meet you, I'm Bikou! Descendant of Son Wukong!

Issei – now that introduction's over, can you tell me why you're hurting Rias and trying to take Koneko away?

Kuroka – I'm Shirone's older sister, I have the right to love her

Issei – yet you abandoned her?

Kuroka's eye twitched a little and was noticed by Issei

Kuroka – it was regrettable but now I'm here to take her with me

Bikou – I'm gonna fight you if you want. I've always wanted to fight you since you made Vali ran for the hills!

Issei – you can both fight me, I'll handle you two myself

Kuroka – such strong words, but can you really handle the two of us? We're masters of sage arts, you know

Issei – so? It doesn't matter what kind of arts it is. Everything will burn!

Issei's energy flowed out, even with his seal on his energy was still powerful

Kuroka – monkey, handle this

Bikou – right!

Bikou spun his staff upwards and aimed it at Issei

Bikou – **Ruyi Bang! Extend!**

His staff extended towards Issei. Issei dashed away

Bikou – he dodged it!?

He was then blown away by something very sharp

Bikou – graah!

Bikou plow through the trees and finally crashed into a rock, cracking it

Issei – **Infernal Chainsaw**

Issei then instantly dashed back to Kuroka and appeared in front of her

Issei – sorry about the interruption

Kuroka was stunned at Issei's speed and on how he blew away Bikou with one kick

Kuroka thoughts – what's with that speed!?

Issei pulled his left burning leg back and was about to kick Kuroka when Bikou jumped up behind her

Bikou – I'm not out yet!

Issei – you sure are sturdy to recover that fast from my kick

Kuroka – take this!

Kuroka sent three energy balls towards Issei who dodged it

Bikou – extend!

Bikou extend his staff towards Issei but he dodged again

Issei thoughts – these two are senjutsu users, they're pretty good at it too

Kuroka – you're quite fast, this is getting interesting

Kuroka shot more senjutsu balls to Issei who kicked them all away

Bikou – haaa!

Bikou swung his staff towards Issei. But he caught his staff and kicked him on the chest, sending the monkey to the ground crashing

Issei thoughts – I need to finish this!

Issei flickered away and appeared right in front of Kuroka, startling her

Issei – **Infernal Chainsaw!**

Issei kicked her away

Kuroka – kyaaa!

Kuroka hit the three and fell down

Kuroka – you brat..

Bikou – hehe, that kick really hurt..

Bikou and Kuroka both stood up and saw as Issei was doing an airflare

Issei – **Hellfire Meteorites!**

Issei released multiple fireballs out of his feet. The fireballs spread out the area and started to spiral around

Bikou – whoa, he's got some moves

Kuroka – quit dancing around!

Kuroka summoned five senjutsu balls, the ball spun in a circular motion and was now a spinning wheel of senjutsu

Kuroka – eat this!

Kuroka sent the spinning wheel of senjutsu towards Issei. Seeing this, Issei jumped back on his feet and shot two fireballs out that stopped Kuroka's senjutsu wheel.

0000000000

Back at the party the an old man with long silver hair and beard, named Odin had arrived. He was accompanied by a beautiful young woman with long straight silver hair, named Rossweisse and a gruff-looking man with black hair and matching beard, named Baraqiel. Akeno who saw them arrive saw the man and looked away

Azazel – what took you so long you shitty old man? Its been a while

Odin – its been a long time, you fallen angel brat

Sirzechs – we welcome you Lord Odin, God of the North

Taiga then arrived. He was accompanying Michael and Irina

Taiga – Michael had arrived

Michael – I'm sorry for being late. I'm glad you could also make it, Lord Odin

Taiga walked over to Kazue as Sirzechs started a speech

Kazue – Issei's still in combat

Taiga – yeah, but he still didn't unseal himself. He's taking care of it

Kazue nodded. They then watched as Sirzechs turned to Odin

Sirzechs – Lord Odin, if you have no objection please sign the pact monument

Odin – yes

Odin walked up to the monument but as he put his hand on it a voice was heard

Voice – objection!

Odin – I'm surprised that he waited this long. That stupid brat

A magic door opened and revealed a man with light blue hair that floats behind him. He was floating in mid air without wings, like how the Hyoudou brothers levitate when fighting in mid air

Loki – I am the Norse God, Loki!

Azazel – this is quite a guest. Now this is party!

Seeing an intruder both Taiga and Kazue stepped forward and gotten themselves ready

Sirzechs – Lord Loki, though you are a Norse God, you have no right to cause havoc here

Loki – seeing our great Father mingle around with other mythologies disgraces me

Odin – Loki. If you return to Valhalla now, I will pretend that this never happened

Loki – don't think that I will follow you around you old geezer

Rossweisse – you are talking to our great Father that way! How dare you say such insults!

Loki – if he joins us with other lowly mythologies, we will never achieve Ragnarok

Azazel – I've heard of this before, you're connected to the Khaos Brigade, aren't you?

Loki – yes, I indeed partnered with them. But my actions today is because of my own free will. Come forth, my beloved son!

A magic circle appeared and came out a giant wolf. It has dark blue and white fur with golden horns on its shoulders

Taiga – if I'm not mistaken that's Fenrir, first son of Loki

Kazue – son? Does he have a fetish for fucking dogs or something!?

Taiga – be careful, his fang is powerful enough to kill a god

Kazue – I can handle him, don't worry

0000000000

Back with Issei's fight, Kuroka summoned a mist of poison around the area. Both Rias and Koneko fell on their knees while holding their nose

Issei – poison?

Kuroka – oh? Its not working on you?

Issei – Vali also used poison on me and considering that you don't know that it doesn't work on me, he didn't tell you

Kuroka – how disappointing. I was hoping to kill you slowly too

Issei dashed towards Kuroka and Bikou. He brought his leg down in an axe kick and destroyed the ground around Bikou and Kuroka. Both of them jumped up to avoid the collapsing ground but it was a mistake

Issei – I've got you, **Infernal..**

Issei dashed to Bikou first and kicked him downwards

Bikou – agh!

Issei – **..Chainsaw!**

He dashed to Kuroka the second time and kicked her downwards

Kuroka – nyaa!

Being kicked by razor-sharp kicks each, both monkey and cat crashed to the ground

Issei – now the finishing blow

The fireballs spiralling around were all shot towards the two at once. The fireballs exploded together

Issei – give it up, you cant take Koneko away if I'm the one protecting her!

0000000000

Back to the party, Fenrir charged towards the person who was nearest at him, Akeno. Akeno shot a lightning bolt at him but it didn't hurt it

Akeno – no way!

Fenrir roared as he was closing in both another lightning bolt, which was a stronger one, hit and stopped him

Baraqiel – I wont let you touch her!

Fenrir growled and charged at them but was punched by Kazue

Kazue – down boy!

Fenrir leaped to Kazue and tried to bite him but Kazue ducked down and kneed Fenrir's chin

Kazue – haa!

Kazue pulled his right fist back and hit Fenrir with a five punch combo. Each of his blows exploded fire on them

Loki – fool, once my son bites you, you will never survive

Kazue – his fang can kill gods, so what? I'm not a god so what is there to be afraid of?

Kazue gathered large amount of fire in his right hand

Kazue – **Catastrophic Immolation!**

Kazue shot a beam of fire at Fenrir, pushing the beast backwards

Xenovia – he's pushing that thing back?

Asia – amazing..

Loki – useless struggle

Loki and Fenrir were then trapped in a magic pyramid. The one who was doing it was a man with green hair.

Man – you're full of openings

Loki – Beelzebub!?

Sirzechs – nice move, Ajuka

Baraqiel turned to Akeno who turned her head away from her

Baraqiel – are you okay?

Akeno didn't respond. Seeing that she's not responding, Baraqiel just walked away

0000000000

Back with Issei, he both grabbed Bikou and Kuroka's collars and raised them both up their feet

Issei – how dare you try and take my friend, even if you're her sister you will burn if you try this again!

Issei tossed them away on the ground. Both of them stood up and were barely standing

Issei – my powers are sealed right now, if you ever try to take Koneko away, you _will_ burn.

Kuroka glared at Issei

Issei – if you got that then leave, the party that I was guarding is under attack right now. But I could still stay, if you want to die right here, right now that is

Bikou used the remaining strength that he has and summoned a flying cloud-like hover board. He grabbed Kuroka and flew away

Bikou – we're no match for him, and Loki is not around anymore. Lets get out of here

Kuroka – I guess you're right

Kuroka saw a glimpse of Koneko. This softened her eyes

Kuroka thoughts – Shirone..

Bikou, who was carrying Kuroka, flew to a magic circle and teleported away

Rias – Issei you let them go?

Issei – its too early to spill blood today

Issei had noticed something odd from Kuroka earlier. When Kuroka glimpsed at Koneko and softened her eyes he saw it

Issei thoughts – that look on her eyes.. that was now a look of a psychotic stray devil. It was filled with love. Something must've happened more than just her killing her master back then

Issei turned around

Issei – by the way, why didn't you two help me back there?

Rias and Koneko turned their heads around and saw both Akua and Moka leaning against the trees while smirking at Issei

Akua – you didn't look like you need help

Issei – you could at least support me

Moka – we don't want to ruin your moment. You were protecting that little cat from her sister, it's a man's job to protect a woman, right?

Issei growled in annoyance

Issei – lets just get back inside, the intruder I sensed inside disappeared

All five of them then returned inside. And once they were on their way, Issei opened another can of soda

0000000000

When they got inside they saw no one except Taiga, Kazue, and Sirzechs. Rias and Koneko went to Sirzechs to explain what happened. Taiga and Kazue approached Issei who was with his vampires

Issei – what happened here?

Kazue – got attacked. You?

Issei – Koneko's sister is in the Khaos Brigade

Kazue – really?

Issei – and she tried to take her away earlier

Taiga – and you defended her?

Issei – yes

Akua – just like a knight in shining armor! Fufufufu

Issei – Akua..

Taiga – we got attacked by the Norse God of Mischief, Loki and his son Fenrir

Issei – a god? Where is he? It would destroy the whole region if you fought a god

Kazue – one of the maous forcefully transported him away before it could get messy. And here I thought I could show off my skills to get a girlfriend

Moka – you just attacked by a god and his son who's fangs has the ability to kill a god earlier, and all you can think about is getting a girlfriend!?

Kazue – well duh

0000000000

Later the leaders were in a meeting room, Taiga is also there. They were discussing on how to handle Loki

Sirzechs – Ajuka teleported Loki and Fenrir to a far off land and trapped them in a barrier. But the barrier is only temporary

Michael – I am sure he will attack again

Odin – as the leader of the Norse, I will take full responsibility of this. I will have my subordinates back home bring the Mjolnir here to take care of Loki

Serafall – but that would take too much time. Loki will be free long before the weapon arrives

Taiga – then I suggest you send us

Ajuka – the three of you?

Taiga – we will slow Loki down ourselves

Odin – I see, with your powers you might be able to defeat him or at the very least slow him down

Taiga – also, me and my brothers are not the only ones here that would like to participate in this battle. Right Rias? Sona?

The doors opened and revealed Rias and Sona accompanied by Tsubaki and Akeno

Rias – we would also like to slow him down

Ajuka – I can only send a handful of people at a time to Loki. Even with rest, I can only send another one or two afterwards. It will be a difficult mission

Rias – we understand the danger

Taiga – me and my brothers can use our own powers to travel there on our own, but it will reduce our magic energies when we do so. We will just have one of us stay and use his own power to transport the other two

Azazel – two people had been already decided

Rias – two?

Michael – yes, on our side is Irina Shidou

Rossweisse – I shall participate as well since he is an enemy god of Asgard

Sirzechs – please buy enough time until the Mjolnir arrives

0000000000

Outside Rias, Koneko, Irina, Akeno, Kiba, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Sona, Tsubaki, and Saji were standing in a magic circle

Rias – I really wanted to bring you two with us but it will be too dangerous

Asia – be careful

Gasper – w-we'll be waiting for you here

Sirzechs – Grayfia

Grayfia – yes

Grayfia walked towards Rias and handed a small bag with three potions

Grayfia – these are phoenix tears. Use them only when needed

Rias – thank you

Rias accepted the bag

Sirzechs – remember that you only need to delay him. Don't be rash

Rias – yes

The Hyoudou brothers then arrived along with the vampires

Issei – sorry we're late

Kazue – nice to see everyone here

Akeno – oh my, here are our heavy artilleries

Taiga – I'll be staying here, Akua and Moka also decided to join

Serafall – the more the merrier!

Akua – we glad we could help

Ajuka – I'm transporting you all now

Ajuka then used his magic circle and transported everyone away

Taiga – now its your turn guys

The four of them nodded. Taiga cast a magic circle and transported them away

0000000000

Right now they were in front of the pyramid-shaped green barrier. Loki was still imprisoned inside. Issei was just casually drinking soda. He has two cans of soda to drink

Rias – you're drinking soda before the battle?

Issei – you want some?

Issei held one can forward but Rias raised her hand to deny him

Rias – no thanks

Issei – it helps you relax your nerves. Right Kazue?

Kazue was downing the whole can of cola

Kazue – aaaah! Yeah, drinking before fighting is the best

Rias – geez, you two are addicted to that

Issei – anyway get ready, he's coming

The barrier raised upwards and shattered, freeing Loki

Loki – how dare that Beelzebub play these cheap tricks on me

Rossweisse – Lord Loki, it is unforgivable to bare your fangs at our great Father! You should voice your opinions through the proper channels!

Loki – you're the valkyrie that accompanies Odin. Though you're talented, you're no match against a god

Moka – why do all enemies don't listen to negotiations? They're all the same

Kazue – its more fun this way! You get to kick some ass!

Loki – you are all too weak for the opening act of Ragnarok. But I do sense two individuals who's powers are greater than yours

Issei – is he talking about us?

Kazue – I think so

Loki – come and butcher them all, my son!

With an explosion, Loki summoned his son Fenrir.

Rias – Fenrir!

Two more explosions occurred and came out two smaller versions of Fenrir

Rossweisse – those are Fenrir's childen, Hati and Skoll

Loki – hmph, there's one more

Loki struck down a lightning bolt and came out a very long and large grey eastern dragon.

Rias – one of the Five Great Dragon Kings too, Midgardsormr

Kazue – I can sense its energy. Its only a clone

Midgardsormr surrounded the area around them with its enormous body as Hati and Skoll spread out and surrounded them

Saji – looks like we're surrounded

Rias – don't falter, we must do everything in our power to buy some time!

Everyone agreed

Loki – you will regret facing a god!

Akua – let me guess, Taiga is back home observing the enemy?

Issei – yeah, that's his job. We start the show, and he's the grand finale

Moka – then we should fight Loki and have Taiga observe his movements

Issei – you back the others up, I'll be taking him on

Moka – you sure you can handle a god?

Issei – I'm sure

Akua – alright, he's yours

Kazue – Issei, should we?

Issei – yeah

The magic circles on their chest shattered

Issei and Kazue – **Restriction Seal, Release!**

Issei and Kazue erupted their colossal amount of energies. This caught everyone's attention

Sona – this is the same energy that defeated Kokabiel easily

Xenovia – its nice to have them on our side!

Issei – lets roll!

Kazue and the vampires nodded and charged towards Loki's creatures. With that, the battle begins


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note** **: By the way thanks for 20 reviews, 22 favs, and 17 followers (20 reviews since 2 of it are mine :D). I know it's a bit small compared to the other stories with hundreds or even thousands of favs, reviews, and followers but 22 and 17 are big enough for me. Thank you so much for reading my story, it means a lot ^^. Enjoy the new chapter!**

0000000000

The fight began. Issei was levitating in mid air in front of Loki

Loki – perhaps your death is worthy enough to be the opening act of Ragnarok

Issei – fuck death! Ain't nobody got time for that

Loki – insolent

Lokia summoned a magic circle that shot out a volley of magical shots

Issei – **Blazing Cloak of Aegis!**

Issei activated his armor on. The shots hit him but it didn't scratch him at all

Issei – this is nothing!

Loki flicked his fingers and Fenrir leaped towards him

Issei – **Great Hellfire Dragon: Sargoz!**

Issei summoned the colossal eastern dragon around him. Sargoz's body was thicker than Midgardsormr but the serpent was way longer than it. Issei was inside its giant head. Fenrir tried to claw Issei inside but his claw only damaged Sargoz's head

Issei thoughts – he tear through Sargoz? He's dangerous

Fenrir landed on the ground with a large crack

Kazue – **Almighty Fire Eruption!**

Kazue sent a powerful wave of fire that destroyed the rocks it past through. The wave flooded Fenrir and he roared in agony

Issei – Kazue, don't let that puppy slip away from you!

Kazue – sorry!

Xenovia and Kiba walked next to Kazue

Xenovia – we'll back you up!

Kazue – thanks

Kiba – **Sword Birth!**

Xenovia – haaa!

Kiba summoned multiple swords from the ground that trapped Fenrir while Xenovia sent an energy slash which hit Fenrir and exploded on him

Nearby Rias, Sona, and their queens were facing Midgardsormr

Rias – so we're up against the biggest one

Sona – it seems so

Akeno shot a lightning bolt but the serpent was affected. It only responded with it breathing out fire around the four devils which they proceeded to fly up and avoid the breath

Tsubaki – feel your own flame, **Mirror Alice!**

Tsubaki summoned a magical mirror in front of her. Midgardsormr's fire hit the mirror which reflected towards it. Its own flame hit it

Rias – a countering gear?

Sona – yes, it can send any attack towards the caster

Rias – that would be difficult to handle in a game

Rias and Sona shot out their power of destruction and water attacks. Sona's water caused a thick mist around the giant serpent

Moka – mind if I join in?

Moka appeared and dashed to Midgardsormr

Moka thoughts – remember your training Moka. Gather your energy in your leg

Moka empowered her leg with her vampiric energy. Her energy was flowing out of her limb

Moka thoughts – pull it back inside

She contained her energy inside but not all of it

Moka thoughts – don't push your opponent, finish your opponent!

Moka kicked the serpent's head, causing it to roar and was pushed back

Moka – tch! It was penetrating enough!

With the others Rossweisse and Irina were fighting Skoll while Akua and Koneko were fighting Hati

Rossweisse – be careful, they're small but they're Fenrir's children. If you get bit its over!

Irina – got that!

Irina then got out a pair of white feathering wings and a glowing golden halo above her head

Xenovia – Irina.. that form!

Irina – yup! I'm an angel now! I was reincarnated by Lord Michael's blessing as his Ace!

Irina summoned a holy wheel energy

Irina – amen!

Irina hit Skoll with it causing it to fall down. Taking advantage of the fallen wolf, Rossweisse summoned a magic circle and shot magical spikes at it

Koneko – ..haa!

Koneko slammed down Hati on the ground

Akua thoughts – I will use Issei's training here!

Akua dashed to Hati

Akua – **Jingen-tou!**

In an instant she slashed Hati into bloody pieces. Everyone who saw this gasped

Rossweisse – Hati was..

Xenovia – only one hit?

Issei saw this and smiled

Issei – they know how to rock, I like that

Loki – you weaklings proved to be entertaining. I'm surprised

Loki saw a whip-like tongue and dodged it

Saji – you're so careless!

Loki – another weakling? You're no match for me

Loki fired magical shots at Saji and it exploded on him. The dust faded and revealed a magic circle protecting Saji

Issei – Saji, I got this. Go help the others

Saji – you kidding me!? He's a god for goodness' sake!

Issei – he's a god, so what? I'm Issei Hyoudou! I got this!

Saji – you sure are confident!

Loki – don't you dare look down on me, brat

Issei – unfortunately for you, I'm not looking down on you. I want my meal whole when I eat them!

Sargoz roared as it flew up. Issei, who was inside, created a throne to sit down. He crossed his legs and opened a can of soda

Issei – how about an aerial, Norse God!

Loki – you dare challenge me? How arrogant of you!

Loki summoned multiple magic circles and fired magical bullets at Issei. Issei controlled Sargoz and it dodged the attack. When he dodged it the bullets turned around and followed the dragon

Issei – they're following me? How nice

Sargoz flew upwards with the bullets following him. The dragon dodged the first bullets that exploded.

Issei – **Hellfire Meteorites!**

Issei shot out several large fireballs. Instead of him releasing the fireballs from his feet like usual, the fireballs were released out of Sargoz's body. The fireballs hit Loki's magical bullets and caused a chain of explosion

Loki – this should prove to be entertaining, I shall play along before commencing Ragnarok!

Loki flew up and followed Issei. He shot out more magical bullets which Issei proceeded to dodge. As his dragon, Sargoz, was dodging this, Issei was calmly drinking his soda inside

Issei – come on, a god can do better than that!

Loki – close your mouth, weakling!

Loki shot out more magical bullets around Issei. Even though Sargoz was very large, he was very fast as well and dodged the bullets flawlessly. Loki who was a distance away was watched as Sargoz turned its direction away with the bullets still following him. Issei grinned as he released more fireballs and destroyed the bullets

Issei – what now? God of Mischief?

Loki – you will perish for mocking me!

Sargoz roared as it flew towards Loki. The Norse God responded by flying towards the dragon. Both of them were now flying towards each other

Issei – burn, God of Mischief!

Sargoz roared before breathing out fire towards Loki. Loki dodged the fire. Sargoz tried following Loki with its fiery breath but the norse god kept on dodging

Issei – you're quite good

Loki – you are not prepared to face a god, weakling!

Loki released his immense energy and called up a storm. The wind blew violently as lightning roared from the sky. Even though both Issei and Loki were high up, Loki's storm reached the ones below

Kazue – oh what now!?

Rossweisse – Lord Loki, you cant! You will destroy a large part of the Underworld!

Loki – this will only speed the coming of Ragnarok!

The storm began to rain down ice shards and magical bullets

Akua – he's planning to destroy this space!

The others used magic circles, the rocks from the surroundings, and their weapons to block the raining attacks. However Kiba was hit by an ice shard on his head causing him to lose his grip on Fenrir

Kiba – aah!

Xenovia – Kiba!

Xenovia carried Kiba to safety. As Fenrir leaped away from the sword prison that Kiba made

Loki – being eaten by my children before Ragnarok. Fitting end for weaklings!

Loki then cast hundreds of magical pillars that destroyed the whole horizon. The others survived due to their magic circles but Xenovia, Kiba, and Saji were damaged

Saji – Saji!

Rias – Kiba! Xenovia!

Kazue – how about this!?

Kazue summoned his own magic circle but instead of a normal size it like the others, his was huge. It blocked the attacks like a roof blocking the rain

Kazue – you said that I shouldn't let my opponent slip from me. You're the one to talk!

Issei – I'm on it!

Issei drove Sargoz towards Loki and fired multiple fireballs at him. Loki seeing this stopped casting his attack and dodged the fireballs

Loki – how dare you interrupt me

Issei – I'm done playing, now its on!

Issei, who was fighting Loki inside Sargoz before, now stood up his throne and dashed towards the norse god

Issei – **Infernal Chainsaw!**

Loki summoned a magic circle to block Issei but his flaming kick shattered through it and kicked Loki on the stomach

Loki – gruh!

Loki was knocked backwards

Loki – h-how can a mere kick hurt me.. hurt a god.. this much!

Issei – its simple. Because it wasn't a mere kick, it was a chainsaw kick!

Issei dashed to Loki again

Loki – die!

Loki summoned over a hundred magic circles and shot hundreds of magical bullets at Issei. The bullets all exploded on him and caused Loki to grin. But his grin faded as the dust faded and revealed a Sargoz wrapped around Issei like a shield. Even though he was shot by hundreds of magical bullets from a god, Sargoz only suffered minimum damage

Issei – you look troubled God of Mischief, what's wrong?

Loki – just die already weakling!

Loki summoned more magic circles. His magic circle now surrounded Issei and they all shot hundreds of magical bullets at him

Issei – **Raging Supernova!**

Issei released an expanding sphere of fire. The magical bullets hit the sphere of fire and were all burned

Loki – my attack isn't working!?

The sphere of fire expanded big enough to reach Loki. He flew away to avoid getting hit

Loki – I grew tired of this!

Loki was about to flick his fingers but realized something. He looked down and he was pretty far up

Loki – you.. you planned this didn't you!?

Issei – oh? So you finally noticed it? Took you long enough

Loki was enraged as he didn't notice Issei's scheme.

Loki – when you challenged me into an aerial battle you were focusing on leading me up here! And for that I cant call Fenrir!

Issei – yup, you were so confident on being a god that you thought you could easily defeat me, that's why you accepted the challenge and fought me alone. But now that you're up here, you cant call your little dog since he has no wings

Loki gritted his teeth on the thought of him falling into the enemy's trap

Issei – but you could always go back down within Fenrir's leaping range. But that would mean you retreated and I would win our aerial battle. I mean, you a god, did accept my challenge

Issei grinned at this. Loki knew that he can go back down but as a god he has so much pride. He has so much that he wont accept any defeat from a challenge

Loki – I will never retreat you scum! I don't need my son's power. I alone can defeat you myself!

Issei laughed a little

Issei thoughts – oh how nice it is to fight someone who has too much pride. I can use their own pride to my advantage. Taiga is right, manipulating people _is_ fun!

Loki – be gone weakling!

Issei – come at me!

0000000000

On the ground Sona and Tsubaki were using the phoenix tears to heal Kiba, Saji, and Xenovia while the others were dealing with Fenrir and Midgardsormr. Hati and Skoll were already dead.

Kazue – **Burning Agony!**

Kazue ignited Fenrir's whole body in flames. Rias and Akeno then shot out both lightning bolt and the power of destruction

Rias – so far Kazue's the one who is able to damage that thing!

Rossweisse shot magical spikes towards Midgardsormr while Irina was fighting it at close range with her sword

Rossweisse – Fenrir is known to have immense durability, I'm surprised he can deal damage to it

Akua – Issei did say that even when Kazue is the weakest one, his power is not far behind from his

Moka – yeah, Kazue's super strong. I also like how just charges to a wolf that can kill a god without fear

Kazue dashed to Fenrir

Kazue – bring it on doggie! I'm ripped!

Everyone were still fighting both Midgardsormr and Fenrir with Kazue in the front line against Fenrir

0000000000

Up in the sky, the other powerful showdown was still continuing

Loki – take this!

Loki shot a powerful beam at Issei who instantly dodged to the side

Issei – being a god means you started with incredible power. And with that power you always had an easy time with fighting. You always rely on large-scale attacks!

Issei used his godlike speed to dash towards Loki and slammed a literal flaming kick. Loki managed to summon one magic circle within the millisecond before the attack but the flames on Issei's leg burned through it

Loki – kh..! Y-You monster! What are you!?

After Issei started attacking Loki, the god's energy was slowly being burnt out. Even if he is a god, when given enough time his immense energy will decrease from the back to back Royal Flames attack

Issei – I knew that one by one kicks wouldn't stop a god, even if half of them are solid hits

Loki – you underestimate a god boy! I shall give you a very painful death!

Issei – really? How about I give you one right now!?

Issei's cloak burned even more, his flames were now so bright that even Loki narrowed his eyes from the illumination

Issei – **Infernal Chainsaw Massacre!**

Issei started his raining attacks on Loki. Each kick wasn't as strong as Issei's normal kicks due to him attacking back to back but they still hurt.

Loki – gh- ghaaa! Aaaagh!

Loki could only scream in agony at Issei's chaotic frenzy. With Issei's speed he can kick eight to ten times in a second, and his attack continued for over 14 seconds. Meaning Issei kicked Loki 112 to 140 times within 14 seconds.

In the first three seconds Loki had his arms up and had magic circles to protect himself but all of those defences proved to be no match against Issei's brutality and without any defence against Issei, Loki's ribs, shoulders, right arm, left leg, and internal organs were all either broken or damaged. His energy also decreased rapidly

Loki – KUAAAAHH!

After suffering Issei's attacks, Loki wasn't able to maintain his flight and was now falling down

Issei thoughts – no, that wasn't enough. I need to finish him off with a last attack!

Issei dashed towards Loki and slammed another kick on his stomach. Loki coughed out blood from his mouth before being pulverized to the ground. Everyone on the ground were alerted at the sudden crash. When the dust faded it revealed Issei standing over the fallen Loki

Rias – Issei!

Moka – Issei!

Kazue – alright! We've won!

Issei – not yet!

Issei flew up as he saw Loki slowly standing up

Xenovia – tch! He just wont give up!

Loki – I.. cannot.. lose here..!

Issei – you can and you will, by my hands!

Issei lifted both his hands up and started to create a ball of fire. This was the same ball of fire that he used against Vali, and it was as powerful as it was before!

Akeno – oh my. That fireball is the same one when he used against the White Dragon Emperor!

Rias – you mean that thing that he called Hell's Nuke!?

The energy that the ball of fire was releasing caused the wind to blow violently. The flames in the sky were burning fiercely. Loki turned pale after sensing the amount of power within a single ball fire. If he gets hit by THAT in his current damaged situation he will never survive

Issei – valkyrie, is it okay for me to end him?

Rossweisse – after committing this terrible sin Lord Odin would have him executed or imprisoned for eternity. The result will still be the same

Issei – then let me do the honor of ending a god's life!

Kazue then sensed something

Kazue – shit!

Kazue tried to stop Fenrir but he got out from Kiba's swords. This also alerted Kiba

Kiba – Fenrir!

Kazue – Issei watch out!

Issei – **Hell's-**

Issei was suddenly bitten by Fenrir

Issei – gah!

Everyone who saw this was shocked. Fenrir landed on the ground with Issei on his mouth. He threw Issei away before Kiba summoned more swords around him. Issei hit the rock and landed on the ground

Rias – Issei!

Rias flew towards Issei the damaged Issei

Issei – Rias..

Rias – Issei! Hang in there! Issei!

Issei – damn it.. when they said that Fenrir's bite can kill a god.. they meant it!

Rias – don't talk, save your strength!

Issei – its all up to you guys..

Rias – no! Don't die Issei! Don't you dare die! If you die.. then I wont be able..

Issei – I'm counting on you.. guys..

Issei then closed his eyes. Everyone who saw this were in deep shock

Akeno – no.. Issei

Akua – it cant be..

A tear dripped down Akua's eyes

Akua – he cant be dead! HE CANT!

Moka fell on her knees

Moka – n-no.. this isn't happening..!

Everyone who was not in a state of shock were angrily attacking Fenrir with all they've got. Irina threw a holy wheel, Kiba and Xenovia slashed him, Koneko punched him, and Akeno shot a lightning bolt at him. Sona, Tsubaki, and Saji were also in a shock but they were fighting Midgardsormr. The angriest of them all is Kazue but he also was in a state of shock

Kazue – h-hey Issei.. get up will ya? Don't be messing around, that dog just bit you once and you're already out? Heh, you're pathetic!

Tears ran down Kazue's cheeks

Kazue – Issei.. god damn it Issei! WAKE THE FUCK UP ISSEEEEI!

Kazue slammed his spear on the ground erupting a really powerful blast of fire. Loki who already gained enough strength to stand up flew upwards

Loki – how foolish of him to be blinded by victory. Serves him right for opposing a god! Well it doesn't matter, now I shall commence Ragnarok!

Loki then released his energy to start Ragnarok but another immense energy erupted. Loki turned to who it was and saw that it was Kazue's doing. His crimson flaming eyes blazed in anger as he glared at Loki

Kazue – I'll kill you.. I'll kill you.. I'll kill you.. I'll kill you..

Loki – the other one will be a problem

A third immense energy erupted. Loki turned to who it was and it was coming from Rias

Rias – how dare you.. how dare you do this to Issei. My Issei.

Rias' energy wasn't as strong as Kazue but it was strong enough to send shivers down Loki's spine

Rias – I don't care if you bring Ragnarok.. I don't care if the world is destroyed.. I will never forgive you.. and I _will_ kill you!

Everyone saw both Rias and Kazue's rage

Akeno – you cant.. Rias!

Sona – no Rias! You'll perish too!

Sona tried to ran towards Rias but she was pushed back due to the immense energy

Sona – Rias..

Kazue – I'LL KILL YOOOOUUU!

Kazue, with all his might, slammed down his spear to Loki

Loki – gaaaah!

Loki was still damaged from Issei and has no strength to defend himself

Kazue – die.. die.. die.. DIE DAMN IT!

Rias' eyes were burning in rage as her own energy kept on increasing

Rias – Issei.. I really wish we could still be together..

Rias hugged Issei but she then noticed something fall out of Issei's jacket

Kazue – **Almighty Fire Eruption!**

Kazue slammed his spear on the ground and erupted an extremely powerful wave of fire. This was way stronger than his usual attacks and Loki barely dodged it

Loki – y-you too dare to interfere with my plans!?

Kazue – you shall never be forgiven!

Loki – fool, you shall die along with that weakling. Fenrir, kill him!

Fenrir roared as he shattered through Kiba's swords

Kiba – what a monster!

Tsubaki – he broke free!?

Fenrir charged towards Kazue but multiple chains suddenly wrapped around his whole body

Fenrir – what is the meaning of this?

Rossweisse – what are the magic chains of Gleiphnir doing here!?

Voice – we prepared them

Everyone turned to the voice and saw a black haired woman

Koneko – big sister!

Kuroka – how wonderful to see you again Shirone

Loki – how dare you interfere with me!?

Loki shot magical bullets at Kuroka but was blocked by someone, it was not Kuroka

Loki – who goes there

A blonde haired man with glasses and two swords appeared

Arthur – I am Arthur of the Vali team. We will be taking Fenrir with us, Lord Loki

Fenrir was transported behind Arthur and Kuroka

Loki – what?

Kuroka – Vali wants the fangs that can kill gods

Loki – you tricked me, Vali Lucifer

Kuroka – its your fault to be fooled in the first place, you know

Arthur then placed the other sword on Fenrir's forehead, restricting his movements

Arthur – well, everyone. Have a good day

Kuroka – I'm in a rush today Shirone so I'll come pick you up next time

Both Arthur and Kuroka along with Fenrir disappeared through a portal

Loki – damn you White Dragon Emperor. How dare you take my son away from me!

Kazue – I wont look away if I were you, you bastard!

Kazue gathered a large amount of fire in his spear

Kazue – die, **Scorched Earth!**

Kazue stabbed his spear on the ground and towering flames burst out of the ground. Loki summoned yet another magic circle to defend himself. The flames expanded through the area and were closing in towards the others

Irina – it will reach us!

Akeno – this is bad!

Suddenly a large magic circle blocked Kazue's flames.

Issei – consider your surroundings, you idiot

Hearing Issei's voice, Kazue flinched. He turned around to see his brother fully healed

Moka – Issei!

Akua – Issei!

Akeno – Issei!

Kiba – you're alive!

Irina – Issei!?

Koneko – ..Issei!

Xenovia – Issei!

Saji – Issei!? Why!? How!?

Kazue – I-Issei..? How!?

Issei – I received a gift from my friend of the Phenex family. I was on guard duty that time so I didn't bother opening it

They then saw a pillar of light. A large hammer was being lowered down by it

Rias – that is..

Rossweisse – that is the weapon of Thor, God of Thunder! We've made it in time!

Seeing the hammer Loki's eyes widened

Loki – Mjolnir!?

Rossweisse then received a telepathic message

Rossweisse – yes! Lord Odin said that one of the Hyoudou brothers should use the hammer!

Loki – damn you, Odin!

Loki tried to attack the hammer to destroy it but everyone was shooting their attacks on him

Loki – mere weaklings!

Issei then grabbed the hammer

Issei – I got it!

Seeing Issei with the hammer, Loki tried to escape but Saji wrapped his sacred gear around Loki's leg

Saji – I wont let you!

Loki – Vritra!?

Kazue – go get him bro!

Kazue raised his spear horizontally. Issei used his spear as a stepping stone to leap towards Loki

Issei – God of Mischief, Loki.. BURN!

Loki – damn you all!

Issei smashed the hammer on Loki. Lightning exploded on inpact

Issei – instead of a God of Mischief like you, I want to meet the God of Colas, damn it!

Loki – a plague on you..

Only Rias, Kazue, and Issei heard Loki

Loki – a plague on all of you. I curse you all!

Loki then glowed in a white light and was transferred through a magic circle

Issei thoughts – what the hell?

Rias thoughts – was that my imagination just now?

Kazue – was that Shakespeare?

With that, their battle against Loki ended

0000000000


	20. Chapter 20

Back at the Gremory Household, Taiga is literally beating Issei up

Taiga – you fucker!

Taiga sent a right punch on Issei's stomach

Issei – guf!

Taiga – you almost died that time! I forgot to breath when Fenrir bit you! How can you be so damn careless, you idiot!

Taiga wrapped his arms around Issei and slammed him on the ground. Nearby Akua, Moka, and Kazue were watching. While Kazue was just drinking a can of soda that he stole from Issei's cooler, the vampires sweat dropped at the scene

Issei – I-I didn't see him! I was too focused on Loki!

Taiga – there are two enemies! And you focused on one!? I taught you to be on guard all the time because a surprise attack can happen all the time!

Taiga stomped Issei on the ground. The door then opened and came in Rias and Akeno

Rias – Issei, are your injuries oka- what the hell Taiga!?

The first thing Rias and Akeno saw whenthey entered the room was Taiga giving Issei a stone sold stunner

Issei – agh! My face!

Akeno – oh my, what's going on here?

Kazue – don't worry, Taiga's just disciplining Issei

Rias – by wrestling him!?

Taiga grabbed Issei and slammed him on the ground again with the rock bottom

Issei – mercy! Have mercy!

Taiga – mercy? Never heard of that word!

Taiga dropped an elbow on Issei's chest

Kazue – when Taiga saw Issei been bitten by Fenrir he was really worried. He is our brother. And so he's disciplining him

Akeno – its so cute to see Issei in pain

Akeno was smiling at Issei's agonized face when Taiga slammed him on the ground with an F5. Rias could only sigh at these brothers

0000000000

Later in another part of the mansion Sirzechs, Michael, Azazel, and Odin were talking with each other

Odin – a lot of power is needed to control the Mjolnir. If it weren't for the Hyoudou brothers we wouldn't have achieved this victory

Michael – Lord Loki was an important god in your land. Was it really okay to imprison him?

Odin – sooner or later things will change. We cant do nothing about it

The door opened and all four leaders turned their heads to see Taiga

Taiga – excuse me for disturbing

Azazel – what is it Taiga?

Taiga – I'd like to take our end of the bargain

Odin – geez, you brothers are quite greedy

Taiga – only for this. So do you have the pendant or not?

Odin – unfortunately no. I do not have it

Taiga – is that so? Then we expect the Norse to help us get this pendant. If you have manage to obtain it or have any source to where it is. Contact us _immediately_. Understood?

Odin – as you wish

Taiga – then I will take my leave now

Taiga then left the room

Sirzechs – they made the same deal with you Lord Odin?

Odin – yes, before the fight, they promised to defeat Loki only if I help them find this pendant they were speaking of

Michael – they made the same deal with you Sirzechs, is it true?

Sirzechs – yes, when Issei Hyoudou and Kazue Hyoudou confronted Riser Phenex and his peerage in my sister's engagement party. They also requested this

Odin – I'm quite interested of this pendant. Why someone as powerful as them desperately want to find it

Azazel – you're not the only one. Everyone here wants to know about this mysterious pendant. If the Hyoudou brothers, who one of them is strong enough to beat a god such as Loki single without breaking a sweat, want something this badly it must be very valuable. They even threatened to kill me if I don't give the pendant to them immediately if I found it

Michael – I suggest that if we somehow find this mysterious pendant we should just give it to them as soon as possible. We don't want to cause trouble against the Hyoudou brothers

Sirzechs – agreed

Odin – geez, these youngsters now these days are quite greedy

0000000000

Taiga was walking through the corridors of the Gremory Household while thinking of things

Taiga thoughts – we got the devils and the Norse's cooperation on finding the pendant. I can trust Sirzechs to carry out his end of the bargain and give us the pendant if he manages to find it, but I'm not so sure if Odin will do the same. Michael will probably give it to us but the real problem is Azazel. Knowing his personality, he might try to do some research and experiments on the pendant instead of giving it to us

Taiga gripped his fists

Taiga thoughts – we cant let _anyone_ get their hands on the pendant. Zane is still researching about its location or at the very least those mysterious gems that are related to it. Damn it.. we really cant do anything without any lead. All we have to do now is wait in patience and hope to get new information

Taiga came inside the room and saw Issei and Kazue looking at a map which Rias gave to them

Issei – how about this one?

Issei pointed at the map

Kazue – nah that's too small. I want something more rocky, that way I can do some awesome parkour

Issei – just pick a damn mountain already

Kazue – hush, I want the rockiest one!

Taiga – what's going on here?

Issei – we're searching for a mountain

Taiga – a what?

Rias – a mountain, my servants each has one, and as payment for helping us defeat Loki we're giving you three one each

Taiga – a mountain, huh?

Issei – I already picked mine. It has a hot spring inside a cavern and several waterfalls. There's a lake below it too. Rias said I could own it as well

Kazue – I want one which is rocky

Akeno – what about you Taiga? What kind of mountain do you want?

Taiga – hmm.. lets see, how about one that's plain simple?

Rias – plain simple?

Taiga – it's a mountain nonetheless. I'm not as picky as these two. Just pick a nice one for me

Rias – well alright then

Kazue – aha! I think this is it!

Kazue pointed at a mountain which was near Issei's own mountain

Issei – that thing is a few minutes walk from my mountain, how the hell did you miss that earlier?

Kazue – I tried finding an even rockier mountain but there's no other one. So I chose this

Taiga – so when choosing a mountain you're picky, but when choosing a girlfriend you're not?

Kazue – those are two different things! I want a rocky mountain but with girls, I want that's nice and hot!

Issei grinned

Issei – like.. _her_?

Hearing Issei mentioning a certain woman that he knows, sent shivers down his spine

Kazue – don't you bring her on this!

Issei – what's the matter? Scared?

Kazue – you're the one to talk, you've ran away from Akua and Moka whenever they try to approach you!

Issei – that was different!

Kazue – how that hell is that different!? Akua and Moka like you and are trying to seduce you. That woman likes me and tries to seduce me. We're not much different bro

Akua and Moka then appeared out of nowhere

Moka – let us rephrase that, we _love_ Issei

Akua – yup

Taiga – how the hell did you manage it Issei?

Issei opened another can of soda and drank it

Issei – pwah! How should I know?

Taiga – let me rephrase that even more. That woman _loves_ Kazue. There's no questioning that

Rias – you guys are talking about Kazue's girlfriend?

Kazue – that she-devil is certainly, absolutely, without a shadow of a doubt.. Not. My. Fucking. Girlfriend!

Kazue was holding the sides of his head while shaking in fear. His face was really pale

Rias – can you explain to me how Kazue is scared of this woman!? Who is she anyway!?

Taiga – Who is she? You'll met her soon, real soon. She's searching for Kazue as we speak right now

Akua – how can you be so sure on that?

Taiga – because she loves him. How Kazue is scared of her? Lets just say she likes.. no, she _enjoys_ inflicting pain to her enemies. Especially the ones who opposes Kazue. She's even more sadistic than Akeno

Rias – what!? But Akeno is a super sadist!

Issei – Akeno is a sadist but she's not on that woman's level. That woman has tortured hundreds if not thousands of people. She also spreads out chaos to add more fuel to the fire that she created, so that she could fight even more.

Akua – sounds like she's dangerous

Taiga – she is. But the fun fact is, she found something even more pleasing than war and torture

Taiga pointed at Kazue

Taiga – him

Moka – oh…

Issei – instead of causing more chaos she uses her time to search for Kazue. After he escaped from her twice

Kazue – yeah, and I'm glad I escaped with my soul, twice!

Rias – so basically you're giving off your brother so that this woman could stop spreading destruction?

Issei – yup

Taiga – yes, that's correct

Rias sweat dropped

Rias – some brothers you are..

Kazue then stood up

Kazue – well, no use on being here. I'm gonna go and check out my mountain

Issei – I'm coming to, since my mountain is near yours

Akua – can we come?

Issei – sure

Moka – yes!

Rias – we'll be going back to the human world in a few days. Don't be late

Issei – we wont

Kazue – man I'm hungry..

0000000000

Later Issei, Kazue, and the vampires were using their speed to travel to the mountain. And the vampires were falling behind

Akua – h-hey Issei! Couldn't we just use a magic jump!?

Even though Issei and Kazue slowed down for the vampires to catch up, they're still in the lead. When they move there was a trail of a couple of after images behind them

Issei – no, this is also training. It helps you build up stamina and it increases your strength in your legs for better speed

Moka – but can you at least slow down a bit?

Kazue – slow down a bit? We've slowed down way to much already

Issei – it doesn't matter anyway, we're here

The four of them came out the woods and saw the rocky mountain

Kazue – holy shit, now this is what I'm talking about!

Akua – so this is it, huh

Issei – when you said you wanted a rocky mountain you meant it

Kazue – I'm going first!

Kazue started leaping from rock to rock to get to the top

Moka – should we?

Issei – nah, lets just walk

Issei and the vampires just walked to the top

0000000000

Meanwhile Kazue arrived on the top

Kazue – oh man, that was a long way up

He looked around and the view was amazing. This made his whistle in delight

Kazue – I'm loving this mountain already!

Before he could walk around a large explosion occurred behind him

Kazue – what the hell!?

The smoke of dust covered the cause of the sudden explosion

Kazue thoughts – the energy's strong. How the hell did I not sense it!? If this guy manage to get behind him without alerting me then he's bad news..

Voice – alas Kazue, we meet again!

Hearing a feminine voice Kazue paled hard

Kazue thoughts – n-no..

The dust faded and revealed a tall, beautiful and slender woman with long light blue hair. She was wearing a white dress that looked like a general's apparel with long sleeves, a blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots. Her dress was opened around the chest and revealed a tattoo above her cleavage

Kazue – no..

Seeing the woman looking at her with dangerous eyes Kazue started to walk backwards with shaken knees

Kazue – why are you here..?

This was the only woman Kazue will _never_ allow to be his girlfriend

Kazue – why the hell are you here, Esdeath!?

0000000000

Walking their way up Issei and the vampires heard a loud thud echoing from the top

Moka – what was that?

Akua – probably Kazue

Issei paused at this and sensed an energy source that is not his brother

Issei – no.. that's not Kazue

This alerted the vampires

Issei – lets go!

Issei followed by the vampires rushed towards the top. While they were on their way, more explosions occurred

0000000000

On the top, the woman whose name is Esdeath froze the ground. The ice was blocked by a wall of fire created by Kazue and a thick steam manifested when the two attacks with opposite temperatures collided. Kazue took this opportunity to summon his spear but the second later Esdeath came charging through the mist and thrust her rapier to Kazue but was blocked by the handle of his spear

Esdeath – you're as strong as ever Kazue! Its so delightful that you haven't lost your strength!

Kazue – woman, why are you here!?

Esdeath – its simple, I'm here because you're here. I've been searching for you day and night and finally tracked you here. Meeting you in the Gremory Household would be intruding a maou's territory so I had to force myself to wait

Kazue – this region is still part of the Gremory family. You're still intruding!

Esdeath – I couldn't wait any longer, you see. I just wanted to see you again after such a long time. And now that I've finally found you I will never let you go again!

Esdeath put her hand on the ground and summoned a very tall and very thick dome of ice that encircled the top of the mountain

Esdeath – with this, you cant escape! Be with me Kazue!

Kazue – no thanks, I'd rather take a shower of spiders than to be with a person as sadistic as you!

Esdeath – I wont let you refuse. **Grau Horn**!

Esdeath created multiple giant horns of ice to pierce Kazue but he dodged it. More horns popped out of the ice dome and followed the dodging Kazue. After dodging another horn, Esdeath appeared behind Kazue

Esdeath – an opening!

Kazue flickered away and appeared behind her

Kazue – yeah, its your opening!

Kazue thrust his spear forward only to be dodged by Esdeath. Esdeath thrust her rapier forward and was dodged by Kazue

Kazue – haa!

Kazue sent a devastating left punch right towards Esdeath's abdomen but was shocked to see her torso clad in ice. The armor of ice absorbed all the damage from Kazue's punch and shattered. The grinning Esdeath took this chance and sent a strong right kick forcing Kazue to retreat back and gain some distance

Esdeath – amazing.. you're really amazing Kazue! Entertain me more my love!

Esdeath's powerful energy erupted out from her. Her energy flow was so intense that it rivals even one of the Hyoudou brothers

Kazue thoughts – she's getting stronger, I need to take her on seriously

The magic circle appeared on Kazue's chest and shattered

Kazue – **Restriction Seal, Release!**

Kazue erupted his own powerful energy. Both energy storms collided and were pushing on each other. The ice dome was starting to both crack and melt due to Kazue's heat and the powerful pressure. Not only that but the sky of the whole horizon was burning. Normally the skies of the Underworld would be red but now it was blood red with fires instead of clouds

Both fighters got into their fighting stances with Kazue thinking of a way out and Esdeath thinking of how she will enjoy Kazue when during the fight and after the fight. But before they could start to rampage, they both felt another devastating energy erupt outside of the ice dome

Esdeath – what is this interruption!?

Kazue – this energy.. hell yeah!

Both of them looked up and saw a barrage of boulder-sized fireballs falling from the sky. The fireballs rained on the ice dome and shattered it. After the dome shattered the remaining fireballs crashed on the top of the mountain and created a sea of fire on the center of the battlefield. On the middle of that fire was a person, completely cloaked in fire. His appearance was only a black figure within the thick layer of fire with red glowing eyes

Kazue – took you long enough!

Issei – its not my fault that you picked a really high mountain

Issei turned to Esdeath

Issei – this is the third time that you found my brother, Esdeath

Esdeath – I'm glad that my brother-in-law is doing well

Kazue – I'm not marry you woman!

Esdeath – however I shall politely request of you to step back so that I could get back to the reunion between me and my darling

Esdeath turned to Kazue who flinched in fear but had his guard raised up

Issei – me and Taiga don't mind that you like Kazue, but we cant just let you take him away to the Empire

Esdeath – no need to worry, I shall take extreme care of Kazue once I take him with me back to the Empire. I wont let any danger get near him

Issei – I appreciate that you're willing to protect my brother from harm, but I still wont let you take him. He's my brother after all

Issei's cloak of fire burned even more intense and the heat of the two unsealed Red Kings melted the ice dome rapidly. This gave Kazue a huge relief, knowing that he can escape even when he doesn't need to since Issei is here now

Issei – if you want to continue this I'll personally join the fight and stop you

Esdeath narrowed her eyes. Having Issei here annoyed her so much. She can barely handle Kazue alone but with Issei here now, her chances of her taking her love collapsed to the ground. Knowing that its almost impossible to defeat two Red Kings she put her rapier back in her sheath

Esdeath – then I will retreat for now. I hate to admit it but my power is no match for the two of you

Hearing Esdeath say that she will retreat Kazue sighed in relief

Esdeath – however, I'm not giving up on you Kazue, you willbe mine and mine alone. One way or the other. I don't care how many years you will escape how many places you will hide. I _will_ find you and I _will_ claim you

Kazue – cant you give me a break? Come on!

Esdeath turned around and cast a magic circle

Esdeath – till we meet again Kazue. No need to worry, soon we will be united and no one will separate us, not even your brothers!

Esdeath's voice echoed as she teleported away. With Esdeath gone, both Issei and Kazue put back their seals

Issei – you okay?

Kazue – yeah, thanks

Issei – we need to tell Taiga

Kazue – yup..

The vampires then finally arrived

Moka – what happened here? Did we miss something?


	21. Chapter 21

Later Issei and Kazue returned to the Gremory Household and told Taiga what happened. All three of them were in a room alone

Taiga – well this is a nuisance, Esdeath found Kazue

Issei – and as always she wants to take him to the Empire

Kazue – I don't want to go with her, damn it!

Taiga – calm down, we wont let her take you

Kazue sighed in relief

The vampires then entered the room

Akua – we heard you boys talking, did something happen?

Issei – oh not much its just- aaggh!

The first thing Moka did when entering was approach Issei and bit his neck without warning. She only took a few gulps and let Issei explain

Moka – you were saying?

Issei – ugh.. oh right, we're discussing about Esdeath

Issei explained the situation to the vampires when they returned. It appears that they knew who Esdeath is, they knew how she's the Strongest General of the Shinra Empire. The Shinra Empire is also the biggest existing empire in the Underworld. The people there are from different races like yokais, magicians, devils and after the peace treaty, angels and fallen angels.

The vampires were also surprised that the strongest, most merciless, most sadistic general of the entire empire _loves_ Kazue. Issei explained that Esdeath held a tournament once and Kazue joined to get some money but instead of getting the prize money Esdeath suddenly locked a collar around Kazue, knocked him out, and dragged him back to her room in the Imperial Castle. Issei and Taiga heard Esdeath say 'From now on, you belong to me' to Kazue and they were so shock that it unable them to move for a while.

After that Issei and Taiga broke Kazue out and they fled away from the empire. But as they stayed at a neighbouring kingdom Esdeath put a bounty on Kazue to bring him to her alive. It took over a day but the Hyoudou brothers eventually escaped the civilians and soldiers alike, hunting Kazue down. And Kazue's escape from Esdeath earlier made it the third retreat

Akua – I know that Esdeath is sadistic but she's hot, why not go for it Kazue?

Kazue – but I don't like Esdeath! She's cruel and scary!

Taiga – give it up, he wont change his mind ever. We've tried

Issei nodded in agreement

Moka – so what now?

Issei – Esdeath wont attack us since me and Taiga are around. She might be strong but she cant defeat two of us

Moka – that means one of you must guard him?

Taiga – yeah

Kazue then stood up and walked to the door

Kazue – I'm going to my room, I'm too tired

Taiga – I'll escort you

Taiga stood up but not before nodding at Issei. Issei understanding this and nodded as well. With that both Taiga and Kazue walked out the door

Issei – well, lets get going now

Issei stood up and stretched

Akua – where are we going?

Issei – to propose a deal with Esdeath

This sparked the vampires' interest

Moka – would you mind telling us?

Issei – lets go to the meeting place first

Issei made a magic circle around them and they jumped through. The next thing they've realized that they were at a ruined building

Akua – this is the meeting place?

Issei – yup

Moka – so what's the deal Issei?

Issei – I want to propose to Esdeath that we would allow her to be with Kazue but she should stop trying to kidnap him

Akua – ooh, that's not a bad deal

Issei – I just hope she's not greedy and decline this. Otherwise, we would have a big problem on our hands

The vampires nodded in agreement. After a few seconds of waiting a magic circle appeared and Esdeath arrived

Esdeath – Issei Hyoudou, I would have preferred Kazue though

Issei – well sorry I'm not him

Esdeath – what is this sudden meeting? If you want to give your brother to me then I'll gladly accept it. But if you want me to stop seeking him then you might as well forget it

Issei – actually I would like to propose a deal

Esdeath – a deal?

Issei – you can have Kazue, but you cant take him back to the Empire

Esdeath remained silent, not liking this deal

Issei – so what do you say? We would never let you take him back to the Empire but we would let you see him from time to time, but he would still be sticking with us

Esdeath sighed

Esdeath – how pathetic

Issei narrowed his eyes

Esdeath – I am a general of the Empire. I am always in the Empire to attend to my duties, for that I want Kazue to be with me there. I cant attend to my duties if I meet up with him outside of the capital

Issei – so you're declining then?

Esdeath – of course, Kazue might be your brother but I already decided that he's mine. He's mine and mine alone and even you and your elder brother cant do anything about it

Issei – I see

Esdeath – and to reach Kazue I must crush the obstacles that are in my way

Issei and the vampires then saw multiple magic circle appear around them. A soldier with white armor and were holding spears each appeared on each magic circle

Esdeath – and since you're here I might as well take out one out of two obstacles

Issei – really now?

Akua and Moka got into their battle stances

Akua – there's too many of them

Moka – we're surrounded here

Esdeath draw out her rapier and pointed it at Issei

Esdeath – prepare yourself, Issei Hyoudou!

Issei – alright then, **Restriction Seal, Release!**

The magic seal appeared on Issei's chest and shattered, causing his colossal energy to erupted. As usual, the sky turned red with flaming clouds in the sky. The leaves and the trees around were shaking as the ruined building that they were inside started to crack, causing the smaller rubble to be blown away

Issei – I don't care if you're the strongest general of the Empire, you ambushed us just now, meaning you've just declared war against the Red Kings!

Great flames engulfed around Issei's body, shadowing his image. Seeing a worthy opponent in front of her, Esdeath grinned with excitement

Esdeath – how interesting, this will be a glorious battle!

Issei – Moka, Akua, can you handle the soldiers?

Akua – yeah we can

Moka – what about you Issei? Can you handle her?

Issei – Kazue fought Esdeath once and won but he suffered heavy injuries in the process. Lets just say that we're a little stronger than her. But that's not a reason to let my guard down. She's still a threat to us

Akua – be careful

Issei nodded. On the other side, Esdeath placed her hand on the ground and froze the entire forest. Issei and the vampires jumped up to avoid getting frozen by the general

Akua – t-the entire forest!?

Moka – she's as strong as the rumors say

Esdeath – **Grau Horn!**

Several large horns of ice bolted out of the frozen ground and towards Issei. Issei spiralled and roundhouse kicked the horns, shattering them completely. Seeing an opening Esdeath leaped towards Issei and attacked him with her rapier. Issei kept on blocking and attacking at the same time with his kicks but Esdeath kept on blocking his attacks and were countering them but her counter were blocked as well. Each blows that collided sent miniature shockwaves around them with thunderous thuds

Moka – we're useless in that type of fight

Akua – yeah, lets just fight our own fight

Moka nodded in agreement as the vampire sisters faced Esdeath's soldiers.

Back with the other fight, Issei and Esdeath dashed backwards at the same time. Esdeath held out her left hand and shot hundreds of ice spikes towards Issei

Issei – **Raging Supernova!**

Issei erupted a growing shield-like sphere of flames that destroyed all of the ice spikes. The sphere kept on growing and growing, eventually reaching the ground below. Seeing the flaming attack, Akua and Moka moved away to avoid Issei's attack but the soldiers weren't fast enough and perished within the attack. Esdeath moved back a distance away but the sphere kept on growing and growing. Seeing no end to the advancing sphere-shaped fire, Esdeath made a wall of ice that prevented the advancing fire but only for a brief moment before the wall collapsed

Esdeath – as expected of a Red King's power. One attack is as dangerous as a finishing technique

A tower of ice erupted out of the ground and was used by Esdeath as a platform. That's when the sphere of flame stopped advancing and faded. Issei switched into being offensive and used his godlike speed to dash to Esdeath.

Issei – **Infernal Chainsaw!**

Issei shot a sharp kick to Esdeath who dodged it and thrust her rapier to Issei but he blocked it with his kick. Esdeath created a sword of ice and slashed Issei. It hit him but it didn't cut him, the sword only melted due to the fire around him

Issei – you cant penetrate my cloak!

Issei sent a high kick with the speed of lightning and the sharpness of a chainsaw. It was so fast and sharp that it even divided the air around them. Esdeath barely dodged his kick but the tip of her hair was cut off clean. She responded with her holding out her left hand. Blue light was shining out her palm

Esdeath – **Freeze!**

In an instant Issei was frozen in large block of ice

Esdeath – come now, don't tell me that's all you've got

Esdeath then saw Issei glowing with heat and shattered her ice block, causing her to jump back

Esdeath – fascinating! This is so wonderful!

Esdeath landed on the ground and Issei followed her there. She placed a hand on the ground and shot over a thousand ice spikes towards him. Issei flickered all over the place, dodging each and every spikes.

Esdeath – impale him!

Multiple ice spikes were shot out from the ground and towards Issei. Issei dodged them and skidded down a horn that's the closet to Esdeath before closing in on her. Esdeath swung her rapier around to hit Issei but Issei just kept on flickering all around and Esdeath could only hit his afterimages

Esdeath thoughts – he's too fast!

After Esdeath hit another afterimage the real Issei appeared behind her

Issei – rhaaaa!

Issei sent a devastating kick that erupted a small shockwave around, Esdeath was pushed back. The damage from Issei's single kick caused Esdeath's knees to shake. She then noticed Issei doing an airflare and shooting out fireballs that are the size of boulders that spiralled all over the place

Esdeath – how interesting, I've never seen a kick that could hurt me this much. Your kicks are absolutely dangerous!

Issei – don't worry, there's more!

Esdeath – not only was I hit by your kick, but you created your fireballs as well. That's your combo right? You kick your opponent to create an opening to assemble your fireballs around. Once you have assembled them, you attack your opponent once more and when you pin them down you send all of these at them all at once

Issei – yeah, this combo worked for hundreds of years now. It can even finish off gods

Esdeath – like how you finished off the God of Mischief?

Issei – I was going to finish him off with my strongest attack but I got distracted so instead I used the Mjolnir

Esdeath – Thor's hammer? I see

Issei – enough talk, its time to end this!

Issei's flames around his body enraged, causing the nearby trees and rocks to melt. The vampires who were watching the fight nearby felt this

Akua – extreme heat as always

Issei closed in on Esdeath once again

Issei – **Infernal Chainsaw!**

Issei sent another razor-sharp kick that divided the air once again. Esdeath leaned hear torso back to avoid it, she was grinning as she has Issei right where she wants him

Esdeath – yes you're right, its time to end this

Issei then sensed something bad

Esdeath – everything will freeze before me, **Mahapadma!**

At that moment everything stopped. Issei stopped, the birds stopped, the vampires stopped, everything stopped _except_ Esdeath

Esdeath – fufufufu, I've developed this technique not only to prevent Kazue from ever escaping me again, but also to defeat enemies without fail. This is my trump card

Esdeath walked towards Issei and aimed the end of her rapier at him

Esdeath – I wont kill you since it would hurt Kazue mentally, so I'll just wound you enough to prevent you from moving and freeze you completely solid

Esdeath thrust her rapier towards Issei but to her surprised his kick connected to her face

Esdeah – ghaa!

Esdeath was taken off guard at the sudden kick and she was hit directly, without guard. She was sent flying through the trees and was stopped when her back hit a rock. Now Issei is moving too

Esdeath – h-how can you..

Issei – move? I thought you knew. The Royal Flames that were control can burn anything even magic. You freeze time with your power but my flames burnt your power, causing me to move

Issei's flames still burnt brightly all over his body. His glowing crimson eyes were directed at Esdeath with killing intent. Esdeath returned his glare with a grin

Esdeath – how interesting, the Red Kings really are the most entertaining opponents I can ever have!

Within the timeless space Issei and Esdeath clashed with each other. Their fight was evenly matched. The forest where they were fighting was slowly getting destroyed. Both fire and ice were clashing with each without budge for over four hours. At the fifth hour, Issei was slightly winning the fight

Now both fighters were panting deep breaths and were both wounded. Issei has two thing wounds on his torso and one on his right shoulder. Esdeath's general uniform was slightly torn and burnt. There was a trail of blood dripping down from her mouth. Both also suffered bruises and scratches but Esdeath also has burnt marks

Esdeath – how long did this fight lasted?

Issei – don't know.. but I wont stop until I stop you

Esdeath – fufu, then try to stop me if you can

Since they've been fighting inside Esdeath's time stopping ability, even though they already spent more then four hours fighting in the real world not one second past. Issei got an upper hand against her because Esdeath's ability is still active. Whenever Esdeath tries to deactivate it Issei immediately attacks her to prevent her from doing so. Fighting while keeping an ability active is tiresome and it too a large amount out of the general

Issei – give up Esdeath, since you wont negotiate you might as well forget about Kazue

Esdeath – never! I will never give up on Kazue

Esdeath placed a hand on her chest

Esdeath – I never felt this feeling before, and the cause of this feeling is Kazue. I feels great but I want more. I want Kazue. That's why I wont let anyone stand in my way!

Esdeath cast a wall of ice that advanced towards Issei. The wall has many spikes all around.

Issei – **Great Hellfire Dragon: Sargoz!**

Issei summoned his flame dragon that plow through the wall of ice. Sargoz then charged towards Esdeath and pulverized his head on her but the general hopped on top of its head before jumping up in mid air, that's where Issei met up with her

Issei – gotcha!

Issei sent a kick towards her but Esdeath created a bodyarmor of ice which shattered as it absorbed the damage from the kick

Esdeath – think again!

Esdeath thrust her rapier to Issei but he flickered away and appeared on the ground. He then took control of his fireballs and shot it all towards Esdeath. They all exploded on her but as the smoke faded it revealed a dome of ice surrounding Esdeath. She seems to be fine inside

Esdeath – hehe, so you tried to catch me off guard by attacking me with your fireballs head on rather combining it with a combo. You have to do better than that

Issei gritted his teeth

Issei thoughts – she's too strong, this fight will last for a while..

Esdeath landed on the ground as Sargoz flew back to Issei to guard him

Esdeath – I wont say that I wont negotiate, Issei Hyoudou

Issei – really? So you're considering to accept the offer now?

Esdeath – unfortunately for you, no. I preferred another deal

Issei has a feeling that he wont like this but he might at least hear her out

Issei – what is it?

Esdeath grinned and summoned a red gem. Seeing this Issei's eyes widened

Esdeath – I've heard that you three are desperate on finding your pendant and these gems are the only source that you three have on finding it

Issei felt the gem's energy, it's not fake, it's the same one in Italy

Issei – how did you find this!?

Esdeath – that's not the deal. The deal is I will give you the gem if you give me Kazue

Issei's eyes narrowed

Esdeath – the pendant is pretty important for you isn't it? But which one is important? The gem that is connected to the pendant or Kazue

Issei – I wont give Kazue, we'll just take that gem by force!

Esdeath – I don't think so, if you try and take it you will be declaring war against the Empire

Issei – you already declared war on us, why would declaring war against the Empire would scare us?

Esdeath – such backbone, I praise it

Issei – don't change the subject!

Esdeath – its not like you'll be saying goodbye to Kazue forever, you can visit him anytime you want and if you want you could stay at the Empire and you'll be under my protection

Issei – you bitch..

When Issei's anger grew his flames blazed stronger and stronger

Issei – that's it, we're declaring war against the Empire, we wont stop until we take that gem!

Esdeath – fufufu, excellent! This is so wonderful! Fighting one Red King is fun enough but fighting three will be a blast!

Issei – so the rumors are true. You make more enemies to entertain yourself. No wonder why Kazue doesn't like you. You're a butcher

Esdeath – being called as such doesn't bother me at all

Esdeath summoned a magic circle under her

Esdeath – the next time we meet will be on the battlefield. I look forward to it

Esdeath then teleported away and her time stopping ability was dispelled. Akua and Moka went back to consciousness and were surprised that in an instant the damage of the forest increased. Sensing no Esdeath they rushed towards Issei and saw him standing there

Akua – Issei!

Moka – what happened here? Why did the place got destroyed so fast?

Issei – Esdeath cast a time stopping magic. We've been fighting for hours there

Akua – really? Wait, you're wounded!

Akua and Moka noticed the wounds around Issei

Issei – its nothing, it will regenerate

Issei's wounds are slowly regenerating

Issei – we need to get back, something terrible happened

0000000000

Later Issei and the vampires went back to the Gremory Household to meet up with Taiga and Kazue

Taiga – what the fuck happened!?

And Taiga is not happy

Issei – its just as I told you, I've declared war against the Empire

Taiga – a _war_ against the Empire!? What the fuck! That's too much heat Issei, how can we find the pendant now!?

Issei – hold up, I've got a reason for this. Esdeath has a gem!

This caught Taiga and Kazue's attention

Taiga – a gem? Don't tell me that this gem is the same one in Italy

Issei – it's the same, no doubt about it

Taiga closed his eyes and sat down

Kazue – and let me guess, she wanted to trade the gem with me

Issei – yup

Taiga sighed

Taiga – this is a bad idea

Kazue – well we're all about bad ideas

Issei – Akua, Moka, you stay with Rias and the others

Akua – what? Why?

Moka – you think that we're weak to take on the Empire?

Issei – no, I've trained you two and you guys got stronger, but you two are vampire princesses, if you attack the Empire then it will bring ruin to your family

Akua and Moka looked down, they want to help Issei but they also don't want to bring their family into ruin

Issei – you girls don't have to help me, the three of us can handle is

Akua – promise you wont get hurt

Issei – I cant promise you that, but I'll promise that I'll return alive

Moka – well that's good enough, when you get back we expect you to take us out on a date

Issei – huh?

Akua – ooh, I like the idea

Issei – w-well.. its.. oh alright

Akua and Moka smirked

Issei – but once we get back okay, I don't know how long this will take

Akua – we still have one month until summer ends, and don't worry about your summer homework, we got that covered

Issei – thanks

Kazue – wait, what about mine and Taiga's?

Taiga – I already finished mine

Kazue – say what!?

Taiga – I finished my homework at the start of summer so that I wont have to worry about it anymore

Kazue – but I didn't!

Moka – we'll do yours as well

Kazue – really? Thanks!

Taiga stood up

Taiga – alright then, if we tell Rias and the others about this they'll surely wont let us go to war so we prefer not to let them know until we're gone

Akua – we'll tell them once you leave

Taiga nodded

Moka – take care you guys

Issei – we'll be alright, I hope..

Taiga summoned a magic circle, Issei and Kazue entered it before they all teleported away

0000000000

Back at the Empire within Esdeath's chambers she was done taking a shower. She walked out the bathroom with a towel around her body

There was a young girl with black hair and red eyes there kneeling before Esdeath. She was wearing a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie. She has a katana sword sheathed on her left hip

Girl – the army is ready and the guards are on high alert General Esdeath

Esdeath – good, remember that these are the Red Kings we're up against, each one of them is stronger than me and a god, they are not to be underestimated

Girl – yes

Esdeath – as I said before, there should be a spear wielder among them. I expect you to bring him to me _alive_ and if possible unharmed, the others must be captured. I prefer that the others are captured but if you have no choice then kill them. But its absolute that you _do not_ kill the spear wielder

Girl – understood

Esdeath – I expect high results from you, Akame

The girl named Akame stood up with her head held up high

Akame – yes, General Esdeath!

0000000000


End file.
